The Love And The False
by Ashura Darkname
Summary: Hanya karna sikap egoisnya ia melakukan tindakan yag seharusnya tidak boleh ia lakukan. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi. Kenapa ia merasa akan kehilangan sesuatu. LEMON ABAL Oke. Chapter 9 was update.
1. Bab 1

**THE LOVE AND THE FALSE**

**By Shura**

**Naruto hanya milik kishimoto**

Character: Hinata H. Sasuke U. Sakura H. Sasori A.

Gendre: Family, Hurt/comfort, Romance, Friendship

Rated: M

**Warning!**

Tidak untuk anak dibawah 18 th. Mohon maap untuk semua reader yang sakura lover kayaknya author bakal buat peran yang buruk disini. Sebagian karakter bakal OOC disini. Banyak tulisan yang melenceng dari yang seharusnya (KBBI). TYPO bertebaran disana LEMON. Sedikit bashing chara.

**Bagi yang tidak suka, disarankan jangan membacanya.**

**SUMMARY**

Sebuah kisah yang menceritakan kehidupan seorang Gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga yang dipenuhi dengan kepalsuan dan konplik dalam kehidupannya sehingga membawa dirinya kedalam pembawaan jati dirinya yang berbeda.

Kedatangan anggota keluarga baru keluarga Haruno kedalam anggota keluarga Hyuuga. Sebuah kepalsuan akan Cinta yang mempunyai tujuan Ambisi, sebuah persahabatan yang memberikan ketenangan dalam sebuah kesulitan, emosi yang tak pernah disangka, kecemburuan yang membuktikan rasa tak rela dan sebuah pembuktian yang sesungguhnyapun terlihat, pengorbanan dalam bentuk rasa sayang dan cinta, ketulusan itulah yang berarti.

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 1. first coming their.**

Hujan yang deras tak membuat gadis kecil ini bergeming sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Bibirnya bergetar, pipinya yang chubi terlihat memucat karna kedinginan. Sesekali isakan-isakan kecil terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Didepannya sebuah gundukan tanah disertai dengan sebuah nisan bertuliskan Hikari masih setia menjadi titik fokusnya saat ini. Seorang anak laki-laki yang nampak seusianya berlari menghampirinya memayunginya bersama sang gadis.

"hime! Syukurlah hah..a aku akhirnya me-menemukanmu..hah.."Ungkap anak laki-laki berwajah manis itu sembari mengatur napasnya, lalu iapun mendongak saat seorang lelaki paruh baya menghampirinya.

"Hinata."suara bariton khas lelaki dewasa terdengar darinya. "pulang sekarang. Kau membuat semua orang kerepotan karna mencarimu." Lelaki ini adalah ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi.

"..."Hinata masih terdiam tapi menurut saat lelaki paruh baya itu menuntunnya memasuki mobil disusul oleh anak berambut merah tadi.

Selama dalam perjalanan suasana didalam mobil terasa sunyi sampai akhirnya sebuah penyataan terlontar dari bibir mungil Hinata.

"m-mereka melakukannya l-lagi."ungkap Hinata sembari menunduk.

"Apa yang kali ini mereka katakan padamu?"respon Hiashi tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya pada jalanan yang sedikit buram karna hujan yang lumayan deras.

"..."Hinata semakin menunduk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang Ayah.

"Lain kali, jangan kau respon mereka. Jangan kau hiraukan mereka. Hyuuga selalu menjaga kehormatannya."lanjut Hiashi.

Sasori memandang sedih pada Hinata yang masih setia menundukan kepalanya. Yah inilah kehidupan Hinata bersama keluarganya, selalu menjunjung tinggi kehormatan dalam keluarga Hyuuga. Meski hidup dengan serba berkecukupan bukan berarti bisa menjamin kau bisa hidup bahagia. Yah walaupun dirinya juga termasuk keluarga yang berkecukupan juga, tapi dirinya berbeda dengan Hinata. Orang tuanya sangat mengerti akan semua yang diinginkannya, berbeda dengan sahabatanya, Hinata. Walaupun usianya masih 8 tahun, tapi ia bisa meTerkadang ia slalu berfikir, wujud kasih sayang orang tua itu seperti apa? Seperti orang tuanyakah yang slalu mengerti akan keinginannya entah itu baik atau buruk untuk dirinya, atau seperti ayah Hinata yang selalu mengatur kehidupan Hinata yang sudah pasti menurutnya itu baik dan yang pastinya ingin mendapatkan penilaian yang sempurna, tak peduli apa Hinata menyukainya atau tidak.

Didalam sebuah kamar yang didominasi warna ungu itu nampak dua anak berbeda gender asyik bermain dengan mainan mereka masing-masing. Gadis kecil yang diketahui bernama Hinata memainkan boneka barbienya dengan ceria, sesekali ia ikut mainkan dengan boneka kayu milik Sasori. Sudah dua jam lebih mereka bermain tak ada tanda-tanda dintara mereka yang terlihat bosan atau lelah. Sebuah ketukan dipintu menghentikan aktivitas mereka, tak lama kemudian dua orang maid menghampiri mereka.

"maap, Hime-sama. Tousan-sama sudah pulang. Beliau menyuruh Hime-sama untuk menemuinya diruang keluarga."ucap maid bernama akumi sekaligus sebagai pengasuh pribadi Hinata itu. Hinata melirik sebentar pada jam dinding dikamarnya sekilas, 'Baru pukul 03.00 tumben sekali tou-chan pulang cepat.'batin Hinata bingung. Walau begitu Hinata akhirnya mengangguk dan bangkit berdiri seraya menyodorkan boneka barbienya kepada Sasori.

"s-saso-kun, titip boneka Hime ya. J-jangan pulang dulu sebelum Hime k-kembali."pinta Hinata lembut sambil berlalu bersama Akumi.

Hinata berjalan terus menyusuri koridor di ikuti oleh akumi pengasuh yang lumayan cukup besar membuatnya harus berjalan bersabar karna jarak antara kamarnya dengan ruang pribadi sang ayah sedikit berjauhan. Hinata tahu dirinya tak sendirian saat ini, tapi tetap rasa sunyi masih kental terasa disekitarnya. Bagaimana tidak, dulu sebelum ibu dan kedua saudaranya masih ada rasa sepi seperti ini tak ia rasakan. Bermain bersama kakak laki-lakinya Neji, menggoda Hanabi bermain boneka, Ibunya yang menyuapi Hanabi dan Ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran dengan kopi hangat buatan ibunya. Berbicara mengenai ayahnya Hinata cukup penasaran juga apa gerangan sang ayah menyuruhnya untuk menenumuinya. Sudah pasti bukanlah untuk mengatakan hal yang membuatnya tersanjung.

"Maap, Hiashi-sama. Ini Saya Akumi bersama Hime-sama."perkataan Akumi membuat Hinata tersadar bahwa ternyata dirinya sudah berada di depan pintu ruang kerja ayahnya.

"masuk!" suara Hiashi dari dalam ruangan menyahut.

~ Hinata POV.~

Aku memasuki ruang kerja Tou-san bersama Akumi-san saat Tou-san setelah menyuruh kami masuk. Entah perasaanku atau apa, aku melihat raut wajah ayah yang Tak pernah melihat wajah tou-san secerah ini semenjak tragedi kecelakaan yang merenggut Kaa-san dan kedua saudaraku. Namun raut wajah itu menimbulkan suatu kejanggalan tersendiri untukku yang aku yakini sendiri bahwa ini ada hubunganya dengan kepulangan tou-san yang lebih awal dari biasanya.

"Nanti pukul 8 malam nanti bersiap-siaplah, tou-san akan memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang. Jadi tou-san harap jangan mengecewakan tou-san."ucap tou-san tegas padaku.

"S-siapa yang akan tou-san temui?"tanyaku penasaran.

"kelak dia akan jadi anggota keluarga kita Hinata. Apakah itu cukup memberikan jawaban atas rasa penasaranmu?" pertanyaan retoris yang tidak membutuhkan jawaban.

Aku mengangguk mengerti akan maksudnya itu. Akupun pamit pergi setelah sekiranya cukup untuk mengerti akan apa yang ingin tou-san katakan padaku lalu, tanpa menuggu lama lagi akupun segera kembali ke kamar, menemui Sasori-kun untuk kembali bermain dan bercanda bersama lagi. Toh jam masih menunjukan pukul 05.00 itu cukup untuk memberikanku waktu lebih lama bersantai sebelum pertemuan itu dilaksanakan.

~ End Hinata's POV. ~

Disebuah restoran ala Prancis yang sangat mewah, Hinata duduk disamping sang ayah. Sudah 10 menit lamanya mereka menunggu tapi seseorang yang mereka tunggu tak nampak juga. Hiashi sudah beberapa kali memainkan ponsel canggihnya dan Hinata sudah menghabiskan 2 gelas coklat hangat untuk melawan kantuknya.

"A-aku ngantuk, b –bisakah aku untuk t-tidur sebentar?" pinta Hinata ragu.

"Tidak sebentar lagi mereka datang" tolak Hiashi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel pintarnya. Tak lama kemudian seorang wanita dan seorang gadis kecil yang nampak seumuran Hinata menghampiri meja mereka.

"maap, menunggu lama. Tadi ada sedikit masalah dijalan." Ucap wanita itu sembari menampilkan mimik wajah menyesalnya pada Hiashi.

"hm. Tak apa, Duduklah! Kuperkenalkan, dia adalah Hinata putri tunggalku. Hinata, kenalkan dia Mebuki Haruno calon ibumu dan Sakura Haruno calon saudarimu." Ucap Hiashi tegas namun terdengar suaranya yang sedikit melembut dan Hinata tahu itu.

" hai, s-selamat malam oba-san." Sapa Hinata sopan.

"Selamat malam juga Hinata-chan. Hinata-chan selain manis juga sopan ya. Iya kan, Sakura-chan?" Tanya mebuki pada gadis yang berada di sampingnya.

"Iya, Kaa-chan. Beruntungnya kalau aku punya adik semanis Hinata-chan." Ucap Sakura sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata lembut tanpa mereka sadari sebuah senyuman misterius tersungging dibibir pasangan anak dan ibu itu.

"Ehemm. Baiklah karna semua sudah berkumpul, mari kita mulai acara makannya." Ucap Hiashi. Lalu merekapun memulai acara makan mereka yang memang sudah dipersiapkan oleh Hiashi sendiri. Semuanya nampak bahagia dengan keadaan ini, termasuk Hinata sendiri. Gadis sepolos dirinya mana mungkin mengerti akan suatu hal yang berbeda atas keadaannya dimassa depannya nanti. Mungkin cukup melihat orang yang disayanginya terlihat bahagia itu sudah cukup membuatnya merasa tenang, sang ayah yang paling disayanginya menemukan kebahagiaannya yang lain juga tak apa walau bukan dirinya. Itu sudah cukup untuknya.

.

.

.

...TBC...

.

Terimakasih sudah membaca Fict Gaje ni, kuharap para pembaca tidak penasaran dengan FF ni, takutnya Author Gaje ni justru membuat cerita yang berakhir dengan sangat mengecewakan.

.

Silahkan bagi para reader yang mau mengkritik atau memberikan saran pada FF Hyu.. Hyu terima apa adanya kok tapi jangan sama pairingnya ya, sebab ya itu sudah jadi keinginan Hyu sendiri..hehehe..#plak

tbh: ni FF pertama Hyu, mohon maap jika banyak banget kesalahan dalam tulisan maupun alur ceritanya.

Oke dech... sampai ketemu diChapter berikutnya yaaa..ARIGATOU!


	2. Bab 2

**THE LOVE AND THE FALSE**

**By Shura**

**Naruto hanya milik kishimoto**

**Character**: Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sasori akasuna.

**Gendre**: Family, Hurt/comfort, Romance, Friendship

Rated: M

.

**Warning!**

Tidak untuk anak dibawah 18 th. Mohon maap untuk semua reader yang sakura lover kayaknya author bakal buat peran yang buruk disini. Sebagian karakter bakal OOC disini. Banyak tulisan yang melenceng dari yang seharusnya (KBBI). TYPO bertebaran disana LEMON. Sedikit bashing chara.

Bagi yang tidak suka, disarankan jangan membacanya.

.

.

**SUMMARY**

Sebuah kisah yang menceritakan kehidupan seorang Gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga yang dipenuhi dengan kepalsuan dan konflik dalam kehidupannya sehingga membawa dirinya kedalam pembawaan jati dirinya yang berbeda.

Kedatangan anggota keluarga baru keluarga Haruno kedalam anggota keluarga Hyuuga. Sebuah kepalsuan akan Cinta yang mempunyai tujuan Ambisi, sebuah persahabatan yang memberikan ketenangan dalam sebuah kesulitan, emosi yang tak pernah disangka, kecemburuan yang membuktikan rasa tak rela dan sebuah pembuktian yang sesungguhnyapun terlihat, pengorbanan dalam bentuk rasa sayang dan cinta, ketulusan itulah yang berarti.

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

**Chapter 2. Decision**

Hal yang selalu diinginkan adalah kebahagiaan, bukan? Kau selalu mengejar apa dicita-citakan dan dengan sekuat tenagaberusaha untuk mewujudkannya. Tapi, untuk seorang Haruno tidaklah sesulit itu. Bermodalkan wajah cantik, tubuh yang langsing nan seksi juga pintar tentunya, maka hal apapun akan mudah tuk didapat, termasuk mendapatkan harta kekayaan yang berlimpah ruah tanpa harus bekerja keras dengan setiap harinya. Mebuki Haruno tentu mengerti pasti akan hal itu. Sikapnya yang terlihat anggun dan seksi membuat semua mata tertuju padanya dengan penuh kagum, termasuk seorang sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga sekalipun, Hyuuga Hiashi. Tidaklah ia akan sia-siakan kesempatan berharganya it. Mendapat seorang milyader terkemuka ke 2 di jepang setelah keluarga yang terkenal dengan lambang kipasnya itu, Uchiha.

Berawal dari pendekatannya menjadi sekertaris salah satu Direktur diperusahaan pusat Hyuuga corp. Perlahan tapi pasti ia mendekati Hiashi, mengenal kepribadian termasuk keluarganya yang ternyata hanya mempunyai putri tunggalnya dan ia tak perlu menyelidiki akan penyebabnya. Lalu inilah hasilnya, sebuah perayaan pesta pernikahan yang mewah, gaun pesta pernikahan yang super mahal, dan tentunya jaminan hidup yang pasti sangat menggiurkan. 'tak'an ku lepas begitu saja sebelum ini menjadi milikku.' Yah memang itulah niatannya sedari awal, bukan?

Pesta pernikahan keluarga Hyuuga digelar dengan sangat mewah, banyak pejabat dan relasi-relasi bisnis Hyuuga corp menghadiri acara ini. Bahkan beberapa selebritis pun nampak hadir maka jangan heran jika banyak wartawan dari berbagai media berbondong-bondong datang di acara yang membahagiakan meski hanya sebatas di halaman gedung saja.

Balutan gaun pernikahan berwarna putih dan seragam toksedo berwarna yang sama membuat kedua mempelai nampak serasi, cantik dan juga tampan hingga semua orang_tidak mengenalnya_tak mengira bahwa sesungguhnnya usia mereka tidaklah muda. Tak berapa lama setelah mereka mengucap janji sakralnya sang pastur mempersilahkan kedua sejoli yang telah terikat hubungan suami istri ini untuk berciuman.

"Dipersilahkan untuk mempelai pria mencium mempelai wanita sebagai tanda kalian sah menjadi pasangan suami istri."

Cup.

Merekapun berciuman singkat lalu disambut dengan suara tepuk tangan dari semua tamu lalu dilanjut dengan ucapan-ucapan selamat mereka kepada pasangan pengantin baru ini.

.

Hinata kecil tak henti-hentinya tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari orang tuanya, khususnya sang ayah tercinta. Meski raut wajah sang ayah terlihat datar namun ia tahu sorot matanya nampak terlihat bahagia.

"S-saso-kun aku bahagia sekali akhirnya tou-san tak'an kesepian lagi."ucap Hinata pada anak laki-laki berambut merah yang duduk disampingnya.

"tentu saja Hime-chan, selain itu Hime-chan juga tidak akan takut lagi jika tidur sendiri saat ada hujan lebat dan guntur, Kan merepotkan juga jika setiap malam aku harus menginap untuk menemani Hime-chan tidur." Ungkap sasori sedikit malas namun, terselip nada godaan dikalimatnya. Namun cukup ampuh untuk membuat Hinata kecil yang tadinya tersenyum bahagia berbalik mengkerut lalu mata bulatnya dengan iris sewarna lavender itu menyipit seolah berusaha agar wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan.

"jadi, Saso-kun kerepotan nemenin Hina-chan tidur? Ya sudah Hina-chan gak mau nemenin Saso-kun main boneka lagi, gak mau jadi boneka barbienya Saso-kun lagi." kesal Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari melipat tangannya di dadanya menunjukan sikap marahnya, bukannya terlihat menyeramkan malah justru jadi terlihat imut dimata Sasori, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mencubit kedua pipi chabi Hinata.

"ukh.. jangan ngambek gitu dong. Cuma becanda Hime." Ucap Sasori lalu menarik kedua pipi Chubi Hinata gemas membuat sang empunya mengerang kesakitan lalu membalas perbuatan Sasori dengan hal yang sama, lalu dilanjut dengan tawa riang keduanya. Saking asyiknya mereka tak menyadari seseorang menghampirinya.

"hai, bolehkah aku bergabung bersama kalian disini?"tanyanya menghentikan aksi canda Hinata dan sasori.

"E-eh, Sakura-san? T-Tentu saja."Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan. Oh iya, karna sekarang kita sudah resmi jadi saudara lebih baik panggil aku Sakura saja."pinta Sakura sambil duduk disamping Hinata yang lain dan tak lupa dengan senyum termanisnya.

"I-ya, S-sakura-chan. A-rigatou." Ucap Hinata gagap karna gugup.

"tidak..tidak. Harusnya aku yang bilang terima kasih karna, telah mau menerima keluarga kami di keluarga Hinata-chan. Oh iya, siapa anak laki-laki ini? Temannya Hinata-chan ya."ucap Sakura menunjuk anak laki-laki bersurai merah disamping Hinata.

"iya. Kenalkan ini Sasori-kun, Sahabatnya Hina-chan."

" Hai, aku Sakura." Ucap sakura manis sembari mengulurkan tangannya, dibalas dengan hal yang sama oleh Sasori.

"Aku Sasori. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Sakura-san."Ucap Sasori sopan.

"Hey..tak usah sekaku itu, panggil aku Sakura saja. Ngomong-ngomong Kau Tinggal dimana Sasori-kun?" tanya sakura memulai obrolan, merasa tertarik juga pada temannya Hinata yang manis ini.

"Didekat Rumahnya Hinata."

"Berarti kita bertetangga dong."Ucap Sakura antusias.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sasori.

"Malahan kamarnya Saso-kun berhadapan dengan kamarnya Hina-chan."sambung Hinata. Lalu merekapun berbicang bersama dilanjut dengan cerita-cerita ringan diantara mereka.

.

.

Didalam sebuah kamar yang sangat luas, terlihat sepasang manusia yang nampak bergumul dengan panasnya. Kamar yang memang dirancang kedap suara dan Tempat tidur dengan ukuran kingsize memudahkan mereka untuk bergerak lebih leluasa merubah posisi bercinta pasangan pengantin baru ini. Entah sudah berapa kali wanita ini sudah mencapai puncak kenikmatannya namun, lelaki ini masih terus menggerakan pinggulnya tanpa henti pada selangkangan istri barunya itu. Suara desahan terus mengalun bagai musik pengiring dalam pergulatan mereka. Rambut mereka yang sama-sama panjang nampak kusut dan tubuh telanjang nampak mengkilap karna keringat. Mebuki makin bergerak gelisah menandakan dirinya sudah hampir puncak dan Hiashi menyadari akan hal itu makin mempercepat gerakan in outnya dari belakang.

"Uhhh... uhhh... Hiashi-kuuuuh uhh..n uuuhh ah akuh mau keluaaar.. ahh.." Mebuki berbicara dengan tersedat-sedat karna desahannya menahan kenikmatan diselangkangannya.

"..."Hiasi tak menjawab

"Ahh...aahh..uuuhkkh..Hiashii-kkhuun..uuh.."Hiashi tak memperdulikan racauan Mebuki, malah makin mempercepat bahkan menekan lebih kuat hingga mencapai titik Gospot Mebuki membuatnya klimaks terlebih dahulu sebelum pada akhirnya disusul oleh Hiashi.

"Hiashi-kuun..."

"Mebuki..." Hiashi menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping mebuki dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Hiashi-kun, aku lelah. Aku tidur duluan, ya."ucap mebuki sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Hiashi.

"Hm. Tidurlah."jawab Hiashi. Setelahnya hembusan napas halus menerpa kulit leher hiashi menandakan sang istri telah terlelap. Hiashi lantas menggapai selimut yang berada di samping kiri Mebuki lantas menyelimuti tubuh telanjang mereka berdua.

"Arigatou." Hiashi mengecup sebentar kening Mebuki setelahnya ia melirik sebentar pada sebuah bingkai poto di nakas samping tempat tidur, Menatapnya sendu.

"Gomenne."Hiashi berkata lirih. Tak bisa dipungkiri meski dirinya kini telah mempunyai pengganti sang istri_ibu kandung Hinata namun, perasaan sedih yang selama ini ia tutupi dengan sempurna oleh ekspresi wajahnya yang dingin tak bisa ia hilangkan. Mungkin keputusannya untuk mencari pendamping hidupnya yang baru sekaligus ibu baru untuk hime kecilnya adalah keputusan yang tepat. Setidaknya, untuk mengobati rasa kesepianya tidaklah buruk. Merasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya akhinya Hiashi pun ikut terlelap disamping Mebuki.

.

.

Pukul 5 pagi dini hari Hiashi sudah siap dengan pakaian kantornya. Harusnya ia mengambil cuti kerja untuk liburan bulan madunya, namun apa boleh buat dirinya sebagai pemilik perusahaan Hyuuga Corp. Penanggung jawab penuh perusahaan, keputusan dan bagaimana maju mundurnya perusahaan harus ia utamakan. Well memang hasil dari komitmennya itu menghasilkan pencapaian yang sangat bagus dan sukses, namun juga berefek samping pada keluarganya. Jarang dirumah, pulang larut dan tentunya perhatian dan kasih sayang terhadap keluarganya sangat kurang. Jadi jangan heran jika dirinya tak tahu akan makanan atau warna kesukaan anggota keluarganya.

"Tou-chan mau berapa lama di Belanda?" tanya gadis berambut merah muda, Sakura. Mereka saat ini sedang mengantarkan Hiashi ke halaman rumah megah mereka.

"mungkin sekitar 2 minggu. Ingin oleh-oleh apa?"Hiashi lalu mengambil tas yang disodorkan Mebuki kepadanya.

"Humm! Aku ingin boneka dan tas tapi warnanya harus merah muda ya, Tou-san.!"pinta Sakura antusias.

"Bukannya tasnya Sakura-chan masih bagus, kenapa harus beli lagi?" sargah Mebuki pada Sakura.

"habisnya, aku pengen tas yang asli dari belanda Oka-chan." Rengek Sakura pada Mebuki.

"Baiklah. Hinata kau ingin apa?" Tanya Hiashi pada gadis yang sedari tadi diam tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"e-eh. N-nata-chan ingin T-tou-chan selamat hingga tujuan tanpa kekurangan apapun dan jaga kesehat selalu, Tou-chan."Ucap Hinata. walau ia berusaha agar tidak gagap, namun tetap saja rasa gugup selalu membuat gagapnya kambuh.

"Hm." lalu Hiashi pun masuk kemobil limusin silvernya setelah Mebuki memberikan kecupan dipipiya sekilas.

Selepas kepergian ayahnya Hinata beranjak masuk kerumahnya, namun sebuah tangan menahan lengannya. Iapun berbalik dan mendapati tangan Mebuki_ibu tirinyalah yang sedang menahannya sambil tersenyum aneh padanya.

"Kau mau kemana, Hinata-chan?"Mebuki menekan tiap kalimatnya hingga terdengar menyeramkan ditelinga Hinata, membuatnya sedikit takut.

"e-eh...o-oka-chan m-mau a-pa? A-aduh!"Hinata sangat kaget saat tiba-tiba Mebuki menjambak rambutnya, memaksanya untuk mendongak menatap langit. Terasa sakit bahkan Hinata sempat meneteskan air matanya.

"a-apa y-yang 0-oka...uuhh.."

"DENGAR anak manja. Jangan kau panggil aku Oka-chan jika bukan di hadapan Tou-sanmu karna aku BUKANLAH OKA-CHANMU!"

"A-apa m-maksudnya?"tanya Hinata bingung. 'apa maksudnya? Bukannya sekarang Mebuki-san telah jadi Ibuku.'

"Dasar gadis BODOH! Ya kau hanya harus memanggil Oka-chan saat didepan Tou-sanmu dan orang yang mengenalnya saja. Selain itu jangan pernah kau mengumbar-umbar aku adalah saudarimu, memang aku sudi apa punya saudara sepertimu, huh, Memuakan."tambah Sakura angkuh.

Hinata menatapnya tak percaya. Apa maksudnya selama kedekatan dan kebaikan mereka selama ini hanya 'sandiwara' untuk mendapatkan hatinya dan ayahnya?

"Aaa... Hinata sepertinya 2 minggu ini kau tidak akan bisa beristirahat total. Lihatlah rumput yang sedang dipangkas itu masih banyak yang tinggi dan nampaknya harus dirapihkan, benarkan Sakura-chan?"

"iya, Oka-chan."Sakura lantas mendorong tubuh mungil Hinata dengan keras hingga tersungkur, namun beruntung rumput taman dihalaman rumahnya cukup empuk sehingga Hinata tidak terlalu sakit ketika tubuhnya tersungkur.

"potong kembali semua rumput taman dan bersihkan taman yang ada disekitar rumah ini dan jangan sekali-kali ada maid yang membantumu, jika hal itu terjadi jangan salahkan aku jika mengueluarkan maidmu pada saat itu juga. CAMKAN itu baik-baik." Melihat Hinata yang sedang menahan tangisnya membuat Mebuki makin geram karna gadis yang menurutnya manja dan cengeng itu.

"CEPAT LAKUKAN BODOH! Jika tidak maka bersiaplah kau akan menerima hukuman lebih berat lagi dari ini! KAMI MENGAWASIMU, HINATA!" Ancam Sakura lalu berjalan masuk ke Rumah bersama Mebuki, menghiraukan Hinata yang mulai terisak menangis.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Waah makasih banyak pada semua pembaca yang telah mau berpartisipasi di FF gaje Hyu ini. Semua komentar yang berisikan kritik, saran maupun dukungan Hyu terima dengan lapang dada.

Disini Hyu mulai memunculkan konflik tapi, Sosok sasuke dan kawan-kawan narutonya belum bisa Hyu masukin. Karna sengaja, Hyu ga kasih porsi juga karna bakalan panjaaaang dan lama ngetiknya juga. Ngebosenin juga ya, dibagian ini. Gomen..gomen..CERITANYA...

Well... maap juga nih bagi para Reviewer yang nanyain soal pair masih rahasia loh.. tapi yang jelas Hyu ga akan buat pairing 'sasusaku' karna yaa,... begitulah.

Saatnya.. **RnR**..

Snhindigohime; yaa.. ni dah lanjut. makasih dukungannya.

Renita nee-chan; maap yaa. ending pairignya ga bakalan jadi sasusaku. tapi klo slight ada...maap

Miura-chan;hai...salam kenal juga. maap juga ga bakalan ending sasusaku. tapi kao slight ada...maap xD

Guest; iya kayak sinetron padahal Hyu ga suka sinetron loh..makasih dukungannya.

Sana-chan; maap..makasih sarannya. Hyu coba perbaiki lagi

Eysha'CherryBossom; Hyu jga baru nyadar, kalimatnya emang banyak yang salah setelah di update. makasih yaa sarannya.

Himenaina; udah update niih. makasih

Hinatauchiha69;endingnya..Hyu rahasiain dulu yaa...kebetulan yaa Hyu jga suka sasohina. ni jga buat ramein FFnya Sasohina. makasih

Lluk Minak cullen; iyaa..dah update niih. tbh; jangan panggil senpai. panggil aja Hyu. soalnya ilmunya Hyu masih dangkal soal FF...hehe..xD

.

.

.

.

.

Arigatou..minna.. telah mendukung FFnya Hyu..

**'so...See you in next Chap..'**

**Please Review... **


	3. bab 3

**THE LOVE AND THE FALSE**

**By Syuchi Hyu**

**Naruto hanya milik kishimoto**

**Character**: Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sasori akasuna.

**Gendre**: Family, Hurt/comfort, Romance, Friendship

Rated: M

.

**Warning!**

Tidak untuk anak dibawah 18 th. Mohon maap untuk semua reader yang sakura lover kayaknya author bakal buat peran yang buruk disini. Sebagian karakter bakal OOC disini. Banyak tulisan yang melenceng dari yang seharusnya (KBBI). TYPO bertebaran disana LEMON. Sedikit bashing chara. Buat pairing masih ku rahasiain semuanya ku pusatin buat Hinata.

Bagi yang tidak suka, disarankan jangan membacanya.

.

.

**SUMMARY**

Sebuah kisah yang menceritakan kehidupan seorang Gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga yang dipenuhi dengan kepalsuan dan konflik dalam kehidupannya sehingga membawa dirinya kedalam pembawaan jati dirinya yang berbeda.

Kedatangan anggota keluarga baru keluarga Haruno kedalam anggota keluarga Hyuuga. Sebuah kepalsuan akan Cinta yang mempunyai tujuan Ambisi, sebuah persahabatan yang memberikan ketenangan dalam sebuah kesulitan, emosi yang tak pernah disangka, kecemburuan yang membuktikan rasa tak rela dan sebuah pembuktian yang sesungguhnyapun terlihat, pengorbanan dalam bentuk rasa sayang dan cinta, ketulusan itulah yang berarti.

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3. Sorrow**

Hidup tak akan selamnya akan benar-benar sama seperti apa yang kau pikirkan. Perputaran roda kehidupanlah yang akan menentukan nasibmu. Hanya saja, kau sendirilah yang harus mengusahakannya menuju kehidupan yang lebih baik.

Tapi, usaha tak akan ada hasilnya tanpa adanya pengorbanan. Apakah perasaan juga harus berperan dalam hal ini? Kurasa ya.

Tubuh yang Kelelahan dan kurang tidur membuat tubuh Hinata kecil semakin terlihat ringkih. Wajah ayu yang selalu mengeluarkan rona merah kini terganti dengan kulit yang terlihat pucat. Sekolah Konoha Elementary school adalah sekolah yang termasuk sekolah favorit yang dipilihkan untuk tempat Hinata menimba ilmu di tingkat dasarnya. Memang hari ini terasa sangat melelahkan dibanding hari sebelumnya. Entah mungkin karna tadi ia bangun terlalu kepagian atau karna ia belum sarapan terlebih dahulu. Kakinya ia seret menuju kelas 3a, tempat kelasnya belajar. Memang ia merasa tubuhnya saat ini terasa berat untuk digerakan, ditambah kepalanya terasa pusing, kalau tahu begini ia mungkin tak perlu masuk kelas saja dan beristirahat di atap sekolah tidaklah buruk, yang penting jangan pulang kerumah dulu sebelum sekolah bubar. Mungkin saat ini Hinata sudah berbelok menuju tangga yang menghubungkan koridor kelas dengan atap sekolah andai tak ada orang yang menyapanya dari belakang.

"Ohayo." Sapa seseorang menepuk bahunya ringan.

"O-ohayo..."balas Hinata berusaha mengendalikan kegugupannya saat seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya, takut jika anak itu melaporkannya pada guru bahwa ia akan membolos. Namun pada akhirnya ia bernapas lega karna ternyata Sasorilah orangnya,"..S-Saso-kun. yokata."

"Daijobuka? Wajahmu pucat, Hime." Selidik Sasori.

"Eh? Tidak. Hina-chan baik-baik saja. Sungguh." Sangkal Hinata berusaha meyakinkan. Namun Sasori bukanlah orang yang mengenal Hinata hanya satu atau dua tahun tapi, dari semenjak sekolah Taman Kanak-Kanak hingga masuk sekolah tingkat dasar_kelas 4 SD_sekarang. jadi, ia tahu persis sipat Hinata seperti apa dan Hinata bukanlah anak yang pintar untuk berbohong.

"Ikut aku."

Hinata hanya bisa menurut saat Sasori memegang tangannya lalu membawanya ke atap sekolah. Toh ia tak keberatan karna memang itu adalah tempat yang menjadi tujuannya juga sebelum Sasori menahannya tadi.

...

Kedatangan murid baru membuat seisi kelas 4-A sangat berisik melebihi kebisingan jalan tol kena macet, terutama di kalangan murid perempuan. Pandangan mereka tak pernah lepas dari murid pindahan yang berdiri didepannya dengan gaya khasnya yang terbilang sangat tenang seakan dunia hanya miliknya saja.

"Ayo perkenalkan namamu dan asal sekolahmu." Perintah guru yang diketahui bernama matsuzaka yang merupakan wali kelas 4-A.

"Hm. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, asal sekolah Suna Elemantary Internasional school." Ucapnya singkat. Semua kelas Hening, penjelasan singkat Sasuke membuat semua terdiam dengan lekat memandangnya penuh kagum dikalangan siswi tentunya hanya dengusan irinya saja dari para siswa SD itu.

"baiklah apa ada pertanyaan?" sontak semua siswi mengangkat tangannya kala sang guru mengarahkannya untuk bertanya pada siswa tampan itu dimulailah acara tanya menanya itu dengan heboh tapi dibalas dengan jawaban ambigu dari Sasuke yang tentunya hanya kata 'hm' ato 'tidak' ato 'ya' selebihnya no comment (?)

...

Tiada hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya selain melihat ayah tercintanya pulang kerumah dan bertemu dengannya lalu berbagi pelukan melepas rindu. sesekali ia sesekali bersenandung kecil khas anak-anak. Sayang sekali Sasori tak bisa ikut pulang bersama dikarnakan ia sedang ada jadwal les. Padahal biasanya ia akan mengajak Sasori kerumahya jika ayahya pulang dari luar negri dan Tepat hari inilah ayahnya akan pulang kerumah. Dikoridor sekolah Hinata berjalan sendirian dengan riang tanpa fokus pada jalan didepannya hingga tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang menggerutu kesal sambil mengutak-ngatik Ponselnya.

BRUK!

"Aduh.."

Hinata limbung dan jatuh terduduk.

"Eh..? maap, Kau tidak apa-apakan?" Tanya seseorang lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata bermaksud membantu Hinata untuk berdiri.

"I-iya t-tidak a-apa."jawab Hinata sambil membalas uluran tangan yang telah menabraknya itu.

"maap aku tidak fokus kejalan jadi, aku tak melihatmu." Meskipun terdengar datar namun terselip ada nada penyesalan disana hingga membuat Hinata tak enak hati karna walau bagaimanapun ia juga turut bersalah dalam hal ini.

"T-tidak a-apa Oni-san, lagian aku juga yang kurang hati-hati." Hinata tersenyum tulus sambil merona cantik.(Kau tahu Hinata itu sangat manis jika sedang merona begitu#bayangin sendiri aja ma Author *dicuekin Reader #pundung)*oke…Back To Story*

"kau manis sekali. Kalau begitu perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Itachi. Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya pada Hinata.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata. Senang bisa berkenalan dengan I ita-san."Jawab HInata sambil tersenyum malu. ini yang kedua kalinya ada orang yang mau berkenalan dengannya duluan selain Sasori, apalagi anak laki-laki yang didepannya ini terlihat sangat tampan, mata iris hitam legam yang terlihat teduh, kulit putih dan rambut raven yang panjang mengingatkannya akan sosok sepupunya dan jangan lupakan ia sangat ramah membuat Hinata sangat betah dengan aura kehangatan yang ditimbulkan sosok Itachi padanya. Itachi tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya pada gadis kecil yang berada dihadapanya ini. Wajahnya yang manis makin terlihat makin manis dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya itu membuatnya gemas dan tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit kedua pipi chabinya Hinata.

"Hahaha… kamu ini benar-benar manis sekali Hinata-chan. " ucap Itachi sambil mengusap-ngusap pipi Hinata lalu dengan perlahan ia menariknya dengan lembut membuat sang empu makin memerah dan tak lupa ekspresi terkejutnya karna perlakuan Itachi.

"I..i..ita-san…. ."Ucap Hinata gugup.

"e-eh? Maap Hinata-chan. I-Ini reflek. "ucap itachi buru-buru ia minta maap saat dilihatnya Hinata yang ingin menangis. Ia mengelus dahinya dengan gugup saat Hinata membalas ucapan maapnya dengan mengangguk. Rasanya memang ini kebiasannya yang tak tahan untuk menyentuh atau menggoda sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik. Salahkan kebiasaannya yang selalu menjahili setiap hari. Oh ya.. ngomong-ngomong soal adik iya jadi teringat akan niatannya ia kesini tadi.

"sebenarnya Hinata-chan aku kesini untuk mencari adikku. Aku harus menjemputnya sekarang juga. Apa kau mengenal anak ini namanya Uchiha Sasuke." Tanya Itachi sambil mengarahkan layar Ponselnya kepada Hinata.

"Iya. Bahkan kami sekelas dengannya Ita-san. Tapi saya tidak melihatnya saat pelajaran terakhir tadi."Ucap Hinata sambil mengingat-ngingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia melihat anak yang bernama Sesuke.

"Oh..Ya sudah. Aku akan mencarinya sendiri. Arigatou Hinata-chan. Jaa ne." Itachi lantas berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang menatapnya bingung. 'aneh kalo emang buru-buru begitu kenapa ia terlihat santai' pikir Hinata. Mengedikan bahunya tak mau ambil pusing Hinata lantas bergegas keluar dari gedung sekolah karna hari sudah menjelang sore. Ia hanya berharap semoga ia bisa secepatnya bertemu dengan sang ayah tercinta.

..

Sementara itu di sudut atap gedung sekolah, seorang anak berambut raven dengan gaya style emonya nampak asyik dengan tablet mininya. Game yang memerankan seorang pahlawan kesukaanya. Saking asyiknya ia tak menyadari seseorang yang menghampirinya dengan seringai jahilnya.

"Haloo Sasu-Chaaan"

"Hwaaa.. BAKA ANIKI! Kau..yaah Game Over. Ini semua gara-gara aniki." teriak sasuke marah. Dasar pengganggu, padahal sudah sedikit lagi ia akan berada di level 10.

"Eh. Kenpa? Kau sendiri yang mudah kaget. Aniki hanya ingin mengejutkan adikkku yang manis ini." Ucap Itachi dengan innoncent ia duduk disamping Sasuke yang menurutnya sedang merajuk.

"jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, aku tidak suka. Hanya Kaa-san yang boleh."ungkap Sasuke ketus.

"Ish. kau ini ketus sekali pada Anikimu. Ya sudahlah ayo kita pulang, kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah menunggu kita dirumah." Itachi lantas berdiri dari dari posisi duduknya disusul oleh Sasuke walaupun terlihat malas.

…

The Love And The False

…

"Tou-saaaannn!"Teriak Sakura girang saat Hiashi keluar dari mobil pribadinya dan langsung ia memeluk tubuh tegapnya, karna tubuh sakura hanya sampai batas perutnya. Hiashi hanya tersenyum tipis lalu membalas pelukan Sakura padanya.

"selamat datang Anata." Mebuki tersenyum lantas mencium pipi Hiashi dengan Lembut.

"Hm. Mana Hinata?"Tanya Hiashi merasa aneh saat putri kandungnya tak ikut menyambutnya. Ia heran biasanya Hinata yang paling antusias untuk menyambut kepulangannya. Pertanyaan Hiashi membuat pasangan anak dan ibu itu sedikit was-was. Pasalnya merekalah yang membuat Hinata sering pulang telat. Bagaimana tidak jika fasilitas yang diberikan Hiashi pada Hinata meraka back off semua. Mulai dari koputer, uang jajan yang dipotong 70% dan jangan lupakan sopir beserta mobil yang harusnya menjadi alat anatar jemputnya setiap hari mereka hentikan dengan alasan membuat Hinata lebih mandiri, padahal Sakura yang memakainya sendiri.

"Anata, lebih baik kita masuk dulu. Tidak baik berbicara di luar rumah." Ucap Mebuki lantas menggandeng lengan Hiashi untuk mengikutinya ke dalam rumah.

Semua orang menyambut baik kedatangan orang menunduk homat saat Hiashi bersama anggota keluarga barunya melewatimereka.

"Belakangan ini Hinata sering keluyuran. Bukannya apa-apa hanya saja dia suka lupa makan , entah apa kegiatannya diluar sana."Tutur Mebuki dengan ekspresi menghawatirkan. Hiashi Nampak terdiam saat Mebuki mengatakan hal demikian. Baginya suatu keheranan yang mengganjal kala ia mendengar apa yang terjadi pada Hinata saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, Hinata yang ia tahu adalah anak yang sangat pemalu dan lemah hal bergaul, maka tak heran jika Hiashi selalu memarahi atau bahkan bertindak tegas pada Hinata semata-mata hanya untuk mendidiknya supaya ia lebih bisa meyakini dirinya bahwa sesungguhnya ia bisa. Tapi jika sudah benar-benar gemas dengan sikap pemalunya Hinata, ia mungkin tak'an segan-segan untuk mengabaikannya. Bukannya ia tidak menyayangi Hinata malah ia sesungguhnya tak rela jika melihat Hinatanya menangis apalagi jika itu adalah ulahnya namun ia berusaha untuk tetap tegas dalam hal ini. Namun apalah dikata dirinya yang minim ekspresi tentu sedikit sulit untuk mengekspresikan rasa sayangnya itu.

"Kau tidak melarangnya?" Tanya Hiashi.

"aku sudah melarangnya, tapi Hinata sendiri yang tidak mau mendengarku, iya kan Sakura-chan ?" melirik dengan tatapan liciknya pada Sakura.

"Humm… " Sakura mengangguk dengan semangat,senang jika ia bisa menjelek-jelekan saudari tirinya itu didepan Hiashi." Disekolah juga ia ternyata suka membolos Otou-san".

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hiashi ragu. Baru kali ini ia medengar putrid kandungnya itu bersikap menyalahi aturan.

Disaat semuanya sibuk bercengkrama datanglah seorang gadis yang sedari tadi mereka perbincangkan. Sontak semuanya mengalihkan perhatian padanya. Hiashi lantas berdiri saat melihat penampilan putrinya itu sangat berantakan.

Hinata terdiam tegang kala mendapati sang ayah menampakan raut wajah datarnya sambil berjaLan menghampirnya.

"T. -chan go..gommeen…"

"Dari ,mana saja kau?" kalimat Hinata yang tergagap terpotong Hiashi yang menatap tajam padanya.

"a-aku a ada jadwal p-piket d dan k ketinggal lan b bus." Jawab Hinata gagap.

"Bukannya ada Hujuki yang menjemputmu?" Tanya Hiashi.

"Ah iya Hiashi-kun aku lupa Hujuki sedang cuti karna katanya istrinya sakit." Jawab Mebuki cepat. Takut saat Hinata akan menjawabnya bahwa Hujuki yang merupakan sopir pribadinya Hinata diberhentikannya sementara.

"….." Hiashi terdiam tak menjawab. Ia hanya sedikit aneh dengan keadaan yang sekarang ini. Kenapa semua ini terasa menjanggal. Pertama keadaan Hinata yang memang menurutnya terlihat sangat kurus, Hajuki yang tiba-tiba mengambil cuti tanpa adanya pemberitahuan padanya. Hiashi bukanlah orang yang bodoh untuk bisa menyadari kekeliruan ini.

"Hiashi-kun, kau kenapa?" Tanya Mebuki cemas. Bukan karna dirinya cemas karna keadaan Hiashi yang terlihat baik-baik saja, hanya ia merasa Hiashi sedang memikirkan sesuatu, dan itu bukanlah hal yang bisa ia abaikan.

"….."

"Hiashi-kun..?" Tanya Mebuki ulang tapi kali ini ia menyentuh lengan Hiashi.

"Hm." Jawab HIashi tersadar dari lamunannya. Inilah yang disebut dengan rasa gusar seorang ayah, cemas hingga harus membuatnya harus berpikir lebih dalam akan hal ini.

" Aku ingin istirahat." Jawabnya pada akhirnya. Hiashi lantas beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka yang menatapnya dengan pandangan berbeda-beda.

Hinata menundukan kepalanya kala sang ayah telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Setetes air mata jatuh pada lantai dekat kakinya. Haruskah ia meratap menyesali sikap ayahnya yang sekarang mendiaminya. Tibatiba ia tersentak saat seseorang menarik kepalanya hingga ia harus mengikuti arah tarikan dikepalanya itu.

"Ah….kaaa-s samaa" Rintih Hinata saat rambutnya dijambak oleh Mebuki hingga kepalanya mendongak menatapnya.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau menceritakan kegiatanmu selama satu minggu ini pada ayahmu. Jika kau melakukannya aku tak'an segan-segan untuk membuat perhitungan padamu bahkan jika kau berani nekad aku tak akan menjamin jika ayahmu juga akan bebas. Kau 'mengerti' Hinata?" ancam Mebuki tepat di depan wajah Hinata. Dengan tubuh yang gemetar karna takut iapun mengangguk.

Dengan senyuman sinis ia melepaskan jambakannya secara paksa dari rambut Hinata dan meninggalkan Hinata yang kini sudah mulai terisak karna rasa sakit di lututnya yang sebenarnya juga hatinya yang juga turut merasakannya, sedang Sakura sangat senang melihat Hinata yang seperti ini . dengan angkuhnya ia mulai berjalan meninggalkanya menyusul Mebuki.

…

The Love And The False

…

Sasori termenung di atas ranjang bersprey Transformer warna merahnya. Ia hanya sibuk berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menolong sahabatnya, Hinata. Bisa saja ia menceritakan semuanya pada orang tuanya, hanya saja ia sudah berjanji tuk tidak menceritakan apa-apa kepada siapapun kecuali atas permintaan Hinata sendiri. Haruskah ia menunggu untuk dirinya menjadi dewasa dulu. Lama ia bergelut dengan pikirannya tanpa ia sadari seorang wanita dewasa menghampirinya.

" Hayo lagi ngelamunin apa?" Tanyanya jahil. Karna ulahnya itu Sasori terlonjak kaget dan menatapnya bosan setengah jengkel.

"kaa-chan membuat aku kaget saja. "

"hm. Saso-kun lagi ngelamunin siapa?" goda wanita ini. Usianya yang sudah berusia 30 an ini Nampak masih terlihat cantik seperti usia 25 tahunan. Ia bernama Akasuna Suyuri.

"apaan ga," Sasori melipat tangannya di dadanya pertanda ia kesal.

"eh…anak kaa-chan yang manis ini jangan ngambek dong. Ntar makin imut lho." Canda sang ibu sambil sesekali mencubit pipi Sasori pelan.

"uhk..Kaa-chan."

"ha..ha..ha.. iya iya. Kaa-chan ngalah. Oh iya Saso-kun tadi kaa-chan dapat telpon dari belanda."

"benarkah?" Sasori berkata sambil mengubah raut wajahnya. Ia memang sangat semangat jika menyangkut dengan Negara kincir angin itu.

"iya. Katanya liburan musim panas nanti mereka akan kesini."

"apa dia juga akan ikut?"

"Tentu saja, sayang. Oh iya hari ini Saso-kun ada Kerja kelompok sama Hina-chan?" Tanya sang ibu sambil menatap Sasori lembut.

Sasori terdiam sebentar. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Hinata, tidak mungkin Hinata berani berbohong seperti itu.

"iya, Kaa-chan. Memang kenapa?" Tanya Sasori seakan itu memang benar adanya.

"tadi Hina-chan telpon katanya ia akan datang kesini nanti sore dengan Hajuki."

"Benarkah? .. Baiklah." Balas Sasori dengan semangat.

..

..

..

Hinata terduduk diam dibalkon kamarnya, meski waktu telah menunjukan waktu tengah malam namun dirinya tak berniat sedikitpun tuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Merenung dalam kgelap dan sunyinya malam telah membuatnya terbiasa akan hal itu. Tatapan matanya tak terfokus entah pikirannya melayan akan sesuatu yang membuatnya tak bisa tuk tak menangis.

Kehadiran ayahnya harusnya bisa membuatnya senang dan bahagia nyatanya sama sekali berbeda.

" kamisama apa yang harus Hina-chan lakukan…" lirihnya lalu ia pun menunduk menyembunyikan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya dengan klkaki yang ia tekuk.

Haruskah ia melarikan diri dari kenyataan lagi.

#Flashback on#

Hinata tersenyum senang saat iris Ametysnya menangkap mobil silver kebanggan sang ayah telah terparkir dengan apik didepan rumahnya.

Niatnya ia ingin segera berhambur memeluk ayahnya yang sedang duduk diruang keluarga bersama Mebuki dan Sakura. Tapi , terhenti saat semua pasang mata teralihkan menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tak ramah dalam pandangannya.

"Hinata ikut Tou-san!" Perintah Hiashi tegas tanpa terbantahkan. Iapun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Hinata sempat tekejut derngan nada suaranya yang sangat terasa dingin dan menusuk namun, pada akhirnya iapun mengikutinya menuju ruang kerja Hiashi. Sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari ruang keluarga ia sempat melihat seringai licik dari duo Haruno. Ia mungkin harus segera menyiapkan mentalnya untuk sesuatu yang buruk lagi.

"kau benar-benar mengecewakan, Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata makin menunduk mendengar desisan ayahnya yang duduk dihadapannya.

"maap.."Gumam Hinata.

"..." Hiashi tak membalas permintaan maap Hinata. Ia justru mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari balik jas hitam mewahnya.

Sreet

"…"

Hinata terdiam saat Hiashi menaruh kertas itu didepannya.

"jelaskan kenapa nilai harianmu buruk."

"….." Hinata masih bungkam bingung, bagaimana cara ia menjelaskan hal ini pada ayahnya. Apakah ia harus jujur. Tapi apa ayahnya tak melihat keadannya sekarang.

"Jawab HYUUGA HINATA!" Hiashi meningkatkan kapasitas suaranya makin tinggi, jengkel ia melihat Hinata tak juga berbicara. Hinata tentunya kaget dengan bentakan ayahnya yang secara tiba-tiba membuatnya tak kuat menahan air mata yang sedari tadi sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"m-maap T-t-touchan… a.. ."

"BICARALAH YANG JELAS!"

"a a aku… G g gomme nee.." pada akhirnya ia kembali menunduk dengan air mata terus mengalir di pipinya.

" apa maap karna kau sering membolos saat sekolah dan les, bermain game sampai larut malam, pulang sekolah tidak tepat waktu, tidak mau berbagi dengan Sakura atau kau ingin minta maap karna kau ingin terus mengulanginya lagi saay tou-chan tidak sedang dirumah lalu mendapat nilai dibawah rata-rata dan menjadi anak nakal begitu." ungkap Hiasi panjang lebar.

"A a aku…"

"aku benar-benar kecewa padamu Hinata."

"….." Hinata tak kuasa menatap mata Ayahnya yang sedang manatapnya dingin seperti itu.

"haruskah aku mencoretmu sebagai calon pewaris tunggal Hyuuga dan memberangkatkanmu keluar negri ?" ungkap ayahnya lirih.

Hinata sontak mengangkat wajahnya tak percaya akan perkataan ayahnya. apa itu artinya ayahnya ingin ia keluar dari rumah. Apa…

Hiashi lantas berdiri dan berbalik saat Hinata menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sangat menyakitkan.

"bila kau ingin aku merubah rasa kekecewaanku ini padamu, maka buatlah aku bangga akan prestasimu. Karna aku sama sekali tak suka dengan anak yang lemah seperti itu."

Hinata hanya terdiam saat Hiashi keluar dari ruangan menyisakan dirinya yang menangis dalam diamnya.

#Flashback off#

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya menaampilkan ekspresi yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"apa itu yang Tou-Chan inginkan, menjadi hebat.." Hinata lantas tersenyum sinis. Sorot mata yang biasanya memancarkan keteduhan dan kelembutan kini berganti menjadi sorot mata yang dingin nan tegas.

"kalau begitu aku tak akan ragu untuk melakukannya." Sebuah tekad yang akan benar-benar akan mengubah kehidupannya kelak.

….

….To Be countinued….

…..

Haiii minaa.. author gaje kembali lagi niih..

Ga enak juga ya ngebiarin FF ku jadi busuk di akun. Halaah.. bosen yaa bacanya ga ada yang seru.

Sengaja aku buat chap ini aku buat khusus buat Hinata semua. Biar para reader tahu gimana Hinata bakal author buat OOC disini, yang meyangka ini ceritanya kayak bawang merah bawang putih nampaknya agak salah yaa. Karna tetrus terang aku gak suka Hinata-hime yang slalu lemah dan pasrah ditindas. Tapi tetap aja aku juga akan tetep buata Hinata juga kan mengalami kehidupan yang sulit disini. Jadi tetep setia ngikutin cerita ini dari chap ke chap ya..#Peace ;)

terima kasih banyak telah mau baca Ff ku yang sangat membosankan ini.

Maap nih aku gak bisa balas review kalian satu-satu. Namun aku slalu baca kok review kalian.

Kuharap reader gak bosen bosen buat review..

Arigatou…

…See you next Chap….


	4. bag 4

**THE LOVE AND THE FALSE**

**By Syuchi Hyu**

**Naruto hanya milik kishimoto**

**Character**: Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sasori akasuna.

**Gendre**: Family, Hurt/comfort, Romance, Friendship

**Rated: M**

.

**Warning!**

_**Tidak untuk anak dibawah 18 th. Mohon maap untuk semua reader yang sakura lover kayaknya author bakal buat peran yang buruk disini. Sebagian karakter bakal OOC disini. Banyak tulisan yang melenceng dari yang seharusnya (KBBI). TYPO bertebaran disana LEMON. Sedikit bashing chara.**__**Buat pairing masih dirahasiain semuanya dipusatin buat Hinata.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA, DISARANKAN JANGAN MEMBACANYA.**

.

.

**SUMMARY**

_**Sebuah kisah yang menceritakan kehidupan seorang Gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga yang dipenuhi dengan kepalsuan dan konflik dalam kehidupannya sehingga membawa dirinya kedalam pembawaan jati dirinya yang berbeda.**_

_**Kedatangan anggota keluarga baru keluarga Haruno kedalam anggota keluarga Hyuuga. Sebuah kepalsuan akan Cinta yang mempunyai tujuan dan Ambisi, sebuah persahabatan yang memberikan ketenangan dalam berbagai kesulitan, emosi yang tak pernah disangka, kecemburuan yang membuktikan rasa tak rela dan sebuah pembuktian yang sesungguhnyapun terlihat, pengorbanan dalam bentuk rasa sayang dan cinta, tapi hanya ketulusan itulah yang berarti.**_

_**Happy Reading!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3. Your Heart**

Pagi menjelang dan sang mentaripun mulai menampakan diri membuat semuanya terlihat terang benderang. Hinata terbangun saat cahaya mentari menerpa wajah ayunya. Ia sedikit mengerang saat kepalanya terasa berat dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa pegal disana-sini.

"huhmmm... kepalaku sakit sekali. Pasti aku demam." Lirihnya. Menghiraukan rasa peningnya Hinata berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi tak lama kemudian terdengar suara guyuran air dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Hinata!"

Hinata menoleh pada Sasori yang sedang berlari kecil menyusulnya di belakang.

Ia tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya sebagai respon untuk Sasori.

"Ayo kita kekelas bersama." Ajak Sasori di sambut dengan anggukan Hinata lalu mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju kelas yang ada di lantai 2.

Karna mereka datang lebih pagi dari biasanya membuat mereka bisa bersantai lama-lama dikelas, namun kali ini berbeda karna ada seseorang lagi yang sudah tiba sebelum mereka, ia adalah Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke murid pindahan dari kota Suna.

Sasori berniat menghampiri Sasuke namun Hinata menahannya, membuat Sasori menoleh bertanya padanya.

"A-aku ingin istirahat bi-bisakah Saso-kun menemaniku?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hime wajahmu pucat. Kau sakit?"

"Hhm..hanya sedikit pusing." Jawab Hinata. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa kepalanya makin berat dan kupingnya terasa berdengung dengan pandangannya pun memburam.

Bruukh!

sebelumnya Sasori sempat terkejut tapi dengan cepat kesadarannya mempengaruhinya untuk segera mengambil tindakan cepat, ia menangkap tubuh Hinata. Sasori panic saat ia menyentuh kulit Hinata yang terasa sangat panas.

"Astaga..Hime, kau demam tinggi." Buru-buru Sasori mengangkat Hinata bermaksud menggendongnya dipunggungnya, namun apa daya, ia yang sama sekali tidak jago dalam olah raga yang lebih suka ia menghabiskan waktunya diruang seni ini tentu sedikit kesulitan, Sampai akhirnya..

"Eh. Sasuke?" Ia lega saat Sasuke membantunya mengangkat Hinata yang sudah tak sadarkan diri kepunggung Sasori.

"Kau harusnya minta tolong jika memang tak bisa."

"Iya. Arigatou."

Dengan berakhirnya percakapan mereka Sasori segera beranjak pergi menuju ruang UKS.

.

.

.

Sakura berlari di koridor yang telah sepi. Ia tahu ia sangat terlambat masuk kelas dan dipastikan ia tidak akan bisa mengikuti pelajaran pertama jika gurunya belum masuk kekelas, berharap gurunya belum masuk kekelas karna ia tahu guru pelajaran pertamanya ini juga suka terlambat masuk ke kelas, namun ia juga harus berusaha untuk bias mengantisipasinya jikalau gurunya itu datang lebih dulu dari pada dirinya. Salahkan saja pelayan-pelayan keluarga Hyuuga itu yang tak membangukannya lebih pagi. Padahal aslinya ia yang malas bangun di waktu matahari masih menyembunyikan cahayanya lalu baru ia tersadar jam weker strouberynya yang tak mau bunyi yang aslinya ia banting kelantai hingga tak berbantuk lagi.

Bruukh! Alangkah teledornya ia menabrak orang didepannya. Hingga mau tak mau Sakura harus mengikhlaskan pantatnya lantai dengan agak keras.

"Auwhh..itai. " rintihnya.

"Kalau jalan harus lihat kedepan dengan focus. Matamu kemana, otak kemana." Bukannya membantu atau minta maap orang itu malah menceramahinya. Dengan kesal Sakura berdiri lantas menatap orang yang tadi bertabrakan denganya, Namun bagai es yang meleleh karna panas, api yang semula menyala berkobar – kobar lalu karna di guyur air penggambaran yang tepat untuk seorang Sakura yang marah lalu menghilang berganti dengan jantung berdebar keras dan tata pan terpesonanya akan sosok laki-laki yang berdiri angkuh didepannya. Iris mata kelam wajah rupawan dengan rambut sewarna raven jangan lupakan gaya emo yang menurutnya sangat keren.

"Kh. Kau sama saja seperti gadis lainnya. Menyebalkan."Ucapnya sinis, lalu ia pun berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih memandangnya bak terhipnotis akan sosok laki-laki ini.

"Tampannya..akuinginsekalidekatdengannya." Ucapnyalirih, taklupawarnasemburatmerahdipipinya. Sakura lantas beranjak pergi. Perasaannya yang sedang sangat sangat baik ini. Sakura selalu tersenyum sepanjang hari ini. Bagaimana tidak ternayata laki-laki tadi pagi bertabrakan dengannya itu berada di sebelah kelasnya. Itu artinya berada di kelas yang sama dengan Hinata, mengingat hal itu membuatnya iri pada Hinata. Kenapa dari sekian banyak manusia kenapa harus Hinata yang bernasib beruntung. Kenapa bukan dia.

Oke mungkin jika harus mengeluh seperti ini hanya tak akan mengubah keadaan. Yang harusia lakukan adalah bagaimana caranya untuk mendapatkan keberuntungan yang memang harusnya jadi miliknya.

.

.

Iris mata lavender bening ini mengerjap sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia membuka mata mengedarkan pandangan sekeliling, sebelum akhirnya berhenti pada sosok laki-laki yang tertidur dengan dia samping ranjangnya dengan posisi duduk.

"Saso-kun." Hinata sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh Sasori pelan membuat sang empu terusik lantas perlahan ia menegakan tubuhnya disandaran kursi belakangnya.

"Hina-chan sudah sadar. Yokatta. Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Apa masih pusing?" Tanya Sasori tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk Hinata berbicara terlebih dulu.

"Huuhmm..masih sedikit pusing," Potong Hinata. Ia terkekeh lemah sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya dikepala ranjang. "Saso-kun jadi cerewet seperti orang tua."

"Eh. Aku sangat menghawatirkanmu aku bukan orang tua."

"Terserah, Jii-san.."

"Hey..! aku tidak akan jadi kakek sebelum Hina-chan jadi neneknya lalu menghabiskan hidup jadi kakek dan nenek bersama slamanya." Ujar Sasori dengan percaya diri.

"Ya..." jawab Hinata lemah.

Sasori menarik napas lesu lalu beranjak keluar dari UKS. Tak lama ia kembali sambil membawa dua bungkus roti dan satu botol air mineral.

"Makanlah. Setelah itu kau minum obat." Pinta Sasori. ia menyosorkan roti yang telah ia buka sebelumnya kepada Hinata. Namun karna Hinata yang tak kunjung menerima roti yang disodorkannya Sasori mencomot rotinya lalu menyodorkannya kebibir Hinata.

"Ayo buka mulutmu."

Hinata sempat memundurkan wajahnya menghindari roti yang disodorkan Sasori padanya.

"Hina-chan ayo kau harus makan jika tidak, sia-sia aku menggendong dan membawamu kemari." Sasori menyerah saaat Hinata benar – benar keras kepala.

"A-aku..." Hinata merasa bersalah saat Sasori memperlihatkan raut kecewanya.

"Kata Shizune-san kau terserang demam karna kau telat makan, jadi penyakit maag mu kambuh. Aku berani bertaruh kau juga tidak sarapan tadi pagi." Cecar Sasori. Hinata hanya terdiam tak bergeming. Membuat Sasori kembali menghela napas. Ia berinisiatif untuk mengalihkan perhatian Hinata agar ia merasa tak diacuhkan oleh Hinata seperti ini, ia merangkum wajah Hinata oleh kedua tangannya hingga akhirnya iris mata dan hazzel bertemu.

"Dengar Hinata aku tahu kau pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kau bisa membaginya denganku. Aku akan siap untuk mendengar semua keluh kesahmu. Kapan pun aku mau." Tatapannya melembut saat tatapan itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Arigatou.."

BRAAAAKKK!

.

.

Sasuke menatap bosan guru yang sedang menjelaskan pelajarannya di depan kelas.

KRIIING.. KRIIING...

Bagai dipadang oasis iya merasa lega saat suara bell pertanda istirahat berbunyi. Namun masih ada aja masalah lain yang harus ia hindari yaitu..

"Sasuke-kun, maukah kau menerima bentoku?"

"Sasuke-kun mau ke kantin bersamaku?"

"Sasuke-kun.. kamu keren sekali..."

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Sasuke.."

"Akh. Brisik kalian! Menyingkir!" Sasuke lebih bad mood lagi kala anak –anak perempuan mengelilinginya kayak gini. Wajahnya memang tampan tapi, jika ia sedang marah kayak gini auranya sangat menyeramkan. Ini sangat mengesalkan membuat hatinya benar benar buruk. Ia putuskan untuk menyepi di atap sekolah. Namun berada dikoridor kelas...

"Sasuke-kuuuun..."seorang siswi berambut merah pendek meneriakinya disusul dengan siswi-siswi lainnya, membuatnya mau tak mau harus mempercepat langkahnya hingga ia berlari menghindari kejaran siswi perempuan yang mengaku sebagai vansklubnya, mengerikan.

Entah tempat apa yang menjadi tempat persembunyiannya saat ini, terlintas benaknya untuk masuk keruangan UKS.

Dengan cepat ia menggeser pintu UKS lalu menutupnya dengan cepat hingga menimbulkan debaman yang keras.

BRAAAAKK!

"Kau! Bisakah untuk tidak membanting pintu. Kau tidak melupakan fungsi ruangan UKS, kan?" Tanya sesorang dari belakangnya.

"Kh.. kau." Sasuke terkekeh sebentar melihat siswa berambut merahyang ia ketahui bernama Sasori yang tadi pagi ia tolong untuk membantu siswi yang terduduk diranjangnya. Ia menatap sekilas siswi yang kini tertunduk itu lantas beranjak membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang dekat ranjang bersurai indigo itu.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" Tanya Sasori.

"Kau mengetahuinya." Balas Sasuke.

Kalimat ambigu dan Sasori tak mau ambil pusing, ia kembali membujuk Hinata untuk mau minum obatnya seperti membujuk bayi untuk makan yang pada akhirnya Hinata mau juga menurutinya. Ia kadang tak habis pikir kenapa ia dan Hinata bias sedekat ini ya, padahal antara ia dan Hinata sama sekali tidak punya hubungan saudara, hanya sebatas pengenalan relasi bisnis antara ayahnya dan ayah Hinata sekaligus sebagai sahabat orang tuanya.

"Kau tahu. Aku seperti punya seorang adik yang rewel." Bisik Sasori telinga Hinata saat Hinat tertidur karna pengaruh obat penurun demam yang diminumnya tadi.

"jadi kalian bukan kakak adik." Tanya Sasuke sambil bersandar dikepala ranjangnya dengan sebuah buku kesehatan yang ia temukan entah dari mana.

"Memang tidak."

"Tapi kalian sangat dekat."

"kami berteman sejak TK."

"Hm."

Sasori mendengar ranjang yang berderit, Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu menghampiri Sasori mendekati ranjang Hinata.

"Kalin memang tak mirip."Ucap Sasuke menyelidik.

"Ich. Kau ini."

Sasori dan Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Sebuah pendekatan yang baik bukan. Namun perhatian mereka teralihkan saat Hinata mengigau dalam tidurnya.

"O-oka chan.." lirihnya pelan. Raut wajahnya terlihat gelisah namun kelopak mata yang masih tertutup.

"Hime-chan." Sasori mencoba menenangkan Hinata dengan mengusap puncak kepala Hinata seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh Ibunya kala ia menangis. "Hime.. tubuhmu makin panas." Sasori mulai panik Saat dirasakannya suhu tubuh Hinata makin meningkat. Ia juga baru menyadari dikulit Hinata mulai terlihat bintik – bintik merah.

"O O-kachan..." Hinata kemabli mengigau fengan mata yang masih tertutup membuat perasan Sasori tak menentu.

"Lebih baik kau segera panggil Shizune untuk memeriksanya. Biar aku jaga dia."Saran Sasuke yang disetujui langsung oleh Sasori.

Sepeniggalnya Sasori, Sasuke mendekati Hinata yang Nampak menggigil. ia sedikit bingung juga harus melakukan apa. Tapi berdasarkan pengalamannya dulu sewaktu TK yang hampir serupa dengan yang dialami Hinata saat ini, ia akan selalu dipeluk oleh Ibunya saat itu. Itu patut dicoba.

Ia meneguk ludahnya sebentar lalu dengan sedikit ragu ikut berbaring disamping Hinata. lengannya melingkari pinggang Hinata. panas tubuh Hinta terasa tersalurkan ketubuhnya.

"Hey.. tenanglah." bisiknya menenangkan.

Seakan tahu siapa yang menenangkannya perlahan raut wajah Hinata lebih tenang dan tubuhnya tidak semenggigil tadi. Ia menatap lama wajah manis Hinata yang tertidur dengan tenang dipelukannya.

Ia buru – buru tersadar melepas pelukannya saat telinganya mendengar langkah kaki yang terburu – buru diluar.

"Ayo cepat Shizune Sensei." Suara Sasori yang terdengar panik disusul dengan pintu digeser dengan sangat tergesa-gesa.

"baiklah aku akan memeriksanya. Sekarang cepatlah masuk kekelas kalian masing-masing. Karna aku tidak ingin kalian tertinggal pelajaran kalian."

"Tapi sensei..."

"Sudah. Hinata biar aku yang tangani. Segera kalian kembali kekelas kalian." Perintah Shizune tak terbantahkan. Mau tak mau akhirnya ia mengalahkan meninggalkan Hinata menuju kekelasnya.

"Haah... menyebalkan."gumam Sasori setengah kesal lantas ia beranjak meninggalkan ruang UKS tapi,

"Hey, Sasuke. kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasori saat ia memperhatikan Sasuke yang melamun sambil menatap kedua telapak tangannya dengan ekspresi yang sulit terbaca olehnya.

"Ah!.. iya ayo ke kelas." Ucap Sasuke sedikit salah tingkah. Ia pun segera berlalu meninggalkan Sasori yang menatapnya aneh. Tak ingin mempermasalahkan lebih lanjut iapun segera menyusul Sasuke.

'Semoga tak terjadi apa-apa padamu Hime...'Do,a Sasori dalam hatinya.

'mungkin aku tertular penyakitnya. Jantungk berdetak tak normal.' Iner Sasuke.

.

.

**.**

**To Be Countunueed**

**.**

**.**

**Okeeee... ni Chap ke 4nya. Asuuh masih membosankan.. okeee..gomeen-gomeenn..**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Untuk yang Review yang punya akunaku balas di FM aja ya...**

**Untuk yang ga punya akun aku balas di chap berikutnya. Oke..**

**Goomeeene..**

**Aku gak maksud buat pilih kasih kok.. habis aku ngetiknya rental..#janganbukabukarahasia, #Gaje**

**Sangat buru,,buruuu.**

**Aku slalu baca semua komentarnya kok. **

**.**

**.**

**Aooo..**

**Tetep setia review yaaa...karna tulisannya masih jelek-jelek plus-plus buruk.**

**Jadi mohon untuk sarannya lagi.**

**.**

**.**

**Komentarnya aku tamping semua kok..**

**ARIGATOU..MINNA**

"**See you next chap."**

**.**

**.**

**I LOVE YOU.. ALL MY READER**

.

.

**Please review**


	5. bag 5

**The Love and The False**

**by Syuchi Hyu**

**Naruto hanya milik Masashi kishimoto**

**Character**: Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sasori akasuna.

**Gendre**: Family, Hurt/comfort, Romance, Friendship

**Pairing : **Sasuhina

_#__**slight**__#_

Sasohina, Gaahina, Itahina, Sasosaku, Sasusaku, Narusaku

Rated: M

.

**Warning!**

Tidak untuk anak dibawah 18 th. Mohon maap untuk semua reader yang sakura lover kayaknya author bakal buat peran yang buruk disini. Sebagian karakter bakal OOC disini. Banyak tulisan yang melenceng dari yang seharusnya (KBBI). TYPO bertebaran disana LEMON. Sedikit bashing chara. Buat pairing (ya… aku kasih tahu dech..# tunjuk-tunjuk atas.)

Bagi yang tidak suka, disarankan jangan membacanya!

.

.

**SUMMARY**

_Sebuah kisah yang menceritakan kehidupan seorang Gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga yang dipenuhi dengan kepalsuan dan konflik dalam kehidupannya sehingga membawa dirinya kedalam pembawaan jati dirinya yang berbeda._

_Kedatangan anggota keluarga baru keluarga Haruno kedalam anggota keluarga Hyuuga. Sebuah kepalsuan akan Cinta yang mempunyai tujuan Ambisi, sebuah persahabatan yang memberikan ketenangan dalam sebuah kesulitan, emosi yang tak pernah disangka, kecemburuan yang membuktikan rasa tak rela dan sebuah pembuktian yang sesungguhnyapun terlihat, pengorbanan dalam bentuk rasa sayang dan cinta, ketulusan itulah yang berarti._

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**5****. ****His Secret**

**.**

**.**

Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya untuk mengacuhkan orang – orang yang paling ia sayangi. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu kaku dalam menanggapi ini.

Hinata harusnya memang mendapatkan perhatian yang lebih darinya tapi karna banyaknya kegiatannya diluar rumah hingga yang pasti banyak menyita waktunya bersama Hinata, hingga ia berpikir mungkin putrinya ini akan sangat kesepian, apalagi dengan banyaknya bullyan yang sering diterimanya saat disekolah karna sipatnnya yang terlalu lembut untuk bisa berontak dan melawan. Maka ia sebagai seorang ayah ingin putrinya ingin putrinya lebih kauat dan tangguh lagi. Tapi justru karna keingingannya itulah membuatnya menjadi sorang ayah yang benar-benar tegas dan penuh disiplin hingga membuatnya terkesan sangat jahat pada Hinata. Berusaha untuk merubah sipat sang putrid, tak peduli orang mencapnya sebagai seorang yang sangat possesive terhadap putrinya, lalu berujung dengan keputusannya untuk mencari wanita yang bisa menjadi pigur seorang Ibu dan seorang saudara untuk Hinata yang ahrapannya kelak bisa menjadi pigur pengganti Ibunya yang telah lama meninggal, meski ia tahu tak ada yang bisa menggantikan mendiang sang istri direlung hatinya. Sungguh tak dikira saat ternyata keputusannya salah besar dengan menyerahkan pengawasan Hinata kepada Wanita itu. Hal yang tak pernah ia sadari saat banyaknya perubahan yang terjadi dikehidupannya dan sang putri kecilnyalah menaggung akibatnya.

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku sangat jahat sekali padamu." Hiashi berbicara sangat lirih menatap nelangsa pada Hinata yang terbaring lemah ranjang rumah sakit. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika sakit Hinata akan separah ini. Ia memang sudah merasa curiga saat pagi tadi Hinata terihat sangat pucat sekali. Tapi tak ia pikirkan lagi karna Hinata memang mempunyai pregment kulit putih mendekati pucat, tapi tetap ia terkejut bukan main saat dikabarkan bahwa Hinata telah berada dirumah sakit dan pingsan saat disekolahan. Ia bahkan menarik kerah baju seorang Dokter yang menangani Hinata saat dirinya menemukan beberapa memar ditubuh kecil Hinata karna menganggap bahwa sang Dokterlah berharap sang Dokter pelakunya, untungnya perawat yang juga mengurusi Hinata ikut menenangkan Hiashi, akhirnya keributan itu bisa terkendali.

"Maaf, Hiashi-sama. Anak anda terkena gejala penyakit demam berdarah dan mungkin memerlukan bebapa hari untuk memulihkan keadaaannya dan sepertinya Hinata tidak makan dengan teratur hingga menimbulkan ia terserang penyakit Maag."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan luka memar yang ada di tubuhnya."

"Itu mungkin bisa saja ia terjatuh atau mungkin ada seseorang yang bertanggung jawab penuh akan hal ini."

"Maksudmu?" Hiashi manatap sang dokter berbicara dengan tenangnya seolah opini yang dilontarkan olehnya itu adalah kebenaran yang sesungguhnya.

"Seseorang orang yang menyakiti Hinata hingga seperti ini."

"….." Hiashi bergeming kembali menatap wajah tidur putrinya yang nampak damai, siapa yang menyangka bahwa sesungguhnya ia sedang bepikir keras meneliti semua pakta yang mulai nampak terlihat jelas dimatanya, hingga kepergian sang dokter pun tak dipedulikannya.

Hiashi menghela napas berat entah keberapa kalinya ia bersikap demikian. Ucapan dokter itu masih terngiang dikepalanya. Ia jelas tahu siapa pelaku itu karna, hanya merekalah yang yang menjadi hipotesanya saat ini. ia lantas merogoh saku celananya lantas mengeluarkan ponsel Smarthonenya lalu ia mengetik nomor-nomor yang ia hapal diluar kepalanya.

"Bagiamana hasilnya?" Tanya Hiashi to the Point saat panggilannya telah masuk.

"Ternyata apa yang Hiashi-sama pikirkan ternyata benar adanya." suara seorang laki-laki menjawabnya tenang.

"Hm. Kumpulkan bukti itu sebanyak dan seakurat tidak ingin dia lepas begitu saja." Ucap Hiashi dingin.

"Baik Hiashi sama."

Klik.

Hiashi kembali memasukan ponselnya saat panggilan diakhiri.

"Wanita ini benar – benar keterlaluan." Desis Hiashi dingin. Ia memang bukanlah seorang Yakuza yang selalu membunuh musuhnya tanpa ampun tapi ia adalah seorang yang sangat ambisius dan penuh perhitungan dalam mengambil keputusan, maka jangan salah kalau ia selalu bisa memenangkan saham atau tender- tender yang diajukan untuk perusahaannya. tapi jika sudah menyangkut Hinatanya ia tak akan melakukannya dengan selembut itu, Jadi jangan salahkan dirinya jika ia bisa lebih licik dari pada seorang Yakuza jika ada seseorang yang berani menyentuh apalagi menyakiti Sesuatu yang paling berharga baginya.

.

.

* * *

><p>Kelopak mata dengan bulu matanya yang lentik perlahan terbuka menampakan iris sewarna bunga lavendernya. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali menyesuaikan pencahayaan lampu terang sedikit menyilaukan sedikit menyilaukan mata.<p>

Hinata menatap lembut seseorang yang tertidur dengan posisi duduknya di samping ranjang. Hatinya ngilu menatap penampilan Ayahnya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan, baju kemeja yang biasanya rapi kini terlihat kusut, dengan bagian lengan yang djigulung hingga sikutnya, Hinata membelai rambut coklat panjang sang ayah dengan perlahan, ia tersenyum tipis melihat wajah damai dan lelahnya secara bersamaan.

"Otou-chan." Ucap Hinata lembut. Dengan perlahan Hiashi terbangun menampakan iris mata yang sama Hinata.

"Ah. Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah." Hiashi langsung terbangun lantas memeluk Hinata pelan membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut meski begitu pada akhirnya ia tersenyum lantas membalas pelukan sang Ayah yang telah lama ia rindukan.

Hiashi tak akan pernah bisa selega ini kala tubuh mungil putri kecilnya ini berada dalam dekpannya dekapannya. De Javu, rasanya baru kemarin ia menggendong bayi mungil Hinata dengan tubuh mungil yang masih memerah, tanpa ia sadari air mata mengalir dipipinya. Sudah sebegitu lamakah ia tak memeluk putri kecilnya ini, hingga ia tak menyadari akan bagaimana masa pertumbuhan Hinatanya. Memang keluarga kecilnya tak akan pernah bisa kembali seperti semula bahkan justru kehampaan yang sekarang ia rasakan saat sang pengganti masuk dikeluarganya dan keputusan final yang dulu ia ambil justru berdampak buruk pada sang putri kecilnya, Hinata.

"Maafkan Tou-san Hinata, andaikan Tou-san dulu tak memilih mereka untuk menjadi anggota keluarga kita, mungkin kau tidak akan tersakiti seperti ini. Tou-san sungguh menyesal." Ucap Hiashi lirih dan pelukannya pada sang putrid tak teruraikan sedikitpun saat Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Tou-san Hina-chan baik –baik saja. Hina-chan kuat kok. Lagian kalau tidak seperti itu mungkin kita tidak akan bisa seperti ini." Suara lembut Hinata mau tak mau membuat Hiashi tersenyum. "Hina-chan merindukan pelukan Tou-chan." Kembali Hiashi dibuat terharu akan kalimat Hinata, sebegitu parahkah ia menghabiskan waktunya dikantor hingga untuk sekedar pelukan saja sangat sulit untuk diberikan kepada putri kecilnya ini.

"Maafkan Tou-san, Hime." Mungkin hanya kalimat inilah yang bisa diucapkan olehnya saat ini, Ayah macam apa dia yang menelantarkan putrinya begitu saja. Padahal dulu istrinya terus berjuang untuk menyelamatkannya agar mereka bisa terus bersama dan saling menjaga dan mengasihi satu sama lain

.

* * *

><p>Telah 2 hari ini Hinata dirawat dirumah sakit, keadannya pun makin membaik. Ia tersenyum senang saat Kabuto, Dokter yang dikhususkan untuknya mengatakan bahwa sore ini ia sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Hinata duduk di ranjangnya menunggu sang Ayah selesai membereskan perlengkapannya yang sebenarnya bisa dibereskan oleh asisten pribadinya. Lalu tak berapa lama pintu ruangan diketuk dan masuklah 2 anak laki – laki berambut merah dan hitam yang ditemani oleh masing – masing maid pribadinya.<p>

"konichiwa, Ojii-san."

"Hm. Konichiwa, Sasori. Mau jemput Hinata pulang juga?" Tanya Hiashi. Ia menggangguk sekilas pada maid membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Ha'i Ojii-san. oh iya.. Sasori ajak teman juga. Boleh, kan?" Tanya Sasori hati – hati namun terlihat jelas penuh antusias yang menurutnya terlihat manis.

"kenapa tidak. Siapa namamu." Tanya Hiashi menatap bocah laki-laki yang bersama Sasori.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Hm. Kau putra bungsunya Fugaku?" Tanya Hiashi menyelidik. Hiashi tak menyangka Hinata bisa berteman dengan keluarga Uchiha yang notabenenya adalah kolega bisnisnya.

"Benar, Hiashi-san."

Hiashi tersenyum tipis sebagai responnya, lantas pandangannya kembali mengarah pada Hinata.

"Karna teman-temanmu sudah datang, bagaimana kalau kita mampir sebentar ke Konoha Park?" Tanya Hiashi yang mendapat anggukan mantap oleh Hinata. Tentunya ini adalah ajakan pertama sejak Ibunya meninggal karna kecelakaan yang menimpa keluarganya. Hiashi tersenyum lantas mengacak gemas rambut Hinata yang hanya sepundaknya itu membuat sang empu merajuk karna rambutnya dibuat berantakan oleh tindakan sang ayah. Terkadang Sasori juga ikut menggoda Hinata membuat atmosfir diruangan itu terasa hangat seperti keluarga.

Sementara itu ditempat lain….

Mebuki Nampak sibuk bermain dengan benda – benda yang dipegangnya. Ia menyeringai pada sebuah serum berisi cairan berwarna coklat ditangannya.

"Saatnya kau beristirahat total… Hiashi-kun." Ucapnya lirih namun terkesan dingin. Ia melirik pada Sakura yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Itu untuk apa Kaa-san?"

"Ini bukan apa –apa."Jawab Mebuki lantas menggandeng Sakura untuk keluar dari ruangan pribadinya. Belum saatnya Sakura mengerti akan hal jauh seperti ini. Bagaimanapun juga Sakura adalah anak usia 8 tahun yang masih belum mengerti bagaimana kehidupan yang sebenarnya.

"Suatu saat nanti kau akan mengerti." Jawabnya lembut namun tak bisa memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya merajuk membuat Mebuki terkekeh.

Ini memang diluar rencananya membuat Hyuuga Hiashi lumpuh adalah pilihan terakhirnya jika memang keadaan mendesaknya namun, apa boleh buat ini semua demi tujuannya untuk bisa memiliki semua asset yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Hyuuga. Dan ia sama sekali tak akan pernah berhenti ataupun menyerah sampai disini. Dia sudah melangkah sejauh ini, tak bisa mundur lagi.

siapa yang membuat api terlebih dahulu dialah yang pertama merasakan panasnya api. Jadi sebelum hal itu terjadi ia akan segera memadamkan api itu terlebih dahulu. Setidaknya ia harus menyingkirkan sumber api yang membuat api itu makin berkobar dan menghanguskan semuanya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Wajah polos penuh keceriaan tersirat jelas diwajah 3 anak kecil yang berbeda warna surai ini, masih asyik bercanda hingga masuk kedalam rumah membuat 2 orang yang seharian didalam rumahnya ini sangat terganggu. Tapi bukanlah saat yang tepat jika mereka mengeluarkan apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.<p>

"Hinata-chan sudah sehat? Kaa-san senang sekali akhirnya kita bisa bermain bersama lagi."Ucap Mebuki sambil memeluk Hinata.

"I-iya." Ucap Hinata gugup. Iya sungguh tak tahu harus bersikap apa pada orang yang telah menyakitinya seminggu ini. ia tahu pelukan ini hanya salah satu bentuk sandiwara untuk mendapatkan kesan baik dari ayahnya.

"Yokatta. Hinata-chan bawa teman untuk bermain, bolehkah jika Sakura ikut bergabung?" Tanya mebuki sambil tersenyum palsu namun ada kilatan aneh dari tatapan Mebuki membuat hinata bergidik. Hinata tentu merasa takut akan tatapan yang tersirat ancaman tak langsung dari Mebuki yang tentunya ia sudah hafal betul akan isyarat itu, hendaknya ia akan menjawab andai tak ada suara baritone seseorang menyelanya.

"Hinata harus istirahat sekarang," pandangan mereka teralihkan dengan suara dingin Hiashi yang telah berdiri dekat pintu yang disusul dengan asistennya disampingnya. "…Keadaannya belum pulih benar. Lagian waktu sudah mulai sore. Mereka harus pulang."

"ya.. sayang sekali." Ucap Mebuki seolah – olah kecewa. Ia tentu senang dengan ucapan Hiashi apalagi dengan nada ganjil dari tiap kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Hiashi membuatnya ingin sekali segera mengakhiri hidup sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga ini.

"Hm."

Sasori yang menyadari keadaan yang mulai tak nyaman ini segera berpamitan untuk pulang disusul oleh Sasuke yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hime, aku pulang dulu. Jangan lupa buat minum obat dan istirahat." Sasori mengacak rambut Hinata sekilas kebiasaannya jika ia bersama Hinata. Sasori lantas menggeser memberikan ruang bagi Sasuke untuk berpamitan.

"Sangat menyenangkan bisa mengenal dan bermain denganmu beserta ayahmu tentunya." Ucap Sasuke tenang. Ia bukanlah Sasori yang bisa melakukan hal – hal yang konyol yang bisa membuat orang lain tersenyum akan kelakuannya. Hanya saja ia selalu melihat Ayahnya yang selalu mencium Ibunya jika pamit bekerja, maka dengan gerakan ragu ia memegang pundak Hinata lantas menempelkan bibir tipisnya dikening Hinata.

"Arigatou." Hinata tersenyum manis membuat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya karna entah kenapa membuat dadanya bergemuruh katna detak jantungnya yang bisa dikatakan tak normal.

"Hm."

Setelah berpamitan meraka pun pulang menggunakan mobil masing – masing menuju kediaman rumahnya.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hiashi menatap rekaman yang dikirimkan oleh seseorang padanya melalui handycam miliknya. Sungguh ia sangat marah dan kecewa pada saat yang bersamaan. Andaikan waktu bisa diputar ulang ia tak akan segan – segan untuk menolak mentah – mentah semua sikap baik wanita itu padanya. Kh. Benar – benar..<p>

Tok Tok tok

"Hiashi-kun…" Suara Mebuki dibalik pintu memuat Hiashi segera menyimpan rekaman itu kedalam lacinya.

"Hm. Masuk." Ia menutup laci meja kerjanya lantas menatap Mebuki yang berjalan kearahnya sambil membawa nampan berisi 2 cangkir teh hangat beraroma vanila.

"Pekerjaan kantornya masih banyak Anata? Mau ku bantu." Ucap Mebuki menatap lembar – lembar kertas yang berjejer rapi disamping kiri kanan Hiashi.

"Hm, Tidak usah."

"Kalau begitu aku temani ya, mungkin nanti Hiashi-kun membutuhkan bantuanku." Mebuki lantas menaruh secangkir teh dimeja Hiashi namun sedikit berjauhan dengan lembar kerta kerja Hiashi, ia lantas duduk disofa masih menatap wajah Hiashi yang masih terlihat tamapn walaupun usianya sudah menginjak 50 tahun itu. Ia sedikit melirik Hiashi yang masih fokus dengan laptopnya. Lantas melirik pada cangkir teh yang tak disentuh sedikitpun oleh Hiashi. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya seolah – olah tak menghirukannya saat Hiashi bergerak membereskan kertas lembar kerjanya.

"Mebuki aku mempunyai surat yang harus kau tanda tangani." Ucapan prontal dari Hiashi cukup membuatnya sedikit was –was. Ia tahu mulai dari sini tak akan semudah sepert sebelum – sebelumya.

"Apa Anata?" Mebuki lantas menyerngit saat selembar kertas diletakan dihadapannya, telah dibubuhi oleh tanda tangan diatas materai, ia menatap tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya, surat peceraian.

"Apa maksudnya ini Anata?"

"Aku yakin kau mengerti maksudku."

"Ini tidak bisa, aku.."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi tanpa membawa apa-apa. Fila yang kita gunakan untuk bulan madu ku alihkan nama kepemilikanatas namamu dan cek ini,.." Hiashi lantas menyodorkan sebuah cek kosong namun telah dibubuhi tanda tangannya di depan Mebuki, "..Kau bisa isi semaumu."

"kau..kau tega sekali..hiks..hiks". Mebuki kembali mengeluarkan tangisan buayanya. Meski begitu ia tahu hal ini tak akan berpengaruh pada sang kepala keluarga ini. Namun, hal yang tak terbayangkan olehnya ketika Hiashi mengemukakan isi pikirannya dengan sangat prontal hingga seolah hatinya meledak.

"Aku tak peduli lagi akan semua sandiwaramu Mebuki. Kuharap kau segera angkat kaki dari sini." Tegas Hiashi sambil membelakangi Mebuki yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Ka..kau mengusirku? "

"…"

Mebuki mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, tak peduili jika kuku panjangnya melukainya. Amarah mengusai hatinya, sungguh ini diluar -apaan lelaki tua itu mengusirnya, mencampakannya begitu. Tidak seorang pun bisa melakukan ini padanya. Mencampakan Haruno Mebuki adlaah kesalahan patal, jangan salahkan dirinya jika ia mencari keadilannya sendiri.

Melirik pada vas bunga dekat meja kerja Hiashi, dengan gerakan yang mantap ia mengambilnya dengan menggunakan tisue dan..

Praang!

Bruk!

"K..kau.."Hiashi ambruk bersamaan dengan pecahnya vas bunga yang dipukulkan kekepalanya dengan keras, darah mengalir deras dari kepala belakangnya hingga rambut panjangnya lepek lembab karna darahnya. Mebuki sang pelaku pemukulan hanya menatapnya dingin, berdiri angkuh menjulang tiggi di depan wajah Hiashi.

"kesalahan besar telah menyia-nyiaka 'Haruno' Hiashi Hyuuga." Mebuki tersenyum sinis berkacak pinggang menatap Wajah Hiashi yang menahan kesakitan, "Harusnya kau bersyukur, aku belum bertindak jauh menghabisi putri tercintamu."

"Berani kau menyentuhnya aku tak akan segan – segan untuk membuat perhitungan padamu!"

"Kh. Dasar keras kepala. Kau tahu, kau seolah sedang membuat lelucon yang paling menggelikan dari pada ancaman yang membuatku takut." Mebuki membalik tubuh Hiashi menggunakan kakinya hingga telentang.

"Sekarang apa kau menyesal Hiashi, sayang..?"

"Kh. Sama sekali tidak, jalang.."

Buk!

Brak!

Mebuki menatap kesal penuh dendam pada tubuh Hiashi yang terbaring tak bergerak dengan posisi membelakanginya setelah ia tendang sekuat tenaga tepat dikepalanya hingga membentur kaki meja.

" Huh..payah." Umpatnya pelan. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu yang perlahan terbuka menampilkan surai indido pendek menyembul dari balik pintu.

Kreeek..

"Tou…"suaranya tercekat,Hinata bergeming dengan mata lavender yang terbuka lebar, terkejut melihat sosok ayahnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya dekat kaki meja kerjanya dan sesuatu yang bercecer sepanjang jejak tubuh sang ayah, merahnya darah nampak ketara dibaju dan lantai. Menutup mulutnya tak percaya dengan sedikit pekikan tertahan, dan sosok mebuki yang bergerak tergesa padanya membuat otaknya segera memperingatkan secara cepat untuk menjauh gerakan reflex membuat Mebuki berdecih kesal kala tangannya gagal menjangkau tubuh anak tirinya itu.

"Hinata kembal, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkanmu nak, akh!"

Hinata tak peduli dan terus berlari dengan air mata mebasahi pipinya, beberapa kali ia mengusap mata untuk memperjelas penglihatannya dikoridor rumah yang lumayan luas. Suasana rumah yang temaram tak membuatnya tuk kehilangan arah menuju keluar, sedangkan mebuki yang memang masih belum terlalu hapal akan tata letak ruang rumah megah keluarga Hyuuga ini sempat sesekali tertendang atau terantuk barang – barang yang tak sengaja ia senggol. Hingga iapun juga terjatuh.

"Hup." Hinata melompat untuk menjangkau meja security menekan tombol hijau yang biasa digunakan untuk membuka gerbang rumah. Melirik sekali lagi untuk rumahnya yang mungkin tak bisa dijadikan untuk pulang selama beberapa saat.

"Aku.. pasti akan kembali.."Gumamnya lirih, ia melihat Mebuki dan beberapa maidnya keluar meneriaki namanya, ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi, ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia menangis tekadnya.

Iapun kembali bergegas berlari sekuat tenaga, lari tanpa arah, tak mau berhenti hanya sekedar memilih jalan mana yang ingin dilaluinya. Melihat sebuah gerobak truk yang yang ditutupi oleh plastik hitam ia melesat masuk dan menarik plastic tersebut menutupi seluruh badannya.

Tak lama beberapa orang yang diperkirakan adalah bodyguard keluarga Hyuuga datang dan berdiri didepan gerobak tersebut.

" Hime-sama larinya cepat sekali." Ungkap salah satu bodyguard yang diyakini adalah suruhan Mebuki. tersebut dengan napas yang sedikit terengah-engah, sedangkan Hinata mengigit bibirnya was-was. Berharap ketiga bodyguardnya itu segera pergi, namun uia sedikit terpekik saat seekor ulat kecil merayap dilengannya segera ia membekap mulutnya sendiri berharap ia bisa meredam suaranya.

"Apa kau mendengar sesuatu Mitsugi?"

"Iya, aku mendengarnya."

Hinata was – was saat dengan perlahan bodyguardnya itu berjalan kearahnya. Tangan hampir memegang pelastik yang menutupi tubuhnya, namun nampaknya dewa Fortuna masih menyayanginya, saat suara seseorang tiba –tiba datang mengintrupsi niatan mereka untuk membuka plastik dan itu cukup membuat Hinata bisa sedikit bernapas lega.

"Oh kami-sama.." Hinata tersenyum lega, namun karna kelelah Ia tertidur masih dengan posisi yang sama tak menyadari saat mobil yang dijadikannya untuk bersembunyi justru mulai melaju meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sasori tersenyum senang, hari libur adalah hari yang sangat dinanti-nantikan olehnya,tentu saja alasan utamanya karna Hinata, menghabiskan hari dengan bermain bersama dirumah lebih tepatnya dikamar princess levendernya, ia menatap robot rakitan barunya dengan berbinar.<p>

"Sasori-sama, nampaknya kediaman Hime-sama sangat ramai sekali."

"Maksud Ibiki-san?"

"Nampak telah terjadi suatu insiden dirumah Hime-sama," Sasori menatap sopir pribadinya dengan heran, rasa penasaran yang begitu besar Sasori melirik kedepan kaca mobil. Seketika ia terbelalak tak percaya.

"A..apa.." Sasori tercekat saat ada beberapa mobil ambulans berada dipekarangan mansion Hyuuga. Dengan tergesa – gesa ia membuka pintu mobil yang sayangnya masih terkunci.

"Ibika-san buka pintunya!" Sasori memerintah dengan tegas namun Ibiki tidak bergeming membuat Sasori makin kesal, nyaris menangis."Ibiki-san!"

"Maaf Sasori-sama, saya akan membuka pintu anda jika Sasori-sama bersikap lebih tenang."

"Buka! Ibiki-san! Aku harus melihat Keadaan Hina-hime! Sekarang buka!"

"…."

"Ibiki san!..Hiks..hiks.." Sasori mulai menangis, Ibiki yang tak tega melihat tuan mudanya menangis hanya bisa menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, ia lantas keluar dari mobil lantas membuka pintu mobil tuan mudanya dan memeluknya menenangkan. Keluar dari mobil sambil mengucapkan kata-kata maaf dengan diselingi oleh beberapa nasihatnya. Ibiki memang hanya sebagai assitens keluarga Akasuna tapi hubungan dikeduanya bukan hanya sebatas itu melainkan bak seperti keluarga berhubung karna ia sudah mengabdikan dirinya pada keluarga akasuna lebih dari 10 tahun. Jadi ia tak akan sungkan untuk memperlakukan Sasori seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Hime-sama pasti akan baik-baik saja, tenanglah."

Ibiki mengelus pelan pundak Sasori. Ia juga sama terkejutnya melihat hal ini. Ia melihat beberapa polisi disekitar rumah tersebut. Karna rasa penasaran yang besar Ibiki menerobos garis polisi. Namun beberapa diantaranya datang menahan Ibiki untuk masuk kerumah megah Hyuuga.

"Maaf tuan siapanya ekluarga ini?"

"kami adalah keluarga Hyuuga dari Suna"

"Baiklah silahkan masuk."

Ibiki memperhatikan beberapa petugas kepolisian memeriksa ruangan kerja yang ia yakini adalah kepala sang kepala keluarga hyuuga Hiashi.

"Penyerangan ini terjadi sekitar sekitar 23.20. kepala keluarga Hyuuga Hiashi masih bisa tertolong, namun aku ragu jika dia masmih bisa bertahan dengan luka seperti itu."

"kau ini, tuhanlah yang berkehandak kapan sesorang bisa mati."

Ibiki diam tak bergerak saat beberapa petugas membicarakan kasus yang menyangkut keluarga Hyuuga ini. ia bukanlah seorang penguping namun rasa ingin tahunya cukup besar dalam hal ini.

"Iya aku tahu. Kuarasa kasus ini seolah telah direncanakan. Buktinya salah satu putri Hyuuga diculik pelaku dan sampai sekarang tidak ada kabar lagi"

"lantas istri dan anaknya nampak syok dan sekarang berada dirumah sakit."

"Kasihan sekali. Ku harap putrid yang diculik itu baik-baik saja."

"Apa kau bisa menebak motif dibalik kejadian ini."

"menurutku mungkin masalah persaingan .. kau tahulah cara licik untuk menyingkirkan orang yang dianggap penghalang."

Ibiki melirik Sasori yang masih menunduk hingga surai merahnya hampir menutupi seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Sasori masih terlihat sedikit sesenggukan walaupun isak tangisannya sudah berhenti. Tak berapa lama Ibiki merasakan ponselnya bergetar menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Moshi moshi, Chiyo-Sama,.." Ibiki tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas dikarnakan suasana yang memang ramai. Iapun memutuskan untuk keluardari ruangan tersebut sekedar mencari tempat yang lebih sunyi.

Sasori tidak mempedulikan Ibiki yang meninggalkannya sendirian ditengah tengah hingar bingar petugas kepolisian itu. Ia hanya fokus untuk mencari Hinata. Ia lantas berlari keluar ruangan mecari ruangan yang disinyalir adalah kamar Hinata. Sebuah pintu dengan aksen lembut sewarna lavender menyambutnya, dengan tergesa dibukanya pintu tersebut dan mendapati ruangan kosong tanpa sang empu kamar.

Ia menunduk menggigit bibir bawahnya, perasaan kehilangan dan penyesalan menjalar dirongga dadanya . Kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi, harusnya kamarin ia menginap saja disini, mungkin kejadian ini tak akan terjadi. Tapi apa anak kecil ingusan sepertinya. Dengan langkah gontai Sasori berjalan menuju meja belajar Hinata lantas menemukan sebuah boneka Barbie bersurai hitam, menyerupai rambut Hinata.

'Apa hina-chan terlihat manis jika rambutku berubah warna jadi kuning seperti Himeka-chan' terbayang wajah Hinata yang memegang rambutnya sambil mengacungkan boneka Barbie padanya.

'Hime, kau itu lebuh manis dibandingkan Himeka '

'benarkah?'

'Huhm'

'Kalau begitu nanti Hina-chan minta Tou-chan warnaiin rambut Himeka-chan dengan warna yang sama biar nanti Himeka-chan bisa manis kayak Hina-chan'

Sasori menatap boneka Barbie yang diberi nama Himeka ini dengan tatapan dalam. Air mata kembali mengalir dengan derasnya. Ia memeluk boneka ini seolah itu adalah Hinatanya.

"Hime..harusnya aku tak meninggalkanmu."

Pluk,

Sasori terkejut saat seseorang memegang pundaknya, ia melirik kebalakang, dan cukup terkejut saat ia menemukan mata onyx yang menatapnya datar. Namun kesedihan juga terlihat dari onyx itu.

"Maaf aku terlambat."

"…."

Sasuke menatap sekeliling kamar Hinata menelusur semua benda-benda yang didominasi warna ungu, terkesan lembut dan anggun, penggambaran yang pas untuk sang pemilik kamar. Ini pertama kalinya ia memasuki kamar perempuan, tidak buruk juga, dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat buku bersampul ungu menarik perhatiannya. Sasori kembali menatap boneka Barbie itu , menghiraukan Sasuke yang bergerak menuju meja belajar Hinata mendapati buku bersampul Ungu yang diyakininya adalah buku harian Hinata.

Sasuke hendaknya menyodorkan buku tersebut kepada Sasori andaikan Ibiki tak mendatangi mereka hingga akhirnya Sasuke kembali menarik tangannya kembali.

"Gomenenne Sasori-sama, nampaknya kita harus segera pulang."

"kenapa? Aku masih ingin disini."

"Kita harus pulang, tuan besar menginkan anda untuk ikut pergi ke Amerika" Ibiki masih berusaha untuk memberikan pengertian pada Sasori, "Tadi saya mendapat telephone dari Chiyo-sama bahwa tuan besar sudah pulang dari London, beliau ingin Sasori-sama segera siap-siap karna besok pagi pemberangkatannya."

"Apa? Aku tidak mau!" Sasori menolak keras ajakan Ibiki padanya. Ia masih ingin mencari Hinata, ia ingin melihat keadaan Hinata secara langsung, tak peduli jika memang Hinata dalam keadaan masih hidup atau sudah meninggal, ia tak peduli.

"tolong jangan seperti ini Sasori-sama, biar bagaimana pun ini juga demi kebaikan Sasori – sama. Beliau tidak ingin meninggalkan Sasori-sama." Kelekar Ibiki berusaha untuk membuat tuan mudanya ini menurut, hanya saja bukan Sasori namanya jika bisa gampang luluh hanya dengan kalimat – kalimat bujukan seperti itu.

"Aku bilang sekali tidak ya tidak." Sasori bersikukuh dengan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kedua orang yang sedang bersitegang itu. Ia melirik sebentar pada buku bersampul ungu yang dipegangnya lantas menaruhnya kemali ketempat semula, tak berani secara lancang menggangu persitegangan anatara Sasori dan pelayan pribadinya itu. Ia memang tak sedekat antara Sasori dan Hinata, hanya saja ia tak memungkiri kedekatan diantara mereka selama 1 bulan ini cukup membuatnya mengerti akan masing - masing sipat sahabat – sahabat barunya itu. Rasa nyaman saat mereka bermain atau melakukan sesuatu yang membuat mereka gembira hingga tertawa bersama-sama. Dan rasa gelenyar dan menyakitkan pun dapat ia rasakan juga mengetahui Hinata yang menghilang. Maka dengan keyakinan yang pasti ia memegang pundak Sasori cukup sukses mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari ekspresi keterkejutan dari sang pemilik iris hazel kekesalan Sasori.

"Serahkan urusan disini padaku. Aku akan berjanji menemukannya untukmu." Onyx menatap lurus pada sang hazel. Keyakinan dan keteguhan terpancar dari sang pemilik ekspresi datar putra bungsu Uchiha, namun Sasori tetap bergeming. Ia memang percaya akan kata – akat Sasuke hanya saja, ia…

"Percayalah. Aku akan mencarikannya untukmu, memang aku tak bisa menemukannya dengan cepat. Tapi aku akan berusaha semampuku. Akan aku pastikan kau akan mendapatkan berita disetiap perkembangannya."

"Tapi…" Sasori masih terlihat ragu dan Ibiki yang melihat akan keraguan Sasori segera bertindak dengan memegang pundaknya yang lain.

"Kita percayakan pada Sasuke – sama. Beruntunglah Sasori – sama memounyai teman seperti Sasuke – sama, tidaklah semua teman akan bertindak sepertinya."

Sasori kembali menatap Ibiki yang sedang tersenyum sangat tipis padanya. Ia kembali menunduk membuat Ibiki was – was, namun segera tergantikan dengan helaan napas lega saat Sasori mengangguk hingga surai merahnya yang lembut ini sedikit bergoyang karna tindakannya itu.

"Tapi ku harap kau memegang janji Sasuke."

"Hm. Aku janji." Merekapun mengadukan kepalan tinju sebagai bentuk kesepakan bersama, setelah Ibiki mengucapakan banyak terima kasih pada Sasuke yang telah membantunya membujuk Sasori.

Kembali Sasuke melirik buku bersampul ungu itu, ah ia lupa untuk memberikan buku diary ini Sasori, hanya saja ia tak memungkiri bahwa ia sendiri penasaran akan buku itu. Tapi mungkin ia punya alasan yang tepat jika buku ini ia sendiri yang menyimpannya untuk kepentingan pencarian Hinata.

.

.

* * *

><p>Suasana masih terlihat gelap namun jam sudah menunjukan pukul 5 pagi,<p>

Subuah mobil truk angkel nampak melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju pedesaan. Hinata meringkuk didalam truk nampak tenang dalam tidurnya meski posisi tidur yang kurang nyaman dan udara dingin yang menusuk dikulitnya. Sang sopir nampak asyik menghembuskan asap rokoknya. mungkin Memang kesialan senang mengikuti Hinata, ditikungan sebuah truk besar datang dari arah berlawanan dengan truk yang ditumpangi Hinata, sang sopir berusaha berusaha menghindar namun naas Truk besar tersebut menabrak pohon hingga meledak dan truk yang Hinata tumpangi pun mengalami nasib yang sama, hanya saja karna truk tersebut sempat oleng membuat Hinata terpental sebelum akhirnya ia terguling dan jatuh kesungai. Sedangkan ditempat lain, Sasuke kleuar dari kamar mandinya mengenakan handuk disekitar pinggangnya sedikit mengibas-ibaskan rambut ravenya yang basah, ia tersentak kaget ketika buku Diary Hinata yang jatuh dari rak bukunya, dengan perasaan tak tenang ia mengambil buku tersebut namun karna binder bukunya pecah mengakibatkan lembaran – lembaran kertas terlepas dari dari sampulnya. Sasuke terdiam dan entah kenapa ia mengingat akan wajah Hinata yang tersenyum padanya saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Perasaan apa ini.."

Sementara ditempat Sasori, Ia yang masih terdiam menatap kosong pada jendela pesawat membiarkan kedua orang tuanya yang sibuk bercengkrama bersama orang yang ia ketahui adalah sahabat Ayahnya. Ia kira hanya mereka (Ayah Ibu Sasori) tapi ternyata sang ayah memang sudah merencanakan pertemuan ini hanya sekedar untuk memperkenalkan masing – masing putra mereka. Ia mengacuhkan seorang gadis yang duduk disampingnya, ia tak peduli jika ia ditilai tak sopan namun apalah dikata suasana hatinya yang tak menentu seperti sekarang membuatnya sangat sensitif, dan gampang marah jadi lebih baik ia diam meski hanya gumaman malasnya saja sekedar menanggapi kalau memang perlu. Merasa haus Sasori mengambil gelas air mineral dimeja, pesawat milik keluarga Akasuna memang didesain seolah – olah bearda dirumah sendiri setidaknya untuk perlengkapan ruang tamu, dapur dan kamar mandi.

Tangannya tergerak untuk mengambik gelas itu, namun saat ia sudah menggenggamnya tiba gelas itu terasa licin ditangannya hingga jatuh kelantai pesawat pecah berkeping – keping. Entah terasa evoria yang dirasakan Sasuke padanya saat terlintas akan wajah Hinata yang tersenyum padanya. Ia menyentuh dadanya rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan, ia melirik pada ayah dan Ibunya yang menampilkan raut kehawatiran berlebih padanya. Selanjutnya ia hanya mendengar teriakan – teriakan orang sekitarnya memanggil namanya. Bayangannya yang terakhir Hinata yangtersenyum lembut padanya.

"Seoga kau baik-baik saja Hime.."Bisiknya pelan dan sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap merenggut kesadarannya.

Alangkah tuhan mempunyai rencananya sendiri mengenai apapun yang dikehendakinya. Mereka tak akan tahu apa sebenarnya akibar dari kejadiian itu, semua sudah digariskan, hanya kita saja yanng bisa memanfaatannya.

.

.

_**~Tobe Continued~**_

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>#bungkuk 90 derajat.<strong>_

Gommen ne.. Updatenya ngaret #Ga ada yang nanya #author pundung

semog chap ini bisa sedikit memuaskan yaa.. #bupt* ngarep

.

Makin gaje dech Ceritanya,,

Gomene minna,, sedikit melenceng dari rencana awal Author

.

_**Note : Happy Birthday for Hinata Hime **_

_**(27 Desember) …semoga tetap abadi, tetap jadi idola diseluruh penjuru dunia, semoga penggemarmu makin banyak yaa..haha#bupt*dilempar reader #Banyak cingcong.**_

_**Oke **_

.

.

**~RnR Time~**

…**.!...**

**Rei Atsuko** **:** Salam kenal juga Rei Senpai…oke. terima kasih sebelumnya udah mau baca di FF ini, makasih atas pujian dan sarannya sangat membantu sekali.

Untuk endingnya kita lihat nanti yaa…dan sikap Hiashi sudh aku terangkan diatas, cma sayang dengan terpaksa aku buat Hiashi bernasib…begitulah..

untuk pairing sudah ku bocorin siatas cma pasti kisah antara keduanya Hyu buat sedikit rumit karna kubuat multi slight pairing. Hup! Untuk pertanyaan lainnya akan mulai Hyu jawab di chap depan..Arigatou.

**Seo haeri fishYeobos : **oke sedikit melenceng. Ini udah lanjut. Arigatou

**Avrillita97 : **Ini udah panjang belum, semoga memuaskan. Arigatou

**Re : ** Hinata hime udah sembuh,, tapi bakalan sakit lagi dech kayaknya.. hehe

**Desuka yorena : **waah.. arigatou. Aku makin semangat. Gommenne lama ini hehe..

**Hinatauchiha69 : **Sasu emg udah suka ma Hinata, Cuma terlalu cepat jika ia menyadarinya sekarang. Secara mereka masih bocah 8 tahun..gommene ga bisa update kilat..

**Uchiga : **oke arigatou..nui dah lanjut.

**Uh : **Udah lanjut nih.. arigatou.

**Guest : **pairing udah kubocorin diatas..arigatou..

**Guest hu : **arigatou.. udah lanjut nih..

**Chan : **ni udah panjang belum..? gommene, udah lanjut niih..

**Hinataholic : **arigatou..

**Guest : **udah panjan belum..? gommene ga bisa update kilat..

**Cahya Uchiha : **yosh aku setuju, memang begitula peran tokoh antagonis.. Arigatou nee..

**Gifha aulia : ** arigatou udah mau mampir di ff Hyu yg gaje ini.. yaah gitulah tenang aja Hina hime akan Hyu buat dengan happy ending kok.. Cuma buat proses kita lihat nanti.. oke udah lanjut nih.

**Pochan : **Haha.. iya.. hbis ganti2 komputer ma laptop beda program format tulisan berubah semua *tukang nebeng* dan lost correct.. ah iya.. arigatou udah ngoreksi.. #peace ;)

**Sasuhina : **oke udah lanjut..

**Sasuhina vans club : **oke.. udah lanjut…hehe jika perkiraan dan kerja otak author lagi normal, kemungkinan chap depan aku buat mereka udah mulai masuk masa gedenya.

**Frozenazyure : **masih ada yg menilai ini kayak bawangmerah bawang putih yaa.. #pundungdipojokan. Tak apalah.. tenang Hyu usahain biar ga kayak bawang merah dan bawang putih. Arigatou, ni udah update.

** : **huhm..arigatou nee.. udah ngasih saran dan semangatnya.

**Kiko : **arigatou udah ngasih tahu.. udah lanjuut yaa

**Sasuhina 4evErxX : **arigatou.. udah update niih…

.

.

Buat semua termasuk yang Silent reader Hyu ucapkan terima kasih..

Oke dekian dulu..

.

.

.

See You next Chap.

.

..

**Please to Review..**


	6. Bab 6

**THE LOVE AND THE FALSE**

**.**

**By ****Ashura**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto hanya milik kishimoto**

**Character**: Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sasori akasuna.

**Gendre**: Family, Hurt/comfort, Romance, Friendship

**Pairing : **Sasuhina

_#__**slight**__#_

Sasohina, Gaahina, Itahina, Sasosaku, Sasusaku, Narusaku

Rated: M

.

**Warning!**

Tidak untuk anak dibawah 18 th. Mohon maap untuk semua reader yang sakura lover kayaknya author bakal buat peran yang buruk disini. Sebagian karakter bakal OOC disini. Banyak tulisan yang melenceng dari yang seharusnya (KBBI). TYPO bertebaran disana LEMON. Sedikit bashing chara. Buat pairing (ya… aku kasih tahu dech..# tunjuk-tunjuk atas.)

Bagi yang tidak suka, disarankan jangan membacanya!

.

.

**SUMMARY**

_Sebuah kisah yang menceritakan kehidupan seorang Gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga yang dipenuhi dengan kepalsuan dan konflik dalam kehidupannya sehingga membawa dirinya kedalam pembawaan jati dirinya yang berbeda._

_Kedatangan anggota keluarga baru keluarga Haruno kedalam anggota keluarga Hyuuga. Sebuah kepalsuan akan Cinta yang mempunyai tujuan Ambisi, sebuah persahabatan yang memberikan ketenangan dalam sebuah kesulitan, emosi yang tak pernah disangka, kecemburuan yang membuktikan rasa tak rela dan sebuah pembuktian yang sesungguhnyapun terlihat, pengorbanan dalam bentuk rasa sayang dan cinta, ketulusan itulah yang berarti._

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**6****. **** She is come**

**.**

Ketika sesorang mencoba bangkit dari rasa keterpurukan pada saat itulah ia akan menyadari bahwa hidupnya tidaklah berputar pada hal yang sama. Perasaannya pun akan berubah. Biarkanlah semua kenangan itu akan terhapus sesuai berkembangnya waktu. Hanya saja apa yang akan terjadi jika semua kenangannya terhapuskan seluruhnya. Hal inilah yang terjadi pada Hinata. Kini ia telah terbaring disebuah rumah sakit ternama di kota Suna. Kepalanya terlilit perban dan beberapa memar di bagian tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka saat matahari pagi mulai menyinari wajahnya yang pucat.

"Sudah pagi rupanya." Ia bergumam pelan.

Iris lavendernya melirik pada jam dinding. 8.30. Biasanya jam segini ruangan ini akan sedikit ramai karna..

"Ohayo, Hani..?" Sapa seorang wanita berambut pirang tersenyum riang. Hinata tersenyum pada pintu yang dibuka memperlihatkan seorang wanita dewasa menggandeng seorang bocah laki-laki yang satu tahun diatasnya dan seorang pria dewasa mengikutinya dari belakang. Sebuah keluarga yang asing namum harmonis menurutnya.

"Ohayo Mo.. Oka-san, Gaara-nii"

Tuhan memang maha adil, Hinata yang telah terbawa arus sungai ditemukan oleh seorang anak kecil yang kebetulan sedang melakukan piknik bersama orang tuanya. Sebagai upaya penyelamatannya, Hinata segera dilarikan kerumah sakit terdekat. Utungnya Hinata masih bisa terselamatkan. Mereka tentu merasa lega akan hal itu, hanya saja ketika seorang Dokter mengatakan hal yang tidak mereka sangka sebelumnya.

"_Hanya saja luka dikepalanya mengakibatkan kerusakan dibagian syaraf otaknya."_

"_Apa itu artinya anak ini akan kehilangan ingatan untuk selama-lamanya?" _

"_Tidak! Menurut saya tidak. Karna menurutku ada kemungkinan nanti ingatannya akan kembali."_

"_Berapa lama?"_

"_Maaf Sabaku-san. Saya tidak bisa memprediksikannya untuk hal itu. Tapi mungkin bisa satu hari, dua hari, seminggu, atau mungkin bertahun-tahun lamanya."_

"_Baiklah terima kasih." Sabaku Rei berucap sedikit mengangguk sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Ia adalah kepala keluarga Sabaku. Ia melirik Istri disebelahnya yang sedari tadi menatap jendela transparan yang memisahkan anatara ruang tunggu dan rauang rawat Inap Hinata. _

"_Karura…"_

"_Ah! Anata." Karura sedikit berjengit saat telapak tangan besar Rei menyentuh pundaknya. Ia tersenyum tipis lantas ikut memperhatikan wajah damai Hinata. _

"_Apa aku boleh tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"_

_Karura menatap Rei dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia tahu besar keinginannya untuk mengatakannya hanya saja ia sedikit ragu, Tapi…_

"_Apa yang dikatakan Dokter?"_

"_Mereka bilang Hinata kehilangan ingatannya. Kemungkinan itu dengan jangka waktu yang cukup lama dikarnakan kerusakan syarafnya cukup parah."_

"_Lantas.."_

"_Apa kau setuju jika kita merawatnya sementara waktu dirumah kita?"_

"_Hontou ni? Aku justru sangat senang sekali Rei-kun! Arigatou." Karura berhambur kedalam pelukan Rei membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang lelaki bersurai merah ini. _

Karura selalu tersenyum jika mengingathal itu ia tak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Ia sangat bersyukur atas kedatangan Hinata ke dalam keluarganya. Ia yang sedari dulu sangat menginginkan seorang anak perempuan akhirnya bisa terwujud. Pasalnya bukan karena ia tidak bisa melahirkan lagi. Hanya saja penyakit _Ektopik_ yang dideritanya tidak memungkinkannya untuk bisa melahirkan lagi. Ia sudah cukup trauma saat ia mengandung Gaara membuatnya hampir kehilangan putranya itu. Namun ia termasuk wanita yang cukup beruntung karna masih bisa menyelamatkan Gaara. Walaupun dalam kondisi Premature dan sehat membuatnya tak berhenti untuk mencium bayi Gaara pada saat itu. Dan seakan tuhan memberikannya kesempatannya yang lain dengan mengadopsi Hinata sebagai anak perempuannya. Hinata yang hilang ingatan seakan memberikannya peluang untuk memberikan jati diri yang baru sebagai anggota keluarga Sabaku.

Karura memeluk Hinata dengan cucuran air mata ketika ia menyadari betapa jahatnya ia akan kebohongan yang dilakukannya.

"Kaa-san senang Hani-chan selamat sayang." Ucap Karura mencium puncak kepala Hinata dengan lembut. Hinata yang kini mendapatkan nama baru sebagai Hani ralat Sabaku Hani hanya menatap Karura dengan bingung.

Gaara yang menatap Ibunya menangis dengan memeluk Hani (Hinata) erat hanya menarik napasnya pelan. Meskipun usianya lebih tua setahun dari Hinata tapi otak cerdasnya mampu menangkap situasi dengan cukup baik. Ia tahu akan tujuan Ibunya untuk mengadopsi Hani nama yang berikan Ibunya pada gadis yang ditemukannya tergeletak dipinggir sungai. Ia tak mempermasalahkan kalau Hani jadi adik angkatnya. Toh selama ini dia juga cukup kesepian saat ia berada dirumah besarnya yang hanya ditemani Ibunya saja. Tak ada teman yang bisa diajaknya untuk bermain istana pasir atau melempar bantal dikamarnya. Bukan salahnya juga kan jika ia memang tak memiliki taman seakrab itu. Terlalu gengsi baginya untuk mengungkapkan sebesar apa rasa kesepiannya sebagai anak tunggal dalam keluarga sekaya Sabaku. Dan satu hal lagi yang membuatnya merasa tertarik dengan gadis bersurai Indigo yang kini sedang tersenyum menanggapi kalimat Ibunya, sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa nyaman walaupun merasa asing satu sama lain.

"Oh iya Hani-chan. Kata Dokter besok Hani-chan sudah diboleh untuk pulang. "

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Jadi sekarang Hani-chan harus beristirahat yang cukup. Oke." Ucap Karura membelai surai Indigonya lembut.

"H ha'i O-Oka-chan."

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sasori Pov.<strong>_

Aku melihatnya tersenyum. Rona merah tak pernah sekalipun absent dari wajahnya yang bulat. Dia memang mempunyai kecantikan yang alami.

"Hei Saso-kun, kau melamun lagi.." Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya karna kesal. Dia suka sekali berekspresi seperti itu jika sedang marah. Tapi, aku selalu memahaminya sebagai rajukan seorang anak yang sedang menginginkan sesuatu. Tak ku pungkiri jika senyuman adalah hal yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang ini.

"Kau tahu Saso-kun, jika Saso-kun terlihat manis kala tersenyum seperti itu." Kini aku yang terdiam memperhatikannya merona manis.

"Kau juga tidak kalah manis Hime." Kali ini lidahku tak bisa berkata lain lagi selain mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Hihihi benarkah?" Dia berucap riang dengan mata Lavendernya yang berbinar, "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau nanti Saso-kun jadi suami Hime-saja.." Dia berucap sambil tersenyum tersipu. Entah kenapa aku selalu menyukai senyumannya itu. "Dengan begini Hime Barbie dan Optimus akan selalu bersama dan tak akan pernah terpisahkan." Tangan mungilnya mensejajarkan sebuah boneka Barbie dan sebuah Robot mainan milikku yang berwarna merah biru buatan _Hasbro_.

"Ha'i Hinata Hime." Dia selalu memukau dimataku. Kemudian sesaat aku melihat mimik wajahnya berubah panik dan aku merasakan perasaan ini lagi.

"Gomenne Saso-kun aku harus pergi." Apa tunggu. Kumohon jangan lagi. Ku lihat dia beranjak berdiri. Dia tersenyum sebelum ia membalik badannya untuk melangkah pergi.

"T..tunggu Hi..Hinata." Aku melambaikan tanganku untuk mencegahnya pergi. Tapi tubuhku sama sekali tak bisa kugerakan, hanya tanganku saja yang hanya bisa menggapai–gapai udara kosong. Pandanganku tiba-tiba mengabur, namun Hinata masih tetap terlihat menjauh. Tidak..

.

"akh Sialan hanya mimpi." Aku terbangun dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Aku menekan dadaku yang terasa sakit lagi. Namun hanya sesaat setelah aku mengambil napas dengan pelan sakitnya pun kembali menghilang. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur memasuki kamar mandi.

"Kh. Menyedihkan." Aku menatap wajahku yang semakin pucat dan sedikit tirus, aku tidak tahu bagaimana respon Hinata saat melihatku. Mungkin ia akan mengira aku kurang makan atau apalah mengenai kurangnya asupan nutrisi untuk tubuhku. Mengenai Hinata membuatku kembali akan kenangan mimpi yang selalu menjadi bunga tidurku. Apakah ini bentuk hukuman darinya untukku. Tragedi itu sudah berlalu sekitar 9 tahun lalu. Seharusnya aku sudah bisa melupakannya tapi, kenapa justru mimpi ini semakin menghantuiku. Tidakkah cukup rasa bersalahku ini menghukumku? Rasanya sangat menyakitkan seakan menggerogoti sluruh tubuhku.

"Oh.. Kamisama."

_**End Sasori Pov.**_

"_Gomene Uchiha-sama kami tidak mendapatkan perkembangan apapun mengenai keberadaan Hinata."_

"Hm. Aku ingin kau tetap mencarinya."

"Ha'i Uchiha sama."

Lelaki ini memandang kota taman rumahnya yang terlihat luas melalui balkon kamarnya. Sudah 7 tahun lamanya Hinata tak juga ditemukan seolah ia hilang ditelan bumi. Tapi entah kenapa ia tak pernah berhenti untuk mencarinya. Setidaknya sebelum berita tentang ditemukannya jasad wanita bersurai indigo dengan mata sewarna Lavender yang telah terbujur kaku.

"Sasuke-kun, kau sudah bangun sayang…?" seorang wanita terdengar dibalik pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa Kaa-san?" Sasuke bertanya setelah Kaa-sannya membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Di ruang tamu ada Naruto. Dia begitu semangat sekali saat mengatakan bahwa kalian akan pergi jogging."

"Hm. Arigatou Kaa-san. Aku akan segera keluar." Jawab Sasuke. Ia lantas beranjak ke kamar mandi setelah Kaa-sannya itu telah keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

* * *

><p>Disebuah sekolah elit <strong>Konoha Intenasional High School<strong>. Setiap pagi pasti akan terdengar berbagai macam jeritan-jeritan khas perempuan. Bahkan nampaknya akan mengalahkan suporter sepak bola. Kau tahu? semua tidak kurang dan tidak lebih hanya karna kedatangan sekelompok siswa terpopuler disekolah ini. Mereka dikenal dengan sebutan _U31A_ ( Yu Three One Ei ). Mereka disebut seperti itu karna selain karna mereka adalah sekelompok siswa yang otak-otaknya jenius, keren, tampan, kaya, orang tua yang sangat berpengaruh dalam sekolah ini juga karna dari marga yaitu Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sai dan Akasuna No Sasori. Yah memang bukan rahasia umum lagi, setidaknya untuk ukuran sekola-sekolah elit.

"Kyaaa... Tampannya."

"Tidak sia-sia aku bisa masuk kesekolah ini."

"Kyaa.. mereka tampan-tampan."

"Kyaa.. Uchiha Senpai aku mau kau jadi pacarku."

"Sasuke-kuuun, I Love Youuuu.. So much."

"Bahkan mereka lebih tampan dari aktor B*ys Bef*r* Fl*wer! Kyaa…kreeen.."

"Sasori-Kuuun... aku mau jadi pacarmu."

"Narutooo Kuun.. Kau manis sekali.."

Berbagai teriakan yang membuat orang-orang yang diteriakinya jengah, minus dengan pemuda berambut pirang jabrik ini. Ia malah tersenyum dengan lebarnya membalas teriakan-teriakan para siswi yang memanggil namanya.

"Naruto. kau akan di bunuh Shion jika kau melirik wanita-wanita itu." Ucap Sai menunjuk siswi-siwi yang meneriaki Naruto yang masih melemparkan senyumannya.

"Biar saja, memang apa peduliku." Naruto berucap ringan seolah itu adalah hal yang biasa baginya.

"Bukankah kau..."

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya."

"Kh. Dasar brengsek."

"Kau juga sama." Balas Naruto menanggapi ejekan Sai. Memang selama ini dia mendekati wanita hanya untuk sekedar pelampiasan nafsunya saja tidak lebih. Setelah ia mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, maka setelah bosan ia tak akan pikir dua kali untuk meninggalkannya.

"Teme juga sama."

"Ck. Setidaknya aku sama sekali tidak menjanjikan apapun sepertimu, Dobe." Balas Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto yang dengan seenaknya menyamakan dirinya dengan Naruto. Mana sudi dia. Jangankan janji bersikap manis seperti Naruto kepada wanita yang ingin melakukan 'one night stand' dengannya. Sedari awal ia memang bukanlah seorang yang peduli jika berhubungan dengan perasaan atau sebagainya. Namun ia juga tetap pria normal hanya saja, dia tak suka mengumbar hal-hal yang berbau manis. Ia bahkan sering bertindak kasar namun tak pernah sekalipun ia memaksa, karna sepanjang yang ia tahu merekalah yang meminta dan memohon-mohon untuk melakukan 'itu' dengannya.

Beda halnya dengan Sasori. Dia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan hal-hal yang berbau sex seperti itu. tema-temannya sudah sering melakukannya, hanya dia mungkin yang belum pernah melakukannya. Jangan kalian menganggap jika dia adalah seorang pria yang tidak normal. Ini hanya sekedar masalah prinsip yang membuatnya berpikir untuk melakukannya dengan orang yang benar-benar ia kasihi, sekalipun jika hal itu hanya sesat, asalkan ia tak berfikir untuk menyesal dikemudian hari.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sebuah mobil Ferary berwarna merah terparkir dengan pelan dilapangan parkir Konoha Internasional High School. Tak lama pintu terbuka memperlihatkan kedua manusia berbeda gender keluar dari mobil ini. Suasana sekolah yang terasa sepi memberikan kesimpulan bahwa kegiatan belajar mengajar telah dimulai.<p>

"Tuh kan Gaara-nii, kita memang terlambat."

"Siapa yang peduli." Gaara menatap bangunan tinggi yang akan menjadi tempat menimba ilmunya yang baru. "Ayo, Hani." sambung Gaara mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung bertingkat namun baru beberapa langkah, ia berhenti saat merasa Hinata yang kini berganti nama menjadi Hani masih terdiam ditempatnya dengan tampang cemberut namun terlihat lucu dalam sudut pandang Gaara.

"Kau kenapa?" Gaara sedikit terkekeh saat mengucapkannya. Membuat Hani melangkahkan mendekati Gaara dengan sedikit hentakan menunjukan ketidak sukaannya akan tindakan sang kakak yang seenaknya.

"Gaara-Nii menyeretku langsung dari bandara lantas memaksaku untuk memakai seragam bodoh ini, lantas tanpa persiapan apa-apa dan bahkan tanpa menanyakan apakah 'aku lelah?, bagaiman kabarmu' Tidakkah kau merasa kau adalah kakak yang sangat kejam." Hinata melipat tangannya di dadanya membuang tatapannya dari wajah datar sang kakak yang justru membuatnya tambah kesal.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau disekolahkan disekolah yang asing bagiku."

"Ck. Kau juga asing disini." Cibir Hani.

"Setidaknya kau masih ada dalam pengawasanku. Aku tak menjamin jika Tou-san akan menempatkan kau disekolah yang sama denganku. Jika hal itu terjadi aku pastikan jika semangat belajarmu akan turun. Nilai sekolahmu akan buruk dan ku pastikan Okaa-san akan memotong jatah Cinamon Rollsmu selama seminggu. Lagipula Otou-san dan Okaa-san jam segini tidak ada dirumah. Jika tidak anggap saja ini salah satu bentuk penyurveian tempat untuk bahan pertimbanganmu masuk sekolah yang baru." Ucap Gaara memberi penjelasan panjang lebar. Ia sama sekali tak keberatan untuk berbicara diluar karakternya. Entahlah jika ia berbicara dengan orang lain selain Haninya hanya akan membuatnya cepat bosan. Tak sedikit hanya akan berakhir dengan ia yang meninggalkan lawan bicaranya. Tapi dengan Hani, Ia sama sekali tak akan mempersalahkannya.

"Aku lelah. Tidakkah kau merasakannya setelah dari bandara langsung kesekolah. Aku ingin tidur." Ucap Hani memberikan mata sayunya sebagai rayuan ampuhnya dan itu pasti akan...

"Kau bisa tidur diruang UKS."

Tidak cukup berhasil untuk merayu seorang Sabaku no Gaara. Tapi biasanya memang ampuh.

"Barang-barangku nanti akan rusak jika tak segera dikeluarkan dari koper." Hinata masih tidak menyerah untuk membujuk Gaara agar tak menyuruhmya masuk ke kelas barunya. Bukan karna ia tidak mau hanya saja tubuhnya benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat yang memang tak pernah beristirahat cukup kala ia masih di Prancis selama 2 minggu ini.

"Kau bisa membelinya lagi nanti."

"Gaa'ra' nii'san'." Hani memanggil sang kakak dengan kalimat yang sengaja ditekankan dibeberapa hurup vokal. Kakaknya ini memang seorang yang keras kepala seperti batu, membuatnya makin kesal saja.

"Hm."

Mengacuhkan kakaknya yang masih menatapnya datar ia berjalan cepat mendahului sang kakah yang lagi-lagi terkekeh menghadapi sikap Haninya yang menurutnya manja. Meskipun ia tidak suka dengan wanita manja tapi entah kenapa jika dengan Haninya justru itu sangat mengesankan.

Skip time...

Hani dengan Gaara keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Ditemani oleh seorang guru bermasker sebagai penunjuk arah ruangan kelas baru mereka. Tentu saja karna ruangannya yang terpisah membuat Gaara sedikit tak nyaman. Entah kenapa ia merasa seperti akan ada sesuatu terjadi, entah apa. Berusaha mengenyahkan pikirannya yang ngelantur ia melirik sebelum ia naik ketangga. Posisi kelasnya yang berada di kelas XII A membuatnya harus berpisah dengan Hani yang berada dikelas XI B.

_Srrrak.._

Pintu ruang kelas yang digeser membuat semua perhatian tertuju pada pintu kelas. Jika Hanie adalah seorang yang mempunyai nyali kecil mungkin saat ini ia akan menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah saat semua pasang mata memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda dan intens. Untungnya budaya Jerman sudah mengasahnya untuk menjadi seseorang yang tangguh. Ia berjalan dengan mantap mengikuti guru bermasker yang tenyata adalah orang yang akan menjadi wali kelasnya selama dikelas tingkatan pertamanya di Konoha International High School.

"Ohayo, Minna." Sapa sang guru tersenyum, terlihat dari matanya yang menyipit. "Gomen. Saya tadi telah tersesat di jalan yang namanya.."

"KEHIDUPAN!" Ucap semua siswa serempak. Mereka tentu tahu kebiasaan gurunya yang satu ini Tentu saja bukan hanya sekali ini saja sang guru melakukan keterlambatan. Bahkan jika dihitung dari awal meraka menempati kelas ini, tak pernah mereka menemukan guru ini datang tepat pada waktunya.

"Iya-iya. Kalian memang sangat memperhatikan iya, sekarang kelas kita kedatangan teman baru. Perkenalkan dirimu."

"Watashi no mae Sabaku Hani. Pindahan Holbin Gymnasium Augsburg, Jerman. Yoroushiku Onegai shimashu." Hani membungkukan badannya sedikit untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Baik, Sabaku-san kau duduk disebelah…. Ten-Ten. Ten-ten angkat tanganmu!"

"Ha'i Sensei." Gadis bercepol mengangkat tangannya. Hani membungkuk sekilas pada Kakashi sebagai ungkapan terima kasihnya.

"Hai salam kenal namaku Ten-ten." Ten-ten mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hani sebagai awal perkenalan mereka

Hinata tersenyum lantas membalas jabatan tangan calon teman barunya. Sepertinya sekolah barunya ini tidak terlalu buruk.

"Salam kenal juga, Aku Sabaku Hani. Tapi, aku lebih senang jika kau memanggilku Hani saja."

.

* * *

><p>Berbeda halnya dengan Hani yang sangat menikmati kelas barunya, Gaara justru sangat tidak nyaman dengan kelas barunya yang sangat brisik. Bagaimana bisa sekolah bonafit ini membiarkan para pengajarnya bermalas-malasan. Lihatlah betapa kesalnya ia saat beberapa siswi menghampiri mejanya dan tanpa tendeng aling menanyakan ini itu yang semakin membuatnya muak setengah hidup.<p>

"Gaara-kun apa kau sudah punya kekasih?"

"Gaara-kun berapa No ponselmu?"

"Gaara-kun minta alamat email mu..?"

Gaara berusaha acuh memandang keluar jendela meski dalam hati ia terus mengumpat.

"Aku menyukaimu Gaara-kun." Kali ini Gaara tidak akan tinggal diam. Ia berdiri hendak membentak para siswi kecentilan ini, tapi sesuatu menarik perhatiannya ketika pintu kelas digeser dengan kasar memperlihatkan 4 siswa yang hampir seisi kelas mentap mereka.

"Haa..Gaara! Kau sudah tiba." Seseorang menghampirinya dengan rasa senang yang ketara diwajahnya membuatnya makin mempesona di mata para vansgirlnya.

"Hm. Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasori." Gaara tersenyum tipis membalas sapaan Sasori.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Sasori berujar mengangkat tangannya. Ia lantas berbalik menatap teman-temannya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan orang yang disapa Sasori.

"Aa.. kenalkan dia Gaara sepupu jauhku dan mereka adalah teman-temanku. Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai." Sasori menunjuk teman-teman dekatnya satu per satu kepada Gaara.

"Wah nampaknya Gaara cocok nih menjadi anggota baru U3A1. Yah, walaupun nantinya akan berubah nama menjadi U3A1S.." Celetuk Naruto tersenyum lebar, ia lantas mengulurkan tangannya kepada Gaara,"..Aku Uzumaki Naruto."

"Sabaku Gaara." Balas Gaara tanpa membalas uluran tangan Naruto. Sungguh tindakan yang tidak sopan. Bukan Naruto namanya jika hal itu bisa membuat Naruto meledak marah.

"Kau memang tahu cara etika dalam menerima ajakan pertemanan yang baik ya." Ucap Naruto sarkatik. Ia mendengus sebal melipatkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Teme sepertinya kau punya sipat kembaran disini." Naruto menelengkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke di belakangnya.

"..."

"..." Gaara menatap Sasuke datar begitu pula sebaliknya. Menyadari suasana yang mulai tidak enak Sasori menepuk bahu Gaara. Memperingati sang sepupu untuk mengikutinya.

"Maaf kami ada urusan lain lagi. Ayo Gaara!" Sasori berucap lantas berjalan melewati kedua temannya. Gaara mengikuti Sasori dibelakangnya.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hani berjalan sedikit tergesa-gesa menuju belakang sekolah. Sesekali ia menelengkan kepalanya kenan kekiri untuk mencari sosok lelaki bersurai merah. Ia hanya yakin kakaknya yang selalu protektive terhadapnya itu memang selalu mencolok dan gampang untuk dikenalinya. Ia kadang cukup heran kenapa hanya dia saja yang berbeda diantara keluarga Sabaku. Tentu saja sang Ayah yang memiliki warna rambut serupa dengan Gaara tapi, dia berambut Indigo dan Iris mata yang sangat kontras dengan kedua orang tuanya. Apakah mungkin…. menggelengkan kepala dengan pelan ia tidak ingin menspekulasikan hal yang membuatnya selalu prustasi dengan jawaban yang tak pernah ia dapatkan baik dari dirinya ataupun dari kedua orang tuanya.<p>

Ia menatap berbinar saat menemukan pemuda yang dimaksudnya itu sedang duduk dibawah pohon Sakura. Bermaksud mengejutkan sang kakak yang sedang membelakanginya ia memelankan langkahnya dengan hati-hati. Dengan gerakan cepat ia memeluk leher sang kakak dengan erat membuat sang empu terkejut bukan main.

"Aha! Kena kau Niisan!" Hani tersenyum usil lantas menelengkan kepalanya kearah wajah sang kakak dan seketika ia terdiam membeku.

Bukan, lelaki ini bukanlah Gaara. Ia terdiam membeku. Hatinya terasa berdebar kepalanya sedikit berdenyut saat melihat wajah pemuda baby facenya. Iris sewarna Hazel wajahnya yang cantik seperti perempuan dan jangan lupakan rambutnya yang berwarna merah. Berbeda dengan Gaara yang berwarna merah darah, lelaki ini lebih tepat disebut dengan sebutan Merah Maghoni karna sedikit lebih gelap dari Gaara. Tapi satu hal yang membuatnya penasaran adalah wajahnya terasa familiar dikepalanya namun kala suara lelaki yang memanggil nama yang bukan miliknya membaut sesuatu seperti sesuatu yang keras menghantam kepalanya dengan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Gaara,"ang dibala disapa sasori I keta para vansgirl dikelasnya.

"Hi Hinata." Sasori memanggil Hanie dengan bergetar. Sungguh tak disangkanya gadis ini Hinata. Memang wajahnya tak seimut dulu atau seimut yang ada dimimpi-mimpinya, namun kecantikan alaminya menggambarkan sosok remaja cantik. Sungguh membuatnya sangat kagum. Ia bisa mengenalinya dengan pasti, gadis yang memeluknya ini adalah Hinatanya. Iris sewarna Lavender dan surai Indigonya tak akan ada yang bisa menyamai ciri fisik khas Hinata sekalipun orang itu merekayasanya dengan mencat rambutnya ataupun memakai soft lense sekalipun.

"A aku ugh.." Hanie terkejut saat Sasori berbalik dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Hidung mancung Sasori mencium leher Hani membuatnya sedikit risih, tapi rasa sakit dikepalanya terasa makin menjadi apalagi ketika ia mendengar nama yang begitu familiar baginya, 'Hinata'...

"Hime, Apa kau melupanku? Aku Sasori." Sasori masih bertahan pada posisinya membiarkan indra penciumnya menghirup aroma tubuh Hinata yang begitu dirindukannya.

"Sa Sasori….Uuukkh.." Hanie mencengkram kepalanya. Rasa sakit tak terkira saat ia berusaha untuk mengingat nama yang diucapkan lelaki ini. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi saat pandangannya mulai mengabur dan terakhir sebelum kegelapan menyelimutinya ia masih bisa melihat lelaki berwajah baby face ini menatapnya panik disusul dengan kedatangan Gaara yang juga terlihat sama. Tubuhnya terasa melayang sebelum akhirnya benar-benar tak sadarkan diri.

Sasori menggendong Hinata dikedua lengannya, ia mengabaikan Gaara yang protes akan tindakannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dan Hinata masih dalam dekapannya. Tenaganya sebagai seorang lelaki memang tak ada apa-apannya jika mengangkat tubuh Hinata yang diperkirakannya sekitar 48 Kg. Ia menghiraukan teriakan para siswi yang juga menatapnya heran dan tak terima saat ada seorang gadis berada dalan gendongan sang pangeran sekolah, tujuannya hanya satu UKS. Ia harus segera membawa Hinata kesana.

* * *

><p>Srek..<p>

Sasori menyelimuti tubuh Hanie dengan pelan. Ia melirik jam dinding UKS menunjukan pukul 2 siang. Sudah 2 Jam Hinata tak kunjung sadarkan diri. Shizune yang tadi telah selesai mengurus Hinata telah keluar ruangan. Kini yang tersisa diruangan itu hanya dirinya dengan sang sepupu jauhnya. Membolos 2 jam pelajaran bukanlah sesuatu yang penting untuk dipikirkannya.

"Sekarang Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?" Gaara menatap Sasori tajam. Menandakan ketidak sukaannya pada tindakan sang sepupu.

"Dia pingsan saat aku berbicara padanya." Sasori menghela napasnya sejenak balas menatap Gaara yang menatapnya garang. "Aku tidak tahu kau telah mengenal Hinata hingga sejauh ini. Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku Sabaku no Gaara."

"Ck. Bukan urusanmu?"

"Bukan katamu? Kau Telah menyembunyikan seorang pewaris Hyuuga! dan aku yakin kau tidak bodoh mengenai hubungan antara Akasuna dan Hyuuga."

"Lantas kau mengira aku telah menculik putri Hyuuga? kh. Bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu Hyuuga mana yang kau maksud." Gaara bersikeras dan kukuh akan pendapatnya. Yah, ia tak berbohong mengenai apa yang diucapkannya. Karna sejujurnya sekalipun memang benar adanya Hyuuga yang dimaksudkan Sasori adalah Hanie yang memang dikenal oleh Akasuna. Mereka tinggal di Prancis sejak Hinata diangkat menjadi anggota keluarganya tentu menjadi factor utama menganai ketidak tahuannya mengenai keluarga Hinata sebenarnya. Kalaupun memang mereka mencari keluarga hanienya alias Hinata tidak mungkin ia menanyakan kepada Hinata langsung yang pada saat itu sedang mengalami hilang ingatan. Ujung-ujungnya hanya akan membuat keadaan Hinata makin memburuk.

"…"

"Kenapa kau tidak membalasku. Aku yakin kau menyadarinya, kan?" Gaara berucap sinis lantas ia berjalan mendekati Hinata. Mencium keningnya dengan lembut.".. Kami semua menyayanginya. Aku hanya menebak jika keluarganya tak menyayanginya sebesar kami menyayanginya. Jika tidak harusnya kami mendengar berita pencarian seorang anak yang hilang dimedia."

"Aku pergi ke Amerika pada saat itu." Ucap Sasori dengan lirih, tersirat nada kesedihan didalamnya dan itu dapat disadari oleh Gaara.

"Aku tak perlu membahas tentang apapun yang terjadi pada keluargaku, kan? Begitu pula dengan kehadiran keluarga baru kami. Seandainya ia pun keluarga kita tidak sedekat itu."

"Tapi, aku tetap menginginkan agar ia kembali pada keluarga Hyuuga. Hyuuga sangat membutuhkannya."

"Tapi, Tidak membutuhkannya." Desis Gaara tidak terima.

"Kau tidak bisa memisahkan darah dengan daging, setidaknya dia perlu tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya." Sasori menatap Gaara tajam.

"…" Gaara terdiam memandang wajah terpejam Hinata yang masih terlihat damai. Ekspresinya datar namun iris Jadenya memancarkan rasa keresahan yang luar biasa.

"…" Sasori pun dapat menebak apa yang dipikirkan Gaara. Ia senang Hinata terlihat baik-baik saja dari segi fisik. Bahkan ia sangat bersyukur Hinata ditemukan oleh keluarga Gaara. Namun tetap rasa kecewa jelas tak dapat disangkalnya saat mengetahui Hinatanya telah melupakannya. Tak ada satu titik pun kenangan yang bisa diingat Hinata saat bersamanya. Jika begini mau tidak mau ia harus mengalah.

"Gaara aku cukup kagum dengan opinimu mengenai keluarganya. Mungkin jika aku menambahkannya Hinata yang seperti itu mungkin akibat dari ulah keluarganya. Tapi, tetap saja kau tidak akan bisa memutuskannya begitu saja mengenai apa yang terjadi sekarang dengan kondisi Hinata, aku tak yakin jika Hinata akan selamanya terlihat sama seperti sekarang. Adakalanya kau harus bisa memberikannya pilihan saat ia menginginkannya."

"…"

"Aku harap aku bisa mendapatkan jawaban yang ku inginkan."

"Kh. Bermimpilah kau Bayi."

"Hm. Vampire bergigi tumpul."

"Bayi busuk."

Mereka terus berbicara melempar ejekan masing-masing tanpa menyadari seseorang yang mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Ia menunduk hingga poninya jatuh menutupi wajahnya. Ia memang tak sedekat Sasori namun berita tentang hilangnya Hinata membuatnya mengenal Hinata melalui Sasori.

"Hilang ingatan.." Gumamnya sangat pelan. "Kuso." Ia pun beranjak meninggalkan ruangan UKS.

.

.

* * *

><p>Disebuah rumah megah bergaya Eropa seorang gadis asyik dengan laptopnya. Ia sesekali ia tersenyum saat mendapatkan balasan email yang dikirimkannya kepada teman-teman dunia mayanya. Iris emeraldnya memancarkan kemilau yang indah. Seorang wanita menghampirinya dan menepuk pelan pundaknya.<p>

"Eh? Kaa-san membuatku kaget saja."

"Bagaimana dengan kamarnya kau suka. Kan?" Tanya sang Ibu itu meminta pendapat sang anak.

Gadis bersurai pink ini lantas melihat sekeliling kamarnya. Warna merah muda mendominasi hampir seluruh ruangan. Bahkan bantal dan seprei yang digunakannya pun senada. Memang terlihat sangan Feminim namun ia menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya.

" Tentu saja. Kaa-san memang tahu seleraku." Jawabnya lantas kembali berkutat dengan Laptopnya.

"Sakura. Kau harus pindah sekolah disini." Mebuki berucap menatap Sakura yang masih berkutat dengan fokus pada layar laptopnya. "Kaa-san ingin kau menjadi pewaris Hyuuga selanjutnya yang itu artinya kau harus mulai belajar untuk mengurus tetek bengek yang di miliki oleh keluarga Hyuuga."

"Iya, aku tahu kaa-san." Sakura lantas duduk mengahadap sang Ibu, "Aku juga sudah mulai bosan berada di Jerman. Jadi dimana aku akan sekolah?"

"Hm. Di 'Konoha International High School'. Bagiamana? Sekolah itu cukup elit tidak kalah dengan sekolahmu yang di jerman. Aku yakin kau pun akan menyukainya. Apalagi…" Mebuki sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya menatap Sakura yang penasaran dan iapun tersenyum penuh arti saat Sakura berenggut kesal karna ucapannya sengaja dipotong, "Uchiha Sasuke dan Akasuna no Sasori juga bersekolah disana."

"Benarkah?" Sakura berujar riang saat kedua lelaki yang selalu menarik perhatiannya dulu itu ternyata bersekolah disekolah yang akan menjadi sekolah barunya.

Mebuki mengangguk mantap. Ia sangat tahu jika anaknya ini memang menaruh minat lebih kepada kedua anak remaja itu.

"Terima kasih Okaa-san.." Sakura memeluk Mebuki dengan senang.

.

.

Tak ada yang tahu akan seperti apa jadinya saat suatu yang tak terduga datang menghampiri mereka. Ketika suatu kehidupan yang tenang, dan mungkin akan terdengar melankolis sekali jika kau ingin tahu seperti apa sebenarnya. Namun tak selamanya akan sama. Roda kehidupan berputar. Hanya seberapa kuat saja kau membuat pondasi disekitar roda itu. Karna jika tidak roda itu akan menghancurkanmu hingga berkeping-keping.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em>Untuk semua yang review aku ucapkan terima kasih.. maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu.. soo.. aku tetep selalu baca semua Review kalian kok..<em>

_Arigatou.._

_._

_._

.

Sampai ketemu dichap depan.

..

**Please your Review..**


	7. Bab 7

**THE LOVE AND THE FALSE**

**.**

**By ****Ashura**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto hanya milik kishimoto**

**Character**: Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sasori akasuna.

**Gendre**: Family, Hurt/comfort, Romance, Friendship

**Pairing : **Sasuhina

_#__**slight**__#_

Sasohina, Gaahina, Itahina, Sasosaku, Sasusaku, Narusaku

Rated: M

.

**Warning!**

Tidak untuk anak dibawah 18 th. Mohon maap untuk semua reader yang sakura lover kayaknya author bakal buat peran yang buruk disini. Sebagian karakter bakal OOC disini. Banyak tulisan yang melenceng dari yang seharusnya (KBBI). TYPO bertebaran disana LEMON. Sedikit bashing chara. Buat pairing (ya… aku kasih tahu dech..# tunjuk-tunjuk atas.)

Bagi yang tidak suka, disarankan jangan membacanya!

.

.

**SUMMARY**

_Sebuah kisah yang menceritakan kehidupan seorang Gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga yang dipenuhi dengan kepalsuan dan konflik dalam kehidupannya sehingga membawa dirinya kedalam pembawaan jati dirinya yang berbeda._

_Kedatangan anggota keluarga baru keluarga Haruno kedalam anggota keluarga Hyuuga. Sebuah kepalsuan akan Cinta yang mempunyai tujuan Ambisi, sebuah persahabatan yang memberikan ketenangan dalam sebuah kesulitan, emosi yang tak pernah disangka, kecemburuan yang membuktikan rasa tak rela dan sebuah pembuktian yang sesungguhnyapun terlihat, pengorbanan dalam bentuk rasa sayang dan cinta, ketulusan itulah yang berarti._

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**7****. **** Down**

Masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat kesekolah namun, tak mengurungkan niat Hinata untuk berangkat lebih awal. Alasannya tentu saja ia ingin bertemu dengan lelaki yang mempunyai warna rambut yang hampir mirip dengan kakaknya itu. Ia sendiri baru tahu ternyata dia adalah sepupu jauhnya. Akasuna no Sasori.

"Ugh.." Hinata merintih memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Entah kenapa jika ia mengingat nama lelaki itu kepalanya selalu saja berdenyut. Mungkin lelaki itu tahu sesuatu akan keanehan yang didapatnya. Ia berdiri dekat pintu masuk gedung.

Beberapa murid disiplin mulai memasuki gedung. Memang pada dasarnya Hinata mempunyai pesona yang tidak bisa ditolak oleh lawan jenisnya. Biarpun ia sudah memberikan deathlager mematikan kepada siswa-siswa yang menatap ingin memakannya. Ia melirik penampilannya sendiri. Rasanya tidak ada yang salah dengan pakaiannya. Rok lipit sewarna biru dongker dan kemeja putih dipadukan dengan blazer yang warna serupa dengan roknya yang hanya 15 Cm diatas lututnya jangan lupakan kemeja dan blazer yang melekat pas ditubuhnya membuat lekuk tubuhnya yang sintal cukup ampuh untuk membuat lelaki manapun tekuk lutut untuk menyentuhnya.

Sebuah mobil sport merah berhenti diparkiran sekolah. Rambut merahnya nampak menyembul keluar. Hinata sedikit berlari saat menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Hai." Hinata tersenyum kaku kepada Sasori. Bukan kebiasaannya jika ia yang mengajak orang lain untuk membuat topik obrolan yang terlebih dahulu. Tapi, ia tetap berusaha.

"Hm. Hina.. Hanie? Kau datang pagi sekali." Sasori Mengkoreksi kalimatnya. Ia tahu biarpun gadis ini adalah Hinata tapi, hilang ingatan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dianggap ringan. Tentu saja itu cukup membuatnya terguncang juga. Hanya saja mau bagaimana lagi jika semuanya telah terjadi. Hingga sejauh ini ia hanya bisa bersikap seolah menjadi teman barunya untuk Hinata. Sebagai seorang senpai kepada Juniornya.

"Hm. Aku.. ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu." Hinata sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya. Sasori hanya mengangkat alisnya heran namun detik berikutnya ia tersenyum lembut. Tangannya kirinya bergerak membelai kepala Hinata. Terlihat mimik ragu dan jelas Sasori dapat menebaknya.

"Jika kau merasa ragu untuk mengatakannya, jangan kau katakan."

Hinata mematung mendapatkan perlakuan Sasori. Jelas ia bukanlah orang yang mudah merasa nyaman dengan orang lain. Sebatas ini hanya Gaara saja yang menjadi pengecualiannya. Seharusnya ia menyingkirkan tangan Sasori dari rambutnya tapi.. perlakuannya, sungguh membuatnya merasa aman.

"Go gomen, Senpai." Hinata menatap Iris hazel Sasori yang menatapnya lembut. Terpancar rasa kerinduan dan mendamba disana. Hinata yang masih terdiam saat dengan perlahan Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Hinata.

"Kau semakin cantik Hime." Bisik Sasori mempertemukan kening mereka. Ia sedikit mimiringkan wajahnya namun sebuah suara deruman motor menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Rona tipis menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Gaara-nii?" Hinata sedikit terkejut saat Gaara memarkinkan motor gedenya tepat didepan Hinata. Tatapan tidak suka ia layangkan kepada Sasori. Ia jelas melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasori. Ia benci mengakuinya jika ia sedang cemburu.

"Hinata. Kenapa kau tidak menungguku?" Gaara bertanya datar mengabaikan Sasori. Hinata dapat merasakan aura negative dari sang kakak.

"Aku ada urusan sehingga aku harus berangkat lebih pagi. Lagi pula aku sudah memberitahumu sebelumnya."

"Kapan?"

"Saat Niisan dikamar mandi."

"Aku tidak mendengarnya."

"Aa…" Hinata hendak menjawab kembali pernyataan Gaara, tapi tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Gaara meninggalkan Sasori yang menatapnya dengan sorot yang tidak dapat didefinisikan. Ketika Hinata meliriknya dari balik bahunya Sasori tersenyum. Hinata nampak sedikit lucu saat mengatakan 'maaf' dengan dengan isyarat bibirnya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau dekat-dekat dengan lelaki itu."

"Eh. Kenapa?" Hinata menatap raut datar Gaara heran. Ia tentu tak habis apa alasannya untuk tidak mendekati lelaki itu. Bukankah meraka adalah saudara? Masih ada ikatan saudara diantara mereka walaupun hanya sebatas sepupu saja.

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh menanyakan kenapa. Aku tidak suka dengannya. Dan jika kau bertanya lagi aku cukup mengatakan kepada Kaasan untuk melarangmu memakan Cinnamon rolsmu lagi. Percayalah alasanku akan cukup meyakinkan untuk mengatakannya."

"Ck. Selalu saja. Tidak adakah anacaman lain yang lebih menakutkan lagi?"

"Hm. Aku hanya bercanda." Gaara merangkul pundak Hinata memeluknya dari samping.

"Sudah kuduga." Hinata memutar matanya bosan. "Kau tahu Niisan? Kau akan mendapat Amyaward sebagai actor paling Top dalam berakting."

"Hm. Aku ingin kau menjadi penggemar terberatku." Gaara mencium pipi Hinata membuat sang empu berjengit karna terkejut.

"Hahaha.. lihatlah seberapa lucunya wajahmu." Gaara tertawa saat melihat Hinata merenggut dengan wajah yang memerah. Tentu saja walaupun Gaara sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak tapi, jika menciumnya dipipi dan secara tiba-tiba seperti itu jelas membuatnya terkejut. Gadis mana yang tidak akan baik-baik saja jika diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Terserah 'Baka' Oniisan!" Hinata kesal dengan tindakan sang kakak yang selalu menggodanya. Untungnya sekarang masih pagi, masih sedikit siswa yang datang kesekolah jika tidak mungkin dia sekarang sudah jadi pusat perhatian. Ia sudah akan melangkahkan kakinya andaikan tangannya tidak dicekal oleh seseorang.

"Kau harus mengganti pakaianmu." Gaara menatap Hinata serius. Hinata menipiskan bibirnya menahan kesal untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak."

"Sabaku no Hanie!"

"Kenapa? Aku suka memakai pakaian terbuka, kau tahu itu. Udara panas sama sekali tidak cocok untukku."

"Kemana seragam yang aku berikan kepadamu kemarin?" Jelas Gaara tidak ingin memperpanjang argumennya mengenai ketidak sukaannya Hinata.

"Aku vermak." Jawaban yang terbilang sangat santai. Hinata jelas tidak suka akan sikap sok mengaturnya. Ini yang kesekian kalinya Gaara melarang Hinata untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan sesuka hatinya.

"…" Gaara menatap Hinata sesaat, jelas ia tak suka dengan tindakan Hinata yang selalu bersikap semaunya. Ia masih bisa memaklumi tindakan Hinata jika mereka masih berada di Jerman karna memang selain Negara yang bebas juga ia bisa dengan bebas menghajar lelaki yang mengganggu Hanienya tanpa diketahui oleh kedua orang tuanya. Namun jika di Jepang ia tak bisa mentolerirnya apalagi saat ia mengetahui Sasori telah mengenal hanie sebagai Hinata dimasa lalu. Mungkin tak jadi masalah jika tidak menyangkut perasaan lelaki itu. Hal itu jelas berbeda setelah ia melihat kejadian tadi di lapangan parkir sekolah. Sasori jelas mempunyai rasa ketertarikan berlebih kepada Hanienya.

"Ikut aku. Kita akan mencari seragam baru untuk.."

"Tidak!" Hinata menghempaskan lengan yang dicekal Gaara dengan kuat membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah namun, alangkah sialnya ia karna tenpa sengaja tubuhnya menabrak seseorang.

Bruk.

"Ugh." Hinata terduduk mengerang karna pantatnya menghantam lantai keramik dengan keras.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hanie?" Gaara mendekati Hinata memastikan tak ada luka lecet ditubuhnya. Ia lantas berdiri menatap lelaki yang berdiri angkuh dedepannya. Hinata masih menunduk diam. Sebelum akhirnya ia juga ikut berdiri menghadap lelaki yang tenpa sengaja ditabraknya. Meski ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa yang sebenarnya yang salah.

"Gomen. Aku telah menyenggolmu." Hinata sedikit menundukan kepalanya sebagai ucapan permintaan maafnya.

"…"

"Hinata.."

Deg.

Hinata menatap lelaki bermata onyx ini terkejut. Ingatannya mengenai pertemuannya dengan Sasori kembali bereklebat dalam pikirannya. Reaksinya sama dengan lelaki ini. Hanya saja tatapan lelaki ini padanya seolah tersimpan kesedihan dalam sorot mata tajamnya. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Kena.. Ukh." Hinata memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Dengan sigap Gaara memeluk Hinata. Ia tahu ini adalah reaksi ingatan Hinata yang telah hilang memaksa otaknya bekerja lebih ekstra menimbulkan sakit dikepalanya.

"Hanie, tenanglah. Kau jangan memaksakannya untuk berfikir lebih jauh lagi." Gaara berucap tenang. Hinata menurut menarik napasnya perlahan untuk meredakan sakit dikepalanya.

Lelaki ini Uchiha Sasuke masih terdiam menatap Hinata. Jika sebuah harapan bisa terwujud bisakah ia berharap untuk bisa mengembalikan ingatan Hinata. Ia tentunya merasa kesal saat mendengar akan kondisi Hinata saat ini tapi ia jelas menahan kesabarannya untuk tdiak memukul lelaki yang masih memeluk Hinata. Kembali ia mengepalkan tangannya Hingga buku jarinya memutih.

Sedangkan Gaara ia tentu sangat menghawatirkan keadaan Hinata. Ia tentu sudah berusaha keras untuk meyakinkan Hinata bahwa namanya Hanie bukan Hinata dan lelaki yang memanggil namanya dengan sebutan itu mungkin karna mereka mempunyai teman yang mirip dengannya.

"Kau menyingkirlah. Kau membuang waktu kami dengan sia-sia." Gaara berbicara sangat ketus menatap Sasuke yang memasang wajah dinginnya.

"Hm."

Gaara berjalan dengan pasti melewati Sasuke yang masih tak melepaskan pandangannya pada Hinata. Hinata tentu dapat merasakannya. Namun ia tak mempedulikannya. Ia tak suka dengan aura yang dipancarkan oleh Sasuke. Sungguh itu membuatntya benar-benar tak nyaman.

"Aku akan membuatmu mengingatku Hinata Hyuuga. Bagaimanapun caranya." Desisi Sasuke. Ia pun berjalan dengan pasti melewati Gaara dan Hinata.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Jadi antara himpunan A akan bersinggungan dengan himpunan B jika..."<p>

Hinata menguap mendengarkan guru yang sibuk menjelaskan pelajaran matematika. Ia bukannya membenci pelajaran ini hanya saja belakangan ini ia gampang sekali bosan. Memang sepertinya ia harus bisa mencari kesenangannya sendiri.

Hinata melirik kejendela koridor. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat siswi bersurai soft pink sebahu melewati kelasnya.

Deg.

Lagi, ia merasakannya lagi. Hinata mencengkram dadanya kuat. Kepalanya mulai merasa sakit. Namun ia segera menahan rasa sakitnya. Dia harus kuat. Belakangan sakit dikepalanya makin terasa sering ia rasakan. Namun kali ini bukan hanya rasa sakit dikepalanya tapi, juga rasa kesal dihatinya, entah terhadapa apa kembali rasa ini sunguh menyiksanya. Menarik napasnya dengan perlahan ia kembali mengontrol keadaan tubuhnya.

"Mungkin aku hanya emngidap penyakit tekanan darah rendah lagi." Gumamnya, memijat pelipisnya dengan pelan ia lantas berdiri membuat perhatian semua orang teralihkan padanya.

"Sensei. Gomen saya permisi ke toilet."

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari guru ia pun bergegas mencari siswi ebrambut soft pink itu. Perkiraan bahwa siswi tersebut naik ke lantai 2. Tentu rasa penasarannya tentu membuat pilihan untuk mengikuti sang wanita. Kalau bisa mengorek ingatannya dimasa lalu ia pasti melakukannya dengan apapun.

"Watashi nomae Haruno Sakura, Yoroushiku onegaishimasu."

Punggungnya bersandar pada dinding kelas yang menunjukan kelas XII A, kelas Gaara. Itu artinya gadis itu memang berada di kelas yang sama dengan kakaknya. Haruno Sakura ya. Haruno, ia merasa nama marga ini sangat asing untuk bagian pertama kalinya ia mendengar nama itu tapi, hatinya merasa sangat mengenalnya bahkan rasanya sangat menyesakan mendengar nama marga itu.

Menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan ia beranjak meninggalkan tempat penyekeat antara dinding dengan kelas. Ia terlarut dengan perasaannya andaikan ia menyadari sepasang menaydari keberadaanya yang berdiam diri di tembok. Sembulan warna indigo dibalik kaca jendela transparan. Hal itu tentu akan memudahkan sang pemilik iris Onyc untuk menebak siapa gerangan pemilik surai itu.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bel bunyi istirahat telah tiba. Sasuke hendak meninggalkan bangkunya andaikan saja siswi bersurai sof pink ini tak menghalanginya untuk pergi ketempat favoritnya.<p>

"Sasuke-kun.. aku sangat merindukanmu…"

Grep

Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura yang seenak jidat memeluknya. Apalagi melihat tatapan tak terbaca dari beberapa dari teman-temannya. Terutama Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepas!" Dengan sekali sentakan yang terbilang cukup kasar Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke. Sungguh ia tak menyangka Sasuke akan bertindak sekasar ini padanya. Tentu ia jelas mengetahui pasti Sasuke memang mempunyai sipat yang sangat dingin dan angkuh tapi ia tak menyangka ia yang menerima perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Itu cukup membuatnya kesal.

"Sasuke – kun. Kau kasar sekali. Apa kau tak merindukanku?" Sakura merajuk menatap Sasuke lembut namun yang didapatnya hanyalah mimik tanpa ekspresi dari Sasuke. Tentu itu membuatnya sedikit kesal.

"Halo, Sakura-chan." Naruto menghambur memeluk Sakura dengan erat membuat sang empu merasa risih. Dengan kekesalan yang memuncak ia mendang perut Naruto hingga pemuda itu menyingkir mengaduh sakit saat Sakura menendang perutnya. Namun dengan cepat ia berdiri memberikan senyum 5 jarinya.

"Tendanganmu makin kuat Sakura-chan. Hehehe.."

"Naruto BAKA." Umpat Sakura. Ia lantas duduk dimeja Sasuke. Memperhatikan kedua temannya. Ia teringat Sasori.

"Eh iya, Sasori-kun. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

" kabarmu?" Mengikuti permainan tidak ada salahnya. Meski didalam hatinya ia tentu merasa jijik. Ia bukanlah orang bodoh seperti seorang berambut pirang disampingnya. Rasa cinta bisa membutakan hati seseorang. Terbukti betapun naruto berusaha keras untuk menarik perhatian dari Sakura tapi gadis itu justru berusaha masuk ke dalam teritorinya dengan Sasuke. Bahkan dimasa lalu gadis itu sama sekali tidak dipedulikan. Usaha yang sia-sia meski pun kenyataan hasilnya tidak sesuai harapannya.

"Sasori-kun kau mengatakannya sama sekali tidak wajar. Ya meskipun aku akan menjawabnya. Aku sangat merasa buruk karna kalian sama sekali tidak mau membalas setiap email yang aku kirimkan. Padahal Aku sangat merindukanmu. Yah walaupun tak..."

"Permisi..."

Semua mengalihkan perhatian pada pintu kelas memperlihatkan seorang siswi cantik bersurai Indigo dengan iris lavender yang indah namun justru karna mata itu Sakura terdiam membatu.

"Hinata.." Bisik Sakura pelan. Tidak mungkin, Mustahil. Hinata masih hidup. Bahkan terlihat sangat sehat tanpa kekurangan sedikitpun. Hanya saja Hinata sekarang terlihat lebih dewasa dan rambutnya yang dulu hanya sebatas bahu kini dipanjangkan hingga sebvyas pinggang.

"Bagaimana bisa…"

"Hanie… ada apa?"

Sakura membulatkan matanya terkejut menatap langsung kepada Sasori yang kini mendekati Hinata. Apa? Tadi ia tidak salah dengarkan? Haney (Versi yang dimaksud Sakura adalah sayang 'hanie' aksen inggris menjadi 'Honey'). Jelas ia tidak suka, Jeolous. Tidak peduli jika ia dicap demikian. Kh. Sebegitu gampang kah Hinata menarik perhatian Sasori? Mungkin mereka tidak tahu seperti apa Hinata diluaran. Meskipun terlihat bersih ia yakin hidup dijaman modern seperti ini tidaklah mudah. Apalagi jika mengingat kondisi wanita itu dulu. Anak kecil yang diadopsi, kecil kemungkinan untuk jadi Hipotesisnya. Kecuali jika Hinata ditemukan dengan seorang germok yang menjual anak-anak kecil untuk menjadi salah satu pegawainya. Pelacur. Aa… masuk akal sekali jika ditambah dengan nama samarannya yang baru. Cih.. ia bahkan merasa mual mengingat berapa banyak lelaki yang telah menggerayangi tubuh Hinata.

Hinata mengangkat alisnya heran. Sakura menatapnya seolah ia adalah hantu yang menakutkan sekaligus menjiikan. Dengan langkah yang tenang Hinata menghampiri Sasori yang masih duduk dibangkunya. Ia hanya ingin bertanya saja namun kenapa ekpresi siswi bersurai merah muda sangat berlebihan. Terlalu ganjil dan… menyebalkan. Jantungnya berdetak tak nyaman.

Hinata mengacuhkan seseorang yang menatapnya Intens. Iris Onyx yang sangat misterius, Seorang senpai yang tanpa sengaja bertabrakan dengannya tadi pagi. Ia tak mempermasalahkannya cukup menganggap angin lalu. Meskipun demikian jelas ia sangat penasaran dengan orang-orang ini. Hanya karna dianggap sebagai seorang yang mereka kenal.

"Sasori-senpai. Apa senpai melihat Gaara-nii?"

"Hm. Entahlah tadi aku melihatnya bergegas keluar kelas. Aku akan membantumu untuk mencarinya." Sasori menarik tangan Hinata untuk menjauhi teman-temannya. Jelas ia menyadari betapa Sasuke terlihat penuh minat pada Hinata. Namun ia cukup bersyukur bahwa hanya dialah yang mengetahui bahwa Hinata adalah gadis ini. Semoga saja demikian. Karna terus terang ia begitu tak nyaman dengan perhatiannya itu.

"Senpai. Aku yakin kau mengetahui sesuatu, kan?" Hinata menatap punggung lebar Sasori sekilas hanya untuk melihat betapa tegangnya lelaki ini saat ia menyinggungnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasori tetap berjalan dengan tenang tanpa melepaskan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Hinata. Sasori tetap menarik Hinata dibelakangnya melewati koridor-koridor kelas yang ramai. Jelas mereka menghiraukan orang-orang yang melihatnya iri. Bagaimana tidak, menurut pikiran para siswi menganggap Hinata adalah siswi yang beruntung karna bisa bergandengan dengan salah satu siswa ter'most wanted' di KHIS sekaligus anggota U3A1 yang si gank paling populer. Sedangkan para siswa jelas hanya bisa menghela napas karna lagi-lagi hanya anak populerlah yang mendapatkan porsi perhatian seluruh siswi di KHIS.

"Aku jelas adalah orang yang sangat kau kenal, Iya-kan?"

Sasori berhenti. Suasana koridur yang sepi membuat seluruh indra menajam. Gemerisik angin yang menyapu dedaunan pohon dan gesekan kain yang dengan pekikan seorang gadis. Hinata terkejut saat Sasori tiba-tiba berbalik langsung memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Ia mungkin akan mati kehabisan napas andaikan Sasori tetap mempertahankan posisinya 5 menit lagi.

"Sasori senpai.."

"Anggaplah seperti itu… Hinata." Terdengar nada keraguan dalam kalimatnya namun ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia tak peduli jika seandainya nanti Gaara memukulinya, "Sebenarnya ia adalah gadis teman kecilku. Ia adalah sosok gadis yang manis dengan rona pipi yang cantik," Sasori menguiraikan pelukannya menatap Hinata yang juga menatapnya. Teksture lembut dan halus pipi Hinata terasa menyenangkan saat jari-jarinya membelai perlahan.

"kau adalah sahabat yang paling aku sayangi. Sejak kejadian itu aku selalu mencarimu. Aku bahkan melupakan waktu dan berlalu begitu saja. Namun kau sekarang datang dengan begitu mengejutkan dan akupun menyadari sekarang dan dulu tidaklah sama."

Hinata masih menatap iris _Hazel _Sasori. Ia jelas bimbang namun jelas ia membenarkan perasaan familiarnya. Hanya saja ia belum siap dengan hal yang begitu tiba-tiba seperti ini. Kepalanya terasa sangat berdenyut lagi. Sangat sakit. Seakan ribuan jarum menusuknya dengan brutal.

"Ugh.. " Hinata mengerang menyentuh kepalanya. Sasori menatapnya khawatir. Jelas ia bukanlah orang bodoh untuk menerka ataupun bertanya tentang keadaan Hinata. Ia menggendong Hinata dengan cepat saat tiba-tiba Hinata pingsan dipelukannya. Berat badan Hinata sama sekali tak membuat terbebani. Kedua lengan kokohnya jelas lebih dari cukup untuk bisa membawa Hinata ke ruang UKS.

"Brengsek!"

**BUAGH!**

Sasori tersungkur dilantai. Ia menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Memandang datar pada sang sepupu yang menatap marah. Ia tak menyangka jika Gaara akan semarah ini padanya. Ia hanya ingin mencoba sedikit pen-_Stimulasian _kepada Hinata. Ia hanya ingin Hinata segera mengingat masa lalunya saja. Terlebih ia jelas pada dirinya. Tidak peduli jika ia dianggap Egois.

"Aku sudah memperingatkannya kepadamu, Sasori. Kau harusnya bisa lebih bersabar untuk bisa membuat Hinata mengingatmu. Inilah yang aku takutkan. Aku hanya ingin kesehatannya tetap baik tanpa ia harus terbebani dengan kalimat omong kosongmu!" Gaara berucap dengan menatap tajam Sasori. Tergambar jelas seberapa besar kemarahannya saat ini.

"Maaf. Aku hanya tak bisa menahanku untuk…"Sasori menahan kalimatnya menatap langsung iris Jade Gaara, "Mengingatkannya bahwa aku pernah ada dalam hidupnya dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Kami sudah berteman dengannya sejak kecil dan aku berhak untuk meneruskannya. Aku hanya ingin bersamanya seperti dulu lagi."

"..."

"Aku tak ingin kehilangan dia untuk kedua kalinya." Sasori menatap punggung Gaara kala pemuda itu telah berbalik menolak untuk melihatnya.

"Hm. Aku mengerti,"

"…." Sasori berdiri masih memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Gaara. Ia tahu Gaara belum mengakhiri ucapannya.

"Namun jelas keinginanmu untuk mengembalikan ingatan Hinata jelas bukanlah fakta yang sebenarnya. Kau menginginkannya bukan lagi seperti sahabat yang kau maksudkan. Kau mengingkannya sebagai hal yang lain." Gaara meliriknya dari balik bahunya dengan pandangan yang sama. " Jelas sama sekali aku tak menyukai alasanmu. Sekalipun kau adalah sepupuku aku tak akan membiaran _Hanie_-ku bermain lebih lama lagi denganmu." Ia pun meninggalkan Sasori yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak dapat didefinisikan.

**.**

"Eghh.." Hinata sedikit terusik karna suara dentingan gitar akustik. Ia melirik pada jam tergantung dinding. Pukul 15.32. Sudah 3 jam ia tertidur dari terakhir kali ia ingat. Dan wajah Sasori sebelum pandangan yang memburam. Tapi, bunyi dentingan gitar yang terdengar sangat familiar jelas dari luar ruangan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Niisan.."

"Hm. Kau sudah bangun. Maaf aku membangunkanmu." Gaara tersenyum aneh saat pandangannya teralihkan pada Hinata. Dan suara serak aneh yang biasanya menunjukan watak kerasnya justru terdengar.. menyedihkan diindra pendengar Hinata.

"…"

Hinata terdiam saat Gaara kembali mengalihkan kembali perhatian pada gitarnya. Ada Sesuatu yang dipikirkan Gaara, dan Hinata cukup bodoh jika tidak menyadarinya. Hanya saja ia tak akan mungkin memaksa sang Kakak untuk menceritikannya. Ia akan menunggu hingga Gaara mengatakannya sendiri padanya. Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan ia lantas duduk disamping Gaara. Mendengarkan sang kakak mulai melantunkan melodi indah yang mereka buat bersama. Andakan Hinata melihat keatap gedung sebelah kanannya maka Hinata akan melihat seseorang yang memperhatikannya lewat teropong kecil ditangan kanannya. Jelas iris Onyc ini menyiratkan rasa tidak suka saat Hinata bersandar pada Gaara. Ia jelas tak suka, sangat tak suka. Dari sekian waktu yang dihabiskannya untuk mencari Hinata justru lelaki merah menyebalkan macam Gaara-lah yang mendapatkannya.

"Cih." Sasuke melempar teropongnya kesal hingga terbelah menjadi dua. Ia mungkin pengecuti. Menjadi stalker cih. Memalukan sekali bagi seorang _Uchiha_. Tapi siapa yang peduli. Mungkin ia akan mendekati Hinata dengan caranya. Yah dengan caranya. Ia menyeringai memikirkan pemikiran barunya itu.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hingar binger lautan manusia sedikit lebih menyenangkan dari rasa stres akibat tekanan berlebih yang dirasakannya belakangan ini. Ia bahkan tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak gelas voodka yang diminumnya.<p>

"Halo, manis. Sepertinya kau kesepian sekali. Boleh aku bergabung disini.

"Tidak." Ia meneguk kembali minumannya dengan sekali tegukan. Lelaki ini justru menyeringai saat Hinata beranjak dari meja bar menuju lantai dansa. Hinata bukanlah gadis berusia 17 tahun yang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai dunia malam. Kehidupannya selama 9 tahun di Jerman cukup melatihnya untuk mempelajaranya. Ia terlalu pintar untuk bisa meluluhkan Gaara hingga akhirnya lelaki overprotective itu mau mengizinkannya untuk keluar dimalam hari meskipun dengan syarat harus tetap dalam pengawasannya. Tak jarang Hinata juga bisa mabuk berat hingga akhirnya Gaara pula yang kerepotan mengurusinya lagi. Namun kali ini Hinata melupakan fakta bahwa sekarang dia sendirian.

"Ayolah manis." Bujuk pria ini lagi namun Hinata kembali mengacuhkannya.

"Go away from Me!" Hinata menatap tajam lelaki ini. Namun kondisi Hinata yang mabuk justru menambah kesan seksi dimata lelaki berambut coklat ini. Tentu saja lekuk tubuhnya begitu menggoda dengan pakaian minimnya. Lelaki bodoh mana yang akan membiarkannya begitu saja.

"No, way."

Lelaki ini malah semakin berani dengan memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Jelas dalam kondisi sadar Hinata akan menghadiahkan jurus karatenya pada lelaki kurang ajar ini.

"Mari kita bersenang senang."

Hinata tidak peduli bunyi music disko yang memekakan telinganya. Kini ia hanya terbawa suasna, yang jelas menghanyutkan sekaligus begitu menyenangkan baginya. Suara music DJ keren dan belayan lelaki ditubuhnya. Namun tak lama seseorang menariknya dengan paksa dan wajahnya langsung mencium dada bidang seseorang yang mengeluarkan aroma mentol yang memabukan. Ia mengerang menyibakan rambutnya kebelakang. Mendongak untuk melihat wajah lelaki yang menariknya. Ia kira akan menemukan iris Jade sang kakak namun justru Onyc berkilat mengerikan yang dilihatnya. Ia merasa pernah melihatnya tapi dimana. Mengedikan bahunya cuek ia justru menikmati pelukan lelaki yang melingkari tangan kirinya disekitar pinggang Hinata. Badannya terasa pas disetiap lekuk tubuhnya.

"Pergilah, '_Dogyfeet'. _Wanita ini adalah milikku."

"Cih. Aku yang melihatnya duluan, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kau menjauh atau aku akan mematahkan tanganmu untuk yang kedua kalinya, Kiba." Ancam Sasuke menatap tajam lelaki bertato segitiga dipipinya dengan serius.

"Cih." Akhirnya Kibapun melengos menuruti kemauan Sasuke. Jelas Sasuke yang akan memenangkan perdebatan ini. Walau bagaimanapun ia adalah pemilik Klub ini. Selain itu sipatnya yang keras membuatnya tak segan – segan untuk menghancurkan apapun yang dia mau. Termasuk mengahncurkan seorang yang mengusiknya. Termasuk untuk mendapatkan gadis dalam pelukannya. Sebut saja ia adalah lelaki brengsek, memanfaatkan wanita yang sedang mabuk. Namun ia cukup terkejut juga saat menemukan Hinata ditempat seperti ini.

"Hinata." Bisik Sasuke lantas ia melonggarkan pelukannya pada Hinata meskipun tidak melepaskannya dengan total. Hinata menyipitkan matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya ditengah kelap-kelip lampu disko.

"Ah..kau. Lepas!" Hinata baru menyadari siapa lelaki yang memeluknya. Salah satu teman sekelas kakaknya. Ia muak dengan lelaki ini, entah kenapa kepalanya berdenyut sakit lagi. Ia mendorongnya sekuat tenaga namun terasa bagaikan belaian bagi Sasuke.

"Hm. Kau lebih suka kupanggil Hinata atau Hanie?" Sasuke sengaja berbisik seductive untuk menggoda Hinata. Ia jelas terkejut dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada Hinata. Terus terang sisi lelakinya sangat menyukainya. "Ku rasa yang manapun pilihannya kau tetap menarik."

"Kau.. Ugh." Hinata meronta. Tidak terpikirkan olehnya jika ia akan bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ia jelas tahu. Uchiha Sasuke, Itulah nama lengkap yang selalu didengarnya dari teman-temannya. Ketua dari gank U3A1 yang entah tidak jelas Visi dari Gank yang populer itu. Akan sangat berbahaya jika Hinata dekat dengan lelaki ini. Ia tidak sudi berada dekat–dekat dengan lelaki ini. Kembali ia mengeluarkan tindakan penolakannya Hinata mendorong dada Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dari balik bahunya Hinata melihat seorang gadis berambut pink menghampiri mereka.

"SASUKE-KUUUN!" Sakura menarik Sasuke untuk melepaskan Hinata. Ia luar biasa kesal melihat orang yang paling dipujanya memeluk wanita yang paling dibencinya. Namun sentakan keras dan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Sasuke jelas tak bisa dianggap biasa olehnya.

"Pergilah Sakura. Jangan menggangguku! Kita urusi saja urusan masing-masing."

Hinata mengacuhkan pertengkaran sepasang kekasih ini_menurut pikiran asal Hinata. Ia tak peduli. Dipikirannya hanya satu ia harus segera pergi dari tempat ini sebelum ia hang out. Ia menyesal tidak memberi tahu Gaara untuk menjemputnya.

"Tidak. Aku tahu pertunangan kita ini hanyalah sebatas permainan orang tua kita. Tapi kita harus menghargainya. Setidaknya hingga kesehatan Ayahku pulih." Sakura berkata lirih memberikan tatapan sayunya memberikan ekspresi sedih, "Kau tahukan ayahku sudah bertahun–tahun koma. Dan ini adalah permintaan Ayahku sebelum dia koma."

Andaikan Sasuke adalah orang yang peka Aka Bodoh _Versi Sasuke_ terhadap keadaan mungkin ia akan membiarkan Sakura untuk mencekokinya dengan kata-kata menyedihkan dan ia akan menganggap semua itu bukanlah tipuan. Dan ini adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Putra bungsu keluarga Uchih. Anak jenius selalu mendapat peringkat yang paling unggul diantara yang lain. Dan Sasuke akan melakukan….

"Hm. Aku tak peduli. Sekalipun itu hanya sebatas untuk mengajakku untuk kencan atau _one night stand _ sekalipun." Sasuke menyeringai mendapat tatapan terkejut dari Sakura. Jelas ia bukanlah lelaki bodoh macam Naruto _Dobe. _Cih! Bermimpilah. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berhak mencampuri urusannya, kecuali Ibunya. Jelas hanya wanita yang dipanggil Ibunyalah yang paling dikaguminya. Sebagai anak jelas ia sangat suka dengan perlakuan lembut wanita itu. Pengecualin pun tidak berlaku bagi Ayahnya yang telah memenuhi segala kebutuhan untuknya. Apalagi dengan wanita asing bersurai buble gum didepannya. Tidak sudi. Baik untuk wanita ini ataupun wanita lainnya. "Jangan pernah kau berharap lebih dariku Sakura. Karna…." Sasuke sengaja menilai penampilan Sakura dari ujung kepala hingga unjung kakinya. Ia menyeringai mempererat pelukannya pada Hinata. Hinata yang mulai merasa pusing hanya bisa pasrah dalam pelukan Sasuke. ".. Aku lebih suka wanita yang sedikit berisi."

Sakura menatap marah pada Sasuke yang seenaknya mencela asetnya. Terus terang Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang mencela bentuk tubuhnya dengan terang-terangan. Ia tidaklah kurus. Sakura langsing jelas itu adalah penilaian lelaki yang pernah bersamanya. Ia tak sekerempeng itu, jika tidak mana mungkin lelaki akan tertarik dengannya yang seperti nenek tua renta.

"Brengsek, kau Uchiha Sasuke!" Maki Sakura tak terima. Tatapannya teralihkan pada lengan Sasuke yang melingkari pinggang Hinata. "Dan kau wanita jalang! Kau akan menyesal telah berhubungan dengan Sasuke!" Ancam Sakura menunjuk Hinata dengan kasar.

"Kh. Apa kau lupa Sakura siapa yang disebut jalang disini. Setidaknya wanita jalang ini sama sekali tak memohon–mohon untuk disentuh." Sindir Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang menunduk menahan amarahnya yang menjadi - jadi.

'Sialan!'

"Sakura-chan." Sebuah tepukan hangat terasa dipundaknya. Ia menelengkan kepalanya kesamping. Menemukan Naruto dengan senyuman lima jarinya.

"…"

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang Sakura-chan." Naruto berucap dengan nada keceriaannya yang sama. Betapa seolah lelaki ini tak memiliki beban dalam hidupnya. Tidak. Tidak seperti itu. Ia juga merasakan sakit yang sama bahkan lebih sakit lagi saat kau mendengar orang yang kau sayangi lebih mencintai orang lain dari pada dirinya. Betapa hatinya terasa tersiksa saat ia melihat dengan kepalanya sendiri. Meskipun hanya sebatas pelampiasan semata ia tetap mencintai Sakura. Betapapun kegigihannya wanita itu mengejar cinta sahabatnya, Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku ingin menginap diapartemenmu hari ini." Sakura bergumam lirih masih menolak untuk menatap wajah cerah Naruto karna kesenangan yang bisa ditebaknya dengan baik.

"Hm. Tentu saja. Tapi kau harus menghubungi keluargamu dulu Sakura-chan. Aku tidak ingin Ibumu menuduhku menculikmu."

"Hhm."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bruuk.<strong>

Sasuke menidurkan Hinata ditempat tidurnya. Masih posisi ia setengah membaringkan Hinata dengan perlahan ia melepaskan lingkaran lengan Hinata di lehernya. Jarak yang sangat dekat membuatnya bisa mencium aroma Lavender lembut dari tubuh Hinata.

"Kau jangan menggodaku Hinata Hyuuga. Jika tidak aku tidak memberikan pengecualin apapun juga padamu."

Sasuke berbisik tepat ditelinga Hinata. Baru ia sadari aroma lembut ini tercium kuat dari leher Hinata. Entah keinginan dari mana Sasuke mengecup leher Hinata membuat Hinata mendesah. Sadar atau tidak Sasuke mulai berani menjelajah tubuh Hinata. Ciuman Sasuke pun merembet naik kebibir Sensual Hinata. Sasuke menciumnya penuh semangat apalagi ketika Hinata juga mulai membalas ciumannya. Suara Hinata terasa bagaikan listrik yang menyengat tubuhnya. Ia tentu familiar dan ia sangat bersemangat.

"Jika kau juga menginginkannya. Bukalah matamu dan lihatlah aku."

"….."

Sasuke yang mulai jengah dengan ketidak patuhan Hinata ia menggigit pelan bibir atas Hinata. Dan sontak iris lavender yang mulai berkabut terbuka dengan cepat menatap langsung kemata Sasuke yang gelap. Sasuke menyeringai senang melihat reaksi Hinata. muncul sebuah ide dikepalanya yang mungkin nanti akan sangat menguntungkannya. Dengan berat hati ia beranjak dari atas tubuh Hinata menimbulkan erangan tak rela dari sang empu.

"Kita lihat, apa kau bisa '_bermain'_ dengan baik, Hinata." Sasuke menyeringai lantas lantas menyimpan Handycamnya sedemikian rupa hingga posisi yang menurutnya pas mengarah langsung keseluruh tubuh Hinata.

Kembali mendekati Hinata, menatap langsung keiris amethys yang setengah terbuka, terlihat seksi dan menggairahkan. Napasnya sedikit memburu kala ciuman penuh hasrat ia layangkan pada bibir setengah terbuka milik Hinata. Rasanya sangat manis dan lembut. Sekalipun ia sudah sering melakukannya dengan wanita lain, namun belum pernah ia melakukannya dengan seantusias ini. Jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat. Ia memang tak menyukainya tapi ia menerimanya. Sangat menyambutnya.

.

.

To be Countinued

.

.

* * *

><p>hALOO...<p>

ketemu lagi dengan author super Gaje.

Aku memang author yang tidak bertanggung jawab dengan Ffnya.

Ha..ha..ha..

Habisnya mood ku lagi buruk gara-gara ngelihat komik naruto yang nagsih spoiler akan akhir Hinata yang tidak sama Sasuke. ugh.. yang lebih mengejutkan lagi tuh cerita masih ngegantung akan siapa yang akhirnya ngedampingin Sasuke Temeee #bupt#diameterasu Sasuke *Gosong

Sebel dech..

Bupt#Author banyak cing cong

Okelah saatnya balas review...:)

#**RNR#**

_Spesial thank's for.._

**Andri961, ,** **OnuXxLavenDerR****, **lovely sasuhina, ade, inaressasui, **Hinatauchiha69, **SasuNata fOrEveRr, HyuugaSasukeUchihaHinata, NaruDEmi,

**#Hiru Neesan**_:_ makasih yaa.. huhm nama duplikat Hinata disini adalah **Hanie, **haha. Sorry aku mungkin ngetiknya lagi ngantuk. Jadi ketuker tuker. Sakura dan Hinata sebenarnya berada disatu negara yaitu,** Jerman **hanya beda tempat saja. Tapi mereka tak pernah berinteraksi ataupun tahu apalagi ketemu, secara Hinata juga dalam kondisi hilang ingatan. Oke.. terimakasih untuk kritikannya. Aku tunggu lagi keritiakannya yaa..

**#****guest****:**Untuk masalah Rated emang aku sengaja memasukannya dibagian itu. Karna memang akan aku rencanain buat ada adegan yang syur disini. Tapi, berhubung karna posisi pemain masih dibawah umur jadi belum aku buatin. So.. dlaam chhap ini dan chap depan akan aku usahain ada. Aa.. terimakasih untuk komentarnya, sangat membantu sekali.. dan mohon untuk komentarnya lagi ya.

**#** **OnyXxLavendeRr** : untuk bagian adegan hotnya.. entahlah.. sebenarnya aku juga pengen adain Cuma.. agak sulit juga secara Sasori disini aku buat dia agak _alim_ disini. Beda banget ama Sasuke yang ku buat agak **brengsek** #Bupt# Dichidori Sasuke *Gosong*.. tapi ku usahain untuk diubah sedikit nanti,.. semoga dichap depannya dech..

**#** **M****hey-chan**** : ** Udah panjang sampe 14 wordsheet.. maaf dech agak garing.. untuk NH,.. Tunggu chap depan..semoga tak mengecewakan…

namun iris Jadenya memancarkan rasa keresahan yang luar biasa.

Sasori tahu oleh Gaara.

ihan dimasa lalu kedua keluarga .

Buat semua termasuk yang Silent reader Hyu ucapkan terima kasih..

Oke dekian dulu..

.

Sampai ketemu dichap depan.

..

**Please To Review..**


	8. Bab 8

Bruuk.

Sasuke menidurkan Hinata ditempat tidurnya. Masih posisi ia setengah membaringkan Hinata dengan perlahan ia melepaskan lingkaran lengan Hinata di lehernya. Jarak yang sangat dekat membuatnya bisa mencium aroma Lavender lembut dari tubuh Hinata.

"Kau jangan menggodaku Hinata Hyuuga. Jika tidak aku tidak memberikan pengecualin apapun juga padamu."

Sasuke berbisik tepat ditelinga Hinata. Baru ia sadari aroma lembut ini tercium kuat dari leher Hinata. Entah keinginan dari mana Sasuke mengecup leher Hinata membuat Hinata mendesah. Sadar atau tidak Sasuke mulai berani menjelajah tubuh Hinata. Ciuman Sasuke pun merembet naik kebibir Sensual Hinata. Sasuke menciumnya penuh semangat apalagi ketika Hinata juga mulai membalas ciumannya. Suara Hinata terasa bagaikan listrik yang menyengat tubuhnya. Ia tentu familiar dan ia sangat bersemangat.

"Jika kau juga menginginkannya. Bukalah matamu dan lihatlah aku."

"….."

Sasuke yang mulai jengah dengan ketidak patuhan Hinata ia menggigit pelan bibir atas Hinata. Dan sontak iris lavender yang mulai berkabut terbuka dengan cepat menatap langsung kemata Sasuke yang gelap. Sasuke menyeringai senang melihat reaksi Hinata. muncul sebuah ide dikepalanya yang mungkin nanti akan sangat menguntungkannya. Dengan berat hati ia beranjak dari atas tubuh Hinata menimbulkan erangan tak rela dari sang empu.

"Kita lihat, apa kau bisa 'bermain' dengan baik, Hinata." Sasuke menyeringai lantas lantas menyimpan Handycamnya sedemikian rupa hingga posisi yang menurutnya pas mengarah langsung keseluruh tubuh Hinata.

Kembali mendekati Hinata, menatap langsung keiris amethys yang setengah terbuka, terlihat seksi dan menggairahkan. Napasnya sedikit memburu kala ciuman penuh hasrat ia layangkan pada bibir setengah terbuka milik Hinata. Rasanya sangat manis dan lembut. Sekalipun ia sudah sering melakukannya dengan wanita lain, namun belum pernah ia melakukannya dengan seantusias ini. Jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat. Ia memang tak menyukainya tapi ia menerimanya. Sangat menyambutnya.

.

.

**The Love And The False**

By

**Ashura**

.

**Dislaimer Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Character** : Uchiha Sasuke, Hinata Hyuuga, Akasuna No Sasori, Sabaku No Gaara, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto Dll.

**Pairing **: Sasuhina Slight Sasohina, Gaahina, Sasusaku, Sasosaku, Narusaku

**Gendre **: Hurt Comfort, Romance, Family, Friendshipt

**Rated : M**

.

.

**Warning!**

Tidak untuk anak dibawahy 18 tahun, Maaf untuk para Sakura Lover. Disini Sakura dibuat peran anatagonis (Tuntutan skenario) Tapi pada akhirnya aku buat happy ending. Sebagian pemain akan kubuat OOC, TYPO, Lemon diberbagai tempat.

.

Bagi yang tidak suka, disarankan jangan membacanya!

.

.

**SUMMARY**

Sebuah kisah yang menceritakan kehidupan seorang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata yang dipenuhi dengan kepalsuan dan konflik dalam kehidupannya.

Kedatangan anggota keluarga baru, keluarga Haruno kedalam anggota keluarga Hyuuga. Sebuah kepalsuan akan cinta yang mempunyai tujuan Ambisi, Sebuah persahabatan yang memberikan ketenangan saat dalam kesulitan, Emosi yang rumit, kecemburuan yang membuktikan rasa tak rela hingga akhirnya ia mengetahui akan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya.

.

**Happy Readiing Minnaaa...**

.

.

**Chapter 8. Fighting Love**

Entah sejauh apa ia telah kehilangan banyak waktu. Waktu yang dihabiskan hanya untuk mencari gadis dibawahnya ini. Ia tentu merasa sangat senang saat akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan sahabat masa kecilnya. Meskipun dengan kondisi yang sangat berbeda. Hinata Hyuuga yang kini telah berganti nama menjadi Sabaku Hanie. Mendengar marga itu membuatnya sedikit... kesal. Cih. Sabaku, Kenapa tidak Uchiha saja menurutnya itu lebih cocok dibandingkan dengan nama marga itu. Yah. Seperti yang seharusnya memang Uchihalah yang pantas. Bukan Sabaku ataupun Akasuna. Tapi, Uchiha hanya Uchiha.

"Ugh..."

Sasuke menyeringai saat mendengar lenguhan yang lolos dari bibir Hinata. Ia mencium leher Hinata tanpa henti tidak lupa dengan gigitan yang hingga meninggalkan jejak kemerahan yang sedikit mencolok.

"Jangan se...Ummppth" Beberapa kali Sasuke melumat bibir atas dan bawah Hinata tidak mempedulikan bibir itu telah bengkak. Ia merasakan sedikit perlawanan didadanya saat ciumannya mendesak turun kearah dada Hinata yang berisi. Betapa ia sangat menyukainyai bentuk tubuh Hinata yang begitu indah dan menggoda dimatanya.

"Lepaskan aahn..." Hinata mendesah tertahan saat Sasuke membuka kemejanya dengan paksa dan langsung mencium dan meremas dengan dada Hinata dengan lembut. Hinata yang setengah mabuk kini mulai terbuai mengikuti alur permainan yang diciptakan Sasuke untuk menjeratnya.

Sengaja Sasuke memperlakukan Hinata dengan selembut mungkin saat mengetahui ini adalah yang pertama bagi Hinata. Sasuke bahkan tidak ragu untuk melepaskan semua pakaian yang dikenakan Hinata. Sekali lagi Sasuke mengagumi makhluk ciptaan tuhan yang tergeletak pasrah dibawahnya ini. Ia sedikit menjauhi tubuh Hinata saat ia akan membuka pakaiannya. Kini mereka telah polos tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuh mereka.

Sasuke merangkum wajah Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya hanya untuk memberikan ciuman yang dalam bagi Hinata. Tangannya bergerak untuk membuka paha Hinata selebar mungkin agar memudahkannya dalam proses penetrasinya.

"Ahh.." Hinata mendesah saat Sasuke memasukan satu jarinya kedalam vagina Hinata yang telah basa. Ia menyeringai saat melihat Hinata yang menikmati permainannya.

"Huuuhhmmppp." Hinata merintih dalam ciumannya saat merasakan benda asing memasuki kewanitaannya. Rasanya sangat sakit. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang merasakan kesakitan Sasuke justru merasakan kenikmatan yang terkira saat dinding milik Hinata meremas miliknya dengan sangat ketat.

"Bertahanlah. Sakitnya hanya sebentar."

Bisikan seduktif Sasuke ditelinga seakan angin lalu ditelinga Hinata kala ia merasakan perih diselangkangannya apalagi Sasuke menghentakan miliknya kedalam diri Hinata. Bagai dibelah dua, Hinata merasakan perih tak terkira saat Sasuke berhasil merobek selaput daranya. Sasuke terdiam sebentar memberikan waktu kepada Hinata agar terbiasa dengan miliknya yang memang memiliki ukuran besar.

Melihat Hinata yang mulai terlihat tenang Sasuke mulai memajukan mundurkan miliknya dalam tubuh Hinata dengan perlahan. Sasuke menggeram nikmat saat miliknya diurut oleh kewanitaan Hinata. Ia akui ini bukanlah yang pertama baginya namun terus terang ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya menikmati seorang gadis yang masih perawan. Karna selama ini wanita yang pernah melakukan sex dengannya sama sekali bukanlah gadis perawan. Dan suatu kebanggaan tersendiri saat ia mendapatkannya dari Hinata. Gadis yang telah menarik perhatiannya sejak pertemuan pertamanya di Elementary School dulu. Terserah jika nantinya gadis yang kini telah diubahnya menjadi wanita ini melakukan protesannya saat wanita ini tersadar akan kejadian ini. Toh ia telah menciptakan kartu asnya sendiri. Dan ia yakini ia akan bisa mengendaliakan situasinya setelah ini. Ia hanya menginginkan Hinata dan menikmati apapun yang ada pada Hinata. Ia tidak begitu memusingkan akan seperti apa jalan kedepannya hanya saja ia hanya ingin mengklaim Hinata sebagai miliknya dan menyadarkan para lelaki lain bahwa Hinata hanya milik Uchiha bukan Sabaku ataupun Akasuna.

"Ahh..uuhh..shh..uh.."

.

.

Pagi menjelang membuat sepasang manusia ini sama sekali tidak terganggu akan suara-suara yang berada diluar apartemen. Toh apartemen ini memang kedap suara. Namun cahaya matari yang perlahan menerpa wajah cantik Hinata membuat sang empu menggeram berbalik, menyeruak masuk masuk pada leher jenjang didepannya. Ia menyerngit saat mencium aroma maskulin mint mengingatkannya akan sosok sang kakak yang selalu menerobos kekamarnya saat malam hari. Namun kali ini sedikit berbeda dan kenapa yang janggal dengan keadaan tubuhnya? Perlahan mata bulannya terbuka hanya untuk menatap rahang tegas maskulin milik seorang lelaki. Bukan berambut merah tapi hitam legam. Hinata terlonjak kala ia menyadari dirinya dalam keadaan polos. Ia melepaskan lengan kokoh yang setia memenjarakan Hinata dalam pelukannya. Tapi, kembali lelaki ini memeluknya dengan lebih erat saat Hinata akan beranjak turun dari ranjang king sizenya.

"Aw." Hinata merasakan perih diselangkangannya saat ia menggerakan kakinya. Ia tidak perlu bertanya akan apa yang telah terjadi semalam. Ia sudah cukup paham akan apa yang terjadi jika kedua orang berbeda gender berada dalam sebuah kamar dalam keadaan polos tanpa memakai busana apapun. Dan semua itu terbukti dengan keadaannya yang tidak baik-baik saja. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah dan linu dibeberapa tempat. Sesuatu yang paling dibencinya saat ia tidak mengingat apapun tentang kejadian semalam.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!" Hinata bahkan mulai membenci pria yang ada kini malah membenamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Hinata. Napas hangat lelaki ini menerpa kulit lehernya membuatnya merinding. Ia tahu ini adalah kesalahannya yang dengan santainya meminum alkohol dengan kadar yang cukup tinggi tanpa seseorang yang menjaganya. Hinata bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa murkanya sang kakak jika mengetahui hal ini.

"Hm. Kau tetap wangi meskipun semalam kau sangat berkeringat." Suara parau yang begitu sexy dipendengaran Hinata andaikan ia tidak mengetahui akan kelakuan brengseknya pada Hinata semalam.

"Cih." Hinata mendecih kesal. Ia lantas berontak saat Sasuke kembali mencium lehernya dengan sensual. Hinata tentu wanita normal yang jelas tak akan menolak jika diperlakukan seperti ini. Tapi, mengingat siapa sebenarnya lelaki ini menyadarkan Hinata bahwa ia berada dalam pelukan orang yang salah.

"Uchiha-senpai!"

"..."

Sasuke tidak menjawab ia terus menciumi leher Hinata. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan rontaan yang dilakukan oleh Hinata atas bentuk penolakan pada sentuhannya.

Tangan Sasuke menelusur punggung mulus Hinata dan menariknya hingga kini kembali berada dibawahnya. Hinata menatap horor, apakah lelaki ini akan melakukannya lagi? Tidak ini tidak boleh. Ia tidak mau.

"Berhenti berontak Hyuuga! Jika tidak ingin aku berbuat kasar padamu!"

Deg.

Hinata tidak tahu jika nama yang disebut Sasuke justru membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman. Denyut dikepalanya terasa makin kerasa. Tapi, pikirannya teralihkan akan situasi berbahaya ini. Ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan perih diselangkangannya karna semalam.

"Sialan! Apa yang kau harapan dari ini, huh? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu. Jadi kuharap cukup semalam kau menodaiku."

"Apa kau tidak mengerti? Laki-laki sangat bersemangat saat pagi hari. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku menginginkannya juga!" Sasuke menatap tajam Hinata. Ia tidak menyangka Hinata akan benar-benar menolaknya. Ia telah berusaha untuk bersikap lembut tapi, ditepis begitu saja oleh Hinata. Itu sudah cukup membuatnya sangat kesal. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang terbiasa dengan penolakan. Maka cukup dengan perlawanan dari Hinata akan membuat kegiatan mereka lebih menarik.

"Aku tidak sudi! Hey! Apa yang..."

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk bersikap lembut padamu, jangan salahkan aku jika aku berlaku kasar padamu."

Bersama setelah kalimat tersebut terlontar dari bibir sensual Sasuke, Hinata seperti melihat sosok Iblis yang dulu selalu menjadi mimpi buruknya diwaktu kecil. Ia bahkan tidak tahu jika lelaki ini telah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk memasuki Hinata.

Sasuke tidak suka berbasa-basi maka tanpa adanya foreplay terlebih dahulu ia segera melakukan penetrasinya. Hinata yang masih merasakan sakit diselangkangannya jelas sangat terkejut akan sikap agresif Sasuke. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika kukunya meninggalkan jejak yang cukup menyakitkan dipunggung Sasuke yang sangat bergairah. Sasuke menarik Hinata agar lebih menempel eret padanya. Betapa ia sangat menyukai teksture lembut Hinata yang menyentuh kulitnya tanpa penghalang apapun.

"Uhh..uhh.. ahh.." Bagaikan melodi indahnya Sasuke semakin bersemangat untuk mamasuki Hinata lebih dalam lagi dan lagi. Cengkraman erat milik Hinata sungguh memanjakan kejantanannya.

"Akh.." Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Entah ini sudah keberapa kali Tubuhnya bergetar melepaskan sesuatu yang sangat nikmat disana dan Detak jantung dan napas memburu masih dirasakannya kala kedua sikunya bertahan sebagai tumpuan tubuh kekarnya agar tidak menindih Hinata yang kini telah menghembuskan napas teratur menandakan wanita ini telah memasuki alam mimpinya. Tersenyum tipis Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata agar semakin merapat padanya. Ia mencium kening, mata, pipi, hidung mungil nan mancungnya dan terakhir bibir merah ranumnya. Sungguh Sasuke menyukai semua yang ada dalam diri Hinata. Semua hal yang ada pada gadis ini memang sepantasnya hanya menjadi miliknya, hanya miliknya.

Desahan dan jeritan tertahanpun menjadi pengisi ruangan yang didominasi warna darkblue ini. Tidak peduli jika matahari telah beranjak naik ataupun jarum jam yang terus bergerak. Mereka terus melakukannya lebih tepatnya Sasukelah yang memaksa Hinata untuk menuruti hasratnya. Tidak peduli Hinata yang sudah kuyu ataupun memohon-mohon untuk segera mengakhiri pergulatan ini Sasuke terus menjamah tubuh Hinata. Menghentakan miliknya masuk lebih dalam lagi ketubuh Hinata. Bersamaan dengan klimaksnya yang entah sudah keberapa kali Hinata sudah tidak sadarkan diri dan Sasuke yang tersenyum puas dibibir merah yang sedikit bengkak karna intensitas ciumannya dengan Hinata selama pergulatan berlangsung. Sasuke sendiri bahkan belum pernah merasa sesemangat ini dalam melakukan se.. tidak ini bukan hanya karna itu tapi, ia lebih suka menyebutnya bercinta, yah.. Bercinta. Jeritan dan desahan Hinata sungguh membuat libidonya selalu naik dengan cepat. Meskipun ia tidak mempunyai penyakit sex adictif hanya saja ia yakin ia tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan kenikmatan ini pada wanita manapun. Hinata memang sangat memabukan untuknya. Bahkan mungkin ia tidak akan berhenti sampai benar-benar kelelehan.

.

.

Prraaaang.

Semua orang yang ada didalam kediaman Sabaku menatap pintu bercat krem milik tuan mudanya yang uring-uringan didalam kamarnya. Mereka hanya bisa berharap kemarahan tuan mudanya itu segera mereda. Para Mereka jelas tahu apa yang menyebabkan tuan mudanya itu nampak murka.

Hanya saja mereka belum terbiasa lagi semenjak kehadiran seorang anggota baru dikeluarga Sabaku. Mereka hanya bisa berharap semoga kemarahan pada tuan mudanya ini bisa segera berakhir.

Sementara itu dalam kamar yang didominasi dengan warna abu-abu dan merah ini sudah seperti tempat sampah dengan pecahan kaca dan beling yang berserakan dimana-mana. Kekesala yang dilampiaskan pada barang-barang yang ada disekitarnya.

Gaara jelas merasa kesal dengan alasan yang sama sekali tak pernah dimengertinya. Semua hal itu tidak lepas dari seseorang yang beberapa jam ini tidak bisa dihubunginya. Adiknya Hanie no Sabaku sama sekali tidak menghubunginya semenjak gadis itu meminta izinnya untuk kesuatu klub malam.

Dan entah betapa sialnya pada saat yang sama ayahnya memintanya untuk datang kekantornya untuk menghadiri rapat yang tidak bisa dihadiri oleh sang ayah karna posisinya yang berada di luar negri untuk mengurusi cabang di Belanda.

"Hanie Sabaku." Geram Gaara. Ia menyambar ponsel pintarnya kembali menekan dial pada kontak nama 'My Hime'.

"The number your calling dial isn't active..'

"Akh! brengsek!" Satu hal yang semakin membuat dirinya semakin kesal yang tak terkira saat ia tak menemukan Hanienya diklub tadi malam. Tidak peduli sudah jam 2 dini hari Gaara masih terjaga karna cemas akan ketidak beradaan Hinata. Ia yakin seseorang telah membawa Hinata dan menyembunyikannya darinya.

Ini salah dirinya harusnya ia bisa menyelesaikan tugas kantor dengan lebih cepat dan ia bisa menjemput Hinata. Ia berjanji jika Hinata yang kini beridentitas Hanie ini ia temukan adanya kesakitan seujung kukupun tidak akan pernah ia bairkan hidup tenang seumur hidupnya, jika perlu ia akan memberikan pelajaran dengan luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya.

.

.

Cahaya matahari menerobos masuk melalui tirai jendela kamar yang didominasi oleh warna hitam putih yang maskulin. Meskipun waktu sudah menunjukan pukul -07 pagi namun sepasang muda-mudi ini sama sekali terlihat enggan untuk segera bangun dari tempat tidur empuknya. Bahkan tangan kekar milik pemuda ini sama sekali tak berniat untuk melepaskan tubuh yang senantiasa menjadi bantal gulingnya ini.

Hanya saja keterbiasaan gadis ini yang selalu bangun lebih awal dari biasanya ini merasa risih dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan menerjang kelopak matanya untuk segera membuka dan memperlihatkan iris lavender indah yang menjadi ciri khasnya sejak lahir.

"Owh!" Hinata merintih saat merasakan sakit dikepalnya dan rasa perih didaerah selangkangannya secara bersamaan. Ia menarik napas berharap rasa sakit dikepalnya bisa sedikit membaik. Ia melirik sepasang tangan kekar yang memeluk perut dari belakang, Lagi-lagi kebaisaan kakaknya yang suka mamasuki kamarnya dimalam hari dan selalu mengajaknya untuk tidur bersama. Dicatat! hanya tidur tidak melakukan apapun kecuali hanya sebatas memeluk, pelukan kasih antara kakak adik tidak lebih.

"Niis..." Hendaknya ia akan memberikan ceramah paginya padasang kakak tapi, sesuatu yang besar menghantam kepalanya saat melihat tangan siapa yang kini memeluknya. Sikap ketidak peduliannya pada lingkungan sekitar berhasil membuat Hinata terdiam seperti patung batu. Barulah kini ia menyadari dimana ia berada dengan siapa ia sekarang. Yang pasti rambut kakaknya bukanlah warna hitam legam tanpa tato manis di pelipis kirinya. Sangat berlawanan dengan penampilan Gaara.

"..?"

Merasakan adanya pergerakan kasar pada sosok yang dipeluknya Sasuke membuka matanya memperlihatkan iris sewarna batu onyx yang sedikit sayu karna rasa kantuk yang masing menyerang matanya.

"A apa yang terjadi?" Hinata beringsut merapatkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang menjauhi Sasuke. Ia mencengkram selimut blue darknya untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Mekipun tidak ada air mata jelas Sasuke masih dapat melihat ada ekspresi kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang mendalam pada iris yang kini telah meredup. Hati Sasuke mencelos saat melihat Hinata yang memang sama sekali tak menginginkannya. Padahal banyak wanita diluar sana yang sangat menginginkan tubuhnya. Bahkan diantara mereka semuapun Sasuke sama sekali tak berniat untuk menghabiskan malamnya dengan wanita jalang itu. Setelah Sasuke selesai memakai tubuh kotor wanita jalang itu maka selesai sudah, ia akan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tidak peduli seberapa lelahnya ia melakukannya. Brengsek memang, tapi jangan pernah ada yang menghakiminya dengan satu alasan toh wanita-wanita itu yang melemparkan dirinya pada Sasuke.

"..."

"Aku... Semalam.."

"Kau mabuk Hyuuga Hinata."

Deg.

Seolah mantra yang entah kenapa saat Sasuke menyebutkan nama yang begitu familiar diotaknya. Hanya saja semua hal yang menjadi ingatan akan nama yang disebutkan Sasuke seolah memberikan setitik bayangan pudar dengan intensitas gerakan yang cepat. Adanya suara-suara anak yang tertawa dan beberapa suara-suara yang memanggilnya dengan nama yang berbeda dengan namanya yang sekarang.

'Hinata-chan..'

'Hinata-chan..'

'Hyuuga..'

'Hinata..'

"Akh.." mencengkram rambut rambut indigonya saat beberapa ingatan bersliweran dikepalanya, ia meraung kesakitan membuat Sasuke tersentak dan segera menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

"Ukhh! Ke kepala ku.. Sakit."

"Hinata.. tenanglah aku akan..."

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelasaikan kalimatnya tubuh Hinata sedikit merosot dengan tangan yang telah terkulai lemas disisi tubuhnya. Hinata pingsan membuat Sasuke sedikit dilanda rasa panik. Menyambar ponsel pintarnya Sasuke segera menelpon seorang dokter yang menjadi kepercayaan keluarganya.

"Hm. Shizune, aku ingin kau datang keapartemenku."

"..." Sasuke memuatar bola matanya malas. Tentu saja disebrang telepon seseorang memberikan petuah gratisnya di pagi hari menganggap dirinya yang sakit. Sugguh merusak mood dipagi hari.

"Bukan aku yang sakit. Sekarang datang keapartemenku sekarang!" Kalimat yang tegas tak ingin terbantahkan khas Uchiha. Memang pada dasarnya ia bukanlah orang yang suka menerima penolakan, dan apapun yang diucapkannya sangat mutlak.

".."

"Hm. Bergegaslah."

Klik.

Sasuke menatap Hinata sejenak lantas membaringkannya kembali ditempat tidur kingsizenya. Ia menatap kesekelilingnya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan akibat pergulatannya tadi malam dengan Hinata. Sangat tidak etis seorang Uchiha mendapatkan ledekan jika putra Uchiha mempunyai kebisaan yang sangat jorok dengan teman kencannya. Cih. Menyusahkan.

.

.

"The number your calling.."

"Kuso!" Gaara tidak henti-hentinya mengumpat saat nomor Hinata masih tidak juga aktip. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Gaara sama sekali tidak berminat untuk mengikuti jam pelajaran pertama disekolahnya. Menurutnya urusan dengan Hanienya lebih penting dari apapun. Ia sudah mengerahkan orang-orang kepercayaannya untuk mencari keberadaan Hinata, namun masih tdiak ada sedikitpun perkembangan.

"Kau bolos?"

Gaara melirik seseorang yang kini berdiri disampingnya. Ia mendecih kesal lantas kembali mengutak-ngatik ponselnya. Ia tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah jelas akan jawabannya.

"Aku tak tahu jika kau orangnya pendendam, Gaara."

"Diam kau Sasori. Tahu apa kau tentangku." Gaara menatap Sasori tajam namun Sasori bukanlah orang yang mudah terintimidasi.

"Aku hanya menerka saja." Sasori mengedikan bahunya mengalihkan perhatiannya keatas langit yang terlihat mendung. Sebentar lagi pasti akan turun hujan.

"..."

"..."

"Aku yakin bukan itu yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan hingga kaupun melewatkan jam pelajaran terakhirmu Sasori."

"Kau memang selalu pintar dalam memanfaatkan intuisimu."

"Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengan percuma." Gaara sudah mulai tak sabar dalam menanggapi sikap basa-basi Sasori.

"Ha..Baiklah." Gaara masih memainkan ponselnya saat Sasori merubah posisinya yang kini menghadap padanya dengan raut wajah yang serius.

"Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu sepupu. Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya." Sasori menatap Gaara serius. "Aku pun tidak yakin jika kau tidak tahu apa-apa akan mata yang dimiliki oleh Hanie."

"..." Sedikit Gaara menegang mendengar perkataan Sasori namun pada akhinya Gaara segera mengubah mimik wajahnya kembali datar.

"Aku hanya mengingatkanmu jika waktu akan terus berjalan dan selama saat itu terjadi kita tidak akan pernah tahu akan apa yang akan terjadi."

Sraak.

"Apa kau berniat mengatakan akan merebutnya dariku, huh?"

Sasori tak sedikitp[un mengubah ekspresi seriusnya saat Gaara mencengkram kerah bajunya dengan kasar. Tatapan menantang jelas terlihat dari iris jade sepupu jauhnya itu.

"..."

"Sampai kapanpun dia akan tetap menjadi Hanieku. Baik antara ataupun siapapun yang berhubungan dengannya tidak akan pernah bisa mengubahnya."

"Tidak." Sasori menjawab tenang. "Aku hanya memberikannya pilihan."

'Antara masa lalunya atau masa sekarang.'

"Cih."

Gaara melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah Sasori dengan kasar membuat tubuh yang berpostur hampir sama dengannya itu sedikit terhuyung kebelakang. Gaara muak dengan pembicaraan menyangkut masalah Hanienya ini. Ia hanya kesal, takut, dan putus asa. Apalagi jika mengingat masalahnya yang sekarang dialami oleah Hinata

Maka dengan langkah yang tegas Gaara meninggalkan Sasori yang masih menatapnya hingga punggungnya tertelan oleh pintu keluar atap sekolah.

Sasori menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Pembicaraannya kali ini cukup membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Bagaimanapun juga ia juga tidak yakin akan keputusannya untuk segera membawa Hinata kerumahnya. Banyak sekali permasalan yang harus diselesaikan Hinata dalam keluarga Hyuuga.

"Hinata.." Bisik Sasori seolah apa yang diucapkannya adalah mantra untuk memanggil Hinata yang entah kenapa membuat hatinya selalu resah sejak semalam. Ia hanya bisa berharap semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Hinata apalagi dengan keabsenan dan tingkah Gaara yang selalu terlihat gelisah. Kemungkinan sakit karna tidak bisa masuk sekolah hingga membuat Gaara yang memang sangat overprotective terhadap Hanienya itu merasa cemas akan kesehatan gadis itu. Baru kali ini menyesal tidak meminta nomor telepon atau email milik Hinat.

"Bodoh." Gumamnya terkekeh pelan merutuki sipat santainya.

.

.

"Gadis ini hanya mengalami sedikit kelelahan akibat kurang istirahat dan beberapa beban pikiran yang menguras energinya." Seorang wanita menuliskan sesuatu sambil berbicara kepada Sasuke yang kini masih tetap menatap Hinata yang telah terbaring lemah diatas kasur king sizenya.

"Apa dia memang baik-baik saja Shizune?"

"Kau tidak usah khawatir bocah." Shizune mulai membereskan peralatan medisnya sambil sesekali mengecek jam yang melingkar ditangan kirinya.

"Aku telah memberikannya obat tidur, itu akan membantunya untuk masa pemulihannya. Oh iya satu lagi." Shizune menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan geli yang membuat Sasuke harus berusaha uintuk tidak melemparinya dengan sebuah buku tebal yang selalu bertengger manis dirak buku tempat belajarnya.

"Aku peringatkan agar kau jangan terlalu kasar dalam bermain. Aku melihat ada beberapa bekas membiru dipundak dan lengan gadis ini. Aku bahkan sempat tidak percaya kau yang telah membuat tanda itu disekujur tubuhnya." Ucap Shizune menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

"Diam kau Shizune! Selesaikan urusanmu dan cepat pergi." Usir Sasuke sambil mendekati Hinata menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menghalangi paras cantiknya. Ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat ada jejak kemerehan dileher Hinata. Ini adalah bukti bahwa Hinata adalah miliknya. Ia bahkan masih mengingat dimana saja jejak kemerahan berada selain dileher putih persolen Hinata. Kenapa dia bisa mengetahuinya tentu saja dia bukanlah orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Setidaknya jejak hasil percintaannya dengan Hinata harus terhapuskan saat Shizune datang nanti. Ia berusahan keras untuk menahan hasratnya saat meraba-raba tubuh Hinata tanpa melakukan apapun. Ia tidak bisa menyerang Hinata pada saat tidak sadarkan diri dan satu pelajaran yang harus diingatnya adalah jangan pernah memandikan Hinata pada saat wanita itu tak sadarkan diri kenapa? tentu saja jika Hinata tersadar ia bisa menyang Hinata tanpa atau dengan rontaan Hinatanya. Tak lupa ia mengganti spray yang telah terkena noda darah keperawanan Hinata dan memasukannya kedalam mesin cuci.

Teringat akan sesuatu Sasuke beranjak untuk mengambil tas Hinata yang disimpannya di atas meja kerjanya. Mengobrak-abrik isi tas berwarna soft blue itu hanya untuk menemukan sebuah benda yang digunakan untuk alat komunikasi jarak jauh yang paling epektif di zaman teknologi ini.

Ponsel yang berwarna dark purple yang telah non aktip karna kehabisan baterai. Ia mengambil charger ponselnya untuk mengisi ulang daya hidup ponsel Hinata. kebetulan type yang sama dengan corak warna yang berbeda. Ia mengganti baterai milik Hinata dengan baterai cadangan miliknya.

Klik.

"Sialan." Sasuke mengumpat pelan saat menghidupkan ponsel Hinata. Bayangkan saja selang setelah 3 detik ponsel Hinata memproses pembaharuan data tanpa tendeng aling berbagai jenis pesan membrondong kotak inbox milik Hinata. Apa lagi semua pesan itu hanya terkirim dari satu orang yang kini telah menjadi rivalnya selain Sasori.

'Gaara nii-san.'

Cih. Ia yakin lelaki sistercomplex itu juga menaruh hati pada Hinata. Ia menyeringai bagaimana yaa reaksinya saat mengetahui Hinata telah menjadi miliknya. Mungkinkah akan bunuh diri? Berdiam diri mengunci kamarnya seminggu penuh. Namun lamunannya terbuyarkan saat ponsel Hinata berbunyi menandakan sebuah panggilan yang masuk.

'Gaara nii-san Calling..'

Menatap layar ponselnya datar Sasuke sengaja membiarkannya. Hngga panggilan ketiganya baru ia menerima panggilan dari Gaara.

'Sabaku Hanie-Kenapa panggilanku tidak kau angkat-angkat, huh? Kau ingin membuatku mati penasaran? Kenapa kau tidak pulang kerumah? Dimana kau sekarang Hanie?...'

Sasuke menjauhkan ponsel Hinata dari telinganya, tidak menyangka suara keras Gaara lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan dengan musik rok yang sengaja dikeraskan dengan intesitas volume yang tinggi.

"..."

"Hanie?"

"..."

"..." Disebrang sana Gaara menatap layar ponselnya yang tidak kunjung mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ia yakin panggilannya masih tersambung dengan Hinata. Ia menatap-nya heran sebelum akhirnya ia juga terdiam saat mendengar suara kekehan lelaki yang menurutnya tidak asing.

"Kh."

"Apa kau menganggap ini lucu, brengsek!?" Bentak Gaara didalam mobilnya. Untungnya ia sudah memakirkan mobilnya ditempat yang sepi. Ia tidak ingin membahayakan dirinya mengambil resiko mati tertabrak atau pun menabrak pagar trotoar karna menelpon sambil menyetir.

"Kenapa tidak 'Sabaku'? Aku hanya tidak menyangka lelaki sepertimu. Seorang yang baru ku ketahui mempunyai sifat sistercomplex juga ternyata cerewet layaknya seorang perempuan." Ejek Sasuke ia berjalan kearah jendela apartemennya menatap lalu lalang mobil yang bergerak terarah diluar gedung apartemennya.

'Sialan. Siapa kau? Dimana Hanie? KATAKAN BRENGSEK!'

"Apa untungnya bagiku jika mengatakan keberadaannya atau lebih tepatnya keberadaan 'Kami' padamu?" Sengaja Sasuke menekankan kata 'kami' mempertegas akan keberadaannya dengan Hinata. "Dan...apa bedanya? Toh pada akhirnya nanti aku juga akan mengantarnya pulang kerumahmu."

'KATAKAN DIMANA KAU SEKARANG!?'

Sasuke mulai jengah menghadapi sikap keras kepala Gaara. Tapi, jika dipikir lagi mereka memang sama-sama keras kepala. Ego yang membuat mereka untuk mempertahankan prinsif mereka masing-masing.

"Cari tahu sendiri!"

"Kau.."

Tut.

Panggilan pun diakhiri secara sepihak oleh Sasuke. Dia terlalu malas untuk meladeni perang mulut dengan rival merahnya itu. Seakan tersadar sesuatu Sasuke melirik sebentar pada Hinata sebelum akhirnya mulai mengutak-ngatil ponsel Hinata.

Pertama Sasuke akan membuka ponsel Hinata dan membuka folder pesan dan menemukan banyak pesan yang dikirim oleh satu orang saja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si setan merah Sabaku no Gaara. Cih. Tanpa dibaca pun ia sudah tahu isinya. Maka dengan pergerakan jari yang mantap ia menandai semua pesan yang masuk pada kotak inbox dan menekan tombol 'Delete', Tidak berhenti disitu ia juga sengaja mengosongkan semua panggilan pada ponsel Hinata.

Jangan kalian pikir Sasuke adalah orang iseng yang dengan seenaknya mengotak-atik benda pribadi orang lain. Ia hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu dan itu mungkin akan sedikit penting dibandingkan dengan hal yang lainnya. Mungkin menghapus beberap folder yang membuat hatinya panas. Dan memang benar adanya didalam folder picture, video, dan Photos pasti tidak lepas dari gambar pemuda merah itu. Maka dengan tindakan pasti di 'Delete' lah isi folder tersebut hingga akhirnya muncul 'Empty'. Sasuke menyeringai puas lantas kembali membuka folder-folder lainnya yang menurutnya wajib di netralisir alias di hapuskan dari ponsel Hinata.

Tanpa hal yang ia sadari ia menjadi seorang yang sangat possessive pada Hinata. Padahal ia hanya ingin mengendalikan permainan. Bukan permainan biasa seperti barang taruhan untuk memperebutkan seorang gadis seperti yang biasa teman-temannya lakukan. Ia hanya.. entahlah ia sendiri juga masih tidak mengerti. Tapi, ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah melepaskan apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya.

.

.

'Hinata..'

Perlahan kelopak mata yang dihiasi dengan bulu mata yang lentik ini n terbuka memperlihatkan iris Amethys yang sangat indah. Hinata bisa melihat siluet lelaki bersurai hitam legam namun sedikit kabur. Beberapa kali mengerjap berusaha memperjelas indra penglihatannya. Begitu.. dekat ralat sangat dekat..

'Ap..'

"Tidak kusangka ternyata cerita dari sleeping beauty memang benar adanya." Gumam lelaki didepannya pelan. Ibu jarinya mengusap bibir sudut bibir Hinata. Sedikit jejak salivanya karna ciuman yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke untuk membangunkan sang putri tidur.

Hinata dapat melihat iris onyx yang menatapnya datar. Namun entah kenapa ada sedikit emosi terpancar dari pusat hitamnya.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Ucap Hinata tanpa sadar. Kini ia mengerti siapa dirinya. Hyuuga Hinata adalah nama aslinya bukan Sabaku Hanie. Semua kenangan dulu. Tentang bagaimana ia berada dirumahnya dan beberapa orang yang pernah dikenalnya. Terjawab sudahlah siapa sebenarnya nama Haruno Sakura yang belakang ini ia ada dipikirannya. Meski begitu ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Mengingat semua perlakuan buruk yang dilakukan oleh Sakura dan ibunya dulu. Hal yang paling dipikirkannya adalah bagaimana keadaan ayahnya selama ini. Terakhir kali ia melihat ayahnya dalam keadaan terluka. Hinata bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan apakah ayahnya baik-baik saja atau...

"Tidaaak.."

"Hinata!"

"Ukhh."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat Hinata tiba-tiba berteriak histeris. Ia mebawa Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Ia sedikit bingung akan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dengan Hinata. Kenapa tiba-tiba gadis ini jadi seperti ini. Apakah karna perbuatannya atau..

"O..O Outousan.. Hiks..Hiks.."

"..."

"A aku t takut.."

"Aku disini."

"Hiks..hiks..Hiks. Aku benci!"

"!"

"A aku benci mereka!"

"?"

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku. A aku benci Haruno."

"..."

Sasuke membeku. Ia jelas mengerti apa yang Hinata maksudkan, Hinata mengetahui Haruno. 'benci?' Satu hal yang ia syukuri dari kejadian ini. Hinata.. Mengingat semuanya.

"Aku disini Hime."

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat Hinata sama sekali tidak membalas pelukannya. Entah kenapa ia merasakan sedikit perasaan berbeda saat ia tidak sedikitpun menadapatkan balasan apapun dari Hinata. Entah kenapa rasa percaya dirinyinya beberapa menit lalu seolah menguap menjadi rasa tidak rela. Apakah ini akan menjadi sedikit sulit dari apapun yang ada dipikirannya selama ini. Tidak! Jika memang itu terajadi Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan keburukan yang mengakibatkan kegagalannya dalam mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia akan memastikan itu.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

Maaf bagi para pecinta FF yang Gaje ini.. Aku telah menelantarkan Ff ku yang paling berharga ini. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud demikian.

Tanpa terasa sudah setahun aku membiarkan Ffku ini hingga berjamur. #jamur pahit#Plak

Hahaha.. Aku usahain buat sering update lagi.

Dan sekali lagi.. Aku ucapkan Maaf dan terima kasih buat suportnya bagi para reader yang paling aku cintai.

.

Untuk yang sudah mengkritik ralat memberiakan saran dan mengingatkan author yang masih amatir ini.. Aku ucapkan terimakasih banyak. Mohon untuk sarannya lagi...hehehehe#Peace

.

.

**Sekedar ulasan mengenai Chapter ini 8**

Aku sengaja membuat bagian yang memfokuskan antara kisah Sasuhinanya. Sengaja dibuat Hinata untuk kembali mengingat memeorinya yang telah hilang. Dan sengaja dibuat Sasuke sedikit Ehm.. Mungkin possesive lebih mendekati Obsesi yaa.. pada Hinatanya. Karna jika tidak begitu Porsi Sasuke dimasa lalu Hinatanya agak sedikit dibandingkan dengan Sasori dan Gaara yang nota benenya adalah Kakak angkatnya.

Oke. Cukup segitu aja dech.. untuk cuap-cuapnya. Semoga minggu depan Chapter 9 bisa di update..

.

.

**#Spesial Thanx#**

**To**

**#Rahmi # #hinahime7 #3x Guest #Baby niz 137 #lonely sasuhina #ade #biruvioolet #nana #TanTan Hime-chan #AANnabelle #ga bisa login #kirein #Uzumaki NaMa #ReZaMizuki #Guest #nuruss-chan #SylverQueen #hyuga ashikawa #azhuichan #Angel821 #tomeisan #dheaputri47 #Cry**

**.**

**.**

**please Review**


	9. Bab 9

**The Love And The False**

**.**

**.**

** By Ashura **

**.**  
><strong>Dislaimer Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

** .**

**.**

**Character :** Uchiha Sasuke, Hinata Hyuuga, Akasuna No Sasori, Sabaku No Gaara, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto Dll.

.  
><strong>Pairing :<strong> Sasuhina Slight Sasohina, Gaahina, Sasusaku, Sasosaku, Narusaku Gendre : Hurt Comfort, Romance, Family, Friendshipt

.

**Rated : M**

** .**

**Warning!**  
>Tidak untuk anak dibawahy 18 tahun, Maaf untuk para Sakura Lover. Disini Sakura dibuat peran anatagonis (Tuntutan skenario) Tapi pada akhirnya aku buat happy ending. Sebagian pemain akan kubuat OOC, TYPO, Lemon diberbagai tempat.<p>

.

**_Bagi yang tidak suka, disarankan jangan membacanya!_**

.

**SUMMARY**

_Sebuah kisah yang menceritakan kehidupan seorang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata yang dipenuhi dengan kepalsuan dan konflik dalam kehidupannya._  
><em>Kedatangan anggota keluarga baru, keluarga Haruno kedalam anggota keluarga Hyuuga. Sebuah kepalsuan akan cinta yang mempunyai tujuan Ambisi, Sebuah persahabatan yang memberikan ketenangan saat dalam kesulitan, Emosi yang rumit, kecemburuan yang membuktikan rasa tak rela hingga akhirnya ia mengetahui akan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya.<em>

.

**_Happy Readiing Minnaaa..._**

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapter 9. Coming Home **

Matahari telah merangkak naik ke peraduannya. Banyak mobil berlalu lalang deengan aman dan lancar. Hal yang selalu selalu bagus dalam salah satu dari ke 10 negara maju ini adalah ini adalah jarang adanya kemacetan kendaraan karna membludaknya kendaraan-kedaraan beroda Kesibukan dikala jam makan siang sama sekali tidak berpengaruh kedua tokoh uatama kita ini. Ketegangan yang terasa mencekam sama sekali tidak membuat salah satunya mau untuk mengalah.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku menjadi kekasih bohonganmu? Yang benar saja." Hinata mendecih dalam ketidak percayaannya. Sungguh sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak menguntungkan. Saat Sasuke memperlihatkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak pantas menjadi bahan tontonan.

"Tidak hanya itu, aku ingin kau juga menuruti semua yang muperintahkan padamu."

"yang benar saja. Dari sisi mana aku harus menuruti semuanya. Bahkan ku rasa kau pun akan terkena imbasnya jika kau benar-benar melakukannya."

"Kau kira aku adalah seorang yang bodoh? Tentu saja dengan sedikit sentuhan teknologi di zaman modern ini jelas akan menguntungkanku." Sasuke menarik laptop canggihnya dari hadapan Hinata. Ia menyeringai saat Hinata termenung memikirkan pilihannya.  
>Sasuke kembali melihat layar laptopnya yang sedang menampilkan gambar dirinya yang sedang menciumi payudara Hinata yang lumayan besar. Ia jadi sedikit bergairah lagi saat melihat adegan ini. Oke bersabarlah. Wanita ini pasti sedang kelelahan apaplagi setelah melayaninya semalam. Jika memang tidak bisa untuk hari ini mungkin dilain waktu saja.<p>

Hinata menatap jijik saat melihat seringai mesum Sasuke. Ia yakin kepala dengan model rambut model chiken but itu sedang memikirkan hal-hal jorok.

"Berhentilah berfikiran mesum _chicken but_. Kau membuatku jijik."

Mengedikan bahunya Sasuke bersikap acuh. "Aku hanya lelaki normal. Dan jelas assetmu memang cukup...bagus untuk dinikmati."

"Cih."

"Baiklah. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berbasa-basi lagi. Cukup kau mengatakan 'ya' maka aku akan menganggap semuanya selesai. Tapi, aku tidak akan menjamin untuk bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja setelah apa yang telah terjadi. Aku memang tidak akan membeberkan kejadian ini kepada siapapun. Tapi, sebagai gantinya aku..." Sasuke bergerak untuk mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya pada Hinata membuat sang empu sedikit risih tanpa sadar bergerak mundur semakin menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, "...Aku ingin kau menuruti semua kemauanku dan tanpa ada bantahan apapun."

"Cih. Yang benar saja. Bahkan jika kau menyuruhku menjual tubuhku pada lelaki hidung belang pun aku harus melakukannya? Cih. Aku tidak sudi!" Tolak Hinata dengan tegas.

"Hm. Tentu saja aku tidak akan menyuruhmu melakukan hal yang sehina itu apa lagi jika itu memang bersifat pelanggaran hukum. Tidak. Kau akan membawa-bawa namaku juga jika memang melakukan itu." Dengan berat hati Sasuke menjauh dari Hinata. Bersidekap menatap Hinata yang nampak sedang berfikir. Jikalaupun Hinata memang menolak keras akan tawaran darinya ini maka, ia tetap akan memastikan Hinata untuk menerimanya. "Oke. Aku akan menerima tawaranmu, hanya saja aku ingin kau juga harus membantuku dalam beberapa hal." Ucap Hinata berbalik memberikan syarat.

"Hm? Kau menginginkan bantuanku?" Sasuke bertanya mengejek dan itu cukup memancing Hinata untuk melempar gumpalan tisu bekasnya ke wajah Sasuke.

"Cih, Uchiha menyebalkan." Gumam Hinata mendapati lemparannya tidak tepat sasaran karna sang empu yang menghindar.

"Hm. Jadi kita sepakat dengan hubungan simbiosis mutualisme ini." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya sebagai wujud persetujuan perjanjian antara mereka. "Oke. Deal."

"Hm."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cuaca yang mendung menandakan akan segera turunnya hujan. Meskipun langit mendung sama sekali tak dapat mengubah suasana hati cerah bak terbitnya matahari dari ufuk timur milik sepasang ibu dan anak ini. Bayangan akan kejadian yang membuat senyuman dikedua bibir mereka belum sekalipun hilang sejak kunjungannya dari mension Uchiha.

"Aku sangat senang Kaa-san. Ternyata tidak sulit untuk membujuk Fugaku Jiisan untuk menyetujui rencana kita."

"Tentu saja biar bagaimanapun keluarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha memang telah menjadi relasi sejak pertama berbisnis hingga mereka bisa sesukses sekarang. Apa lagi, Mikoto dan Fugaku adalah teman SMA kaasan dulu." Ucap Mebuki memainkan Ponsel pintarnya.

"Tapi, Kaasan. Aku sedikit khawatir dengan keputusan Sasuke kun. Bagaimana jika Sasuke kun justru yang menolak perjodohan ini." Ucap Sakura sedikit khawatir sesekali melirik sang Ibu yang kini nampak duduk tenang dikursi penumpang disampingnya.

"Kau jangan khawatir Sakura. Bukan Kaasan namanya jika semuanya berjalan tidak sesuai keinginan kita."

.

"Iya, aku percaya Kaasan. Aku bangga punya Kaasan seperti Kaasanku ini." Ucap Sakura menatap kagum pada Ibunya yang kini menyeringai penuh kelicikan. Meskipun mereka menjalaninya dengan cara yang salah tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Ini memang adalah cara termudah untuk mendapatkan kekayaan. Cukup dengan sedikit memutar otak mereka untuk bisa mendapatkannya tanpa harus bekerja keras. Mobil Marzedes berwarna putih keluaran terbaru ini melaju pelan masuk kedalam pekarangan rumah megah Hyuuga mansion. Sakura turun diikuti oleh sang Ibu yang kini berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Beberapa maid berpakaian seragam berwarna coklat putih menyambutnya dengan khidmat.

"Dimana Kou san?" Tanya Mebuki kepada salah satu maid yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Kousan sedang memeriksa keadaan Hiashi-sama dikamarnya." Jawab sang maid penuh hormat.

"Sakura ayo kita harus segera menyampaikan kabar gembira ini kepada lelaki penyakitan itu."

"Iya, Kaa san." Jawab Sakura tidak kalah antusias dengan sang Ibu.

Mereka pun berjalan dengan santai menuju sebuah kamar yang berukuran sedikit kecil dari kamar utama. Seharunya kamar ini diikhususkan hanya untuk para tamu kini disulap menjadi kamar pribadi sang kepala keluarga, Hyuuga Hiashi. Siapa lagi dalang dari ide adalah dari keduo Haruno ini.

Pintu dengan ukiran sederhana ini perlahan terbuka saat seseorang yang menjabat sebagai kepala rumah tangga ini keluar setelah melakukan kewajibannya mengurus keperluan rumah tangga Hyuuga mansion. Ruangan yang didominasi warna putih dengan sedikit latar warna dark brown. Seorang pria paruh baya nampak terbaring lemah dengan beberapa selang kabel yang menempel ditubuhnya sebagai alat penunjang hidupnya, selama 9 tahun ini. Surai panjang coklat yang dulu selalu terlihat halus dan terawat kini terlihat kusam. Andaikan seorang pria yang telah mengabdi selama puluhan tahun ini tidak merawat sang kepala keluarga yang dinyatakan koma oleh dokter tidak merawatnya dengan telaten mungkin dagu pria paruh baya yang terbaring koma itu akan berjanggut dengan kondisi badan yang lebih buruk dari yang seharusnya.

"Konichiwa Mebuki sama, Sakura sama." Ucap Kou dengan membungkuk sebagai tanda penghormatannya.

"Hm. Terima kasih Kou san. Sekarang biar kami yang mengerjakan sisanya." Balas Mebuki dingin. Lantas ia dan Sakura pun memasuki kamar Hiashi mengacuhkan tatapan nanar dari iris abu-abu Kou.

"Aku tidak menyangka lelaki tua bangka ini bisa bertahan hingga sekarang. Padahal perawatannya hanya menggunakan peralatan biasa saja. Lebih baik kau mati saja waktu itu. Kenapa kau harus selalu menyusahkanku." Erang Mebuki kesal.

"Kaasan.. jangan seperti itu. Nanti wajah kaasan cepat keriput."

"Aa.. kau benar sekali Sakura chan. Baiklah.." Sakura tersenyum saat Mebuki mengikuti sarannya untuk tetap tenang. Ia bersyukur mempunyai Sakura. Setidaknya mereka memiliki kesamaan dalam beberapa hal.

"Aku sangat bersyukur kau masih tetap dalam seperti ini. Membuatku bisa lebih leluasa untuk mengusai seluruh asset yang kau miliki. Yah walaupun dengan resiko aku juga harus bisa menghandle semua hal-hal yang membosankan.." Mebuki berkelakar mengeluarkan semua kekesalan karna harus menangani perusahaan besar Hyuuga Corp. Beruntunglah pada pengalaman dan otaknya yang cerdas sehingga ia bisa menggantikan posisi Hiashi dalam memimpin perusahaan dan mengelola perusaahaannya, "Tapi, kau benar-benar membuatku harus terlibat banyak masalah. Tapi, sepadan dengan apa yang kami dapatkan tentu saja."

"Aku sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dengan putrimu. Karna putrimu aku bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke kun dan Sasori kun..." Sakura tersenyum mengingat kenanga-kenangannya dengan Sasori dan Sasuke sebelum terjadi insiden kecelakaan Hinata, "Bahkan sekarang aku akan bertunangan dengan Sasuke."

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi berlama-lama beristirahat di tempat tidurmu yang nyaman ini. Kalau bisa kau jangan pernah bangun lagi untuk selamanya." Ucap Mebuki penuh kebencian.

"Andaikan jika bukan surat wasiat konyolmu itu, mungkin aku tidak akan sudi untuk membiarkanmu hidup lebih dari ini." "Ayo kaasan tidak baik kita berada diruangan panas dan pengap ini. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Ucap Sakura mengibaskan-ngibaskan tangannya merasa kegerahan.

Mebuki mengangguk setuju lantas mereka pun beranjak meninggalkan ruangan yang kini hanya diisi oleh suara mesin yang pendetektor menandakan bahwa sang empu masih memiliki kehidupan dan sang kuasa masih menghendakinya untuk tetap menghembuskan tarikan napasnya untuk menghirup oksigen meskipun dengan bantuan mesin-mesin. Setetes air matanya jatuh saat pintu telah ditutup oleh sipengunjung kamar.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hinata masih menangis sesenggukan saat ia mengompres wajah lelaki yang menatapnya datar. Rambut merahnya telah lepek karna basah. Ia tidak menyangka jika masalahnya akan serumit ini. Jika ia tahu akan begini jadinya maka Hinata mungkin tidak akan berani pulang kerumah Sabaku. Beberapa menit yang lalu dirinya pulang kerumah Sabaku diantar oleh Sasuke. Tentu saja karna paksaan lelaki itu. Hinata awalnya tidak menduga jika kakaknya itu sudah menunggunya dipintu. Gaara memang tidak bertanya apapun saat itu yang tentu membuat Hinata merasa gelisah. Tapi, saat ia selesai membersihkan tubuhnya lantas berniat mengambil air minum di dapur ia mendengar suara keributan dari arah ruang tamu. Hinata berteriak menyuruh kedua lelaki itu untuk berhenti berkelahi tapi, entah kenapa kedua telinga mereka seolah tuli karna kemarahan yang saling berkobar di dada mereka. Hinata tak bisa menahan tangisannya lagi saat melihat dua lelaki yang saling membaku hantam dengan membabi buta itu sama sekali tidak mau untuk berhenti. Tanpa ragu Hinata memisahkan meraka berdua namun berakhir sia-sia karna Hinata beberapa kali terdorong karna kedua lelaki itu sama sekali tidak ingin berniat mengalah sedikitpun. Dan finalnya saat salah satu maid memanggi salah satu satpam gerbang memisahkan perkelahian tuan mudanya itu. Hinata tidak mengerti akan pembicaraan apa yang sehingga membuat kakaknya semarah itu dan satu hal yang paling membuatnya tak kalah penasarannya melihat wajah Sasuke yang dipenuhi lebamnya itu justru menunjujukan sikap tidak terimanya dengan memaki Gaara yang tentu hanya dibalas dengan wajah yang datar dan dingin khasnya Gaara.

"Aku sama sekali tidak senang dengan kejadian ini Sabaku no Hanie..." Hati Hinata serasa mencelos saat Gaara menyebutnya dengan nama itu. Ia adalah Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga. Bukan Sabaku Hanie. Tapi, sepertinya dia memang belum siap untuk melepas nama yang diberikan keluarga baik ini untuknya, "..Aku tidak suka kau berhubungan dengan lelaki Uchiha itu." Hinata enggan untuk menatap iris jade yang begitu mengintimidasinya. Hingga jemari dingin Gaara mengangkat dagunya dan kembali mempertemukan kedua iris yang berbeda warn a itu.

"Aku.. tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya niisan..." "Lantas kenapa kau bisa bertemu dengan Uchiha itu?" Gaara memotong ucapan Hinata dengan tidak sabar menatap Hinata tajam. Ia harap apa yang dipikirkannya salah.

"Sebenarnya kami tidak sengaja bertemu di klub semalam. Dan..."

"Kau tidur dengannya?!" Gaara mencengkram pundak Hinata sontak membuat sang empu terkejut. Hinata sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk hal ini. Menerima kemarahan Gaara. Hanya saja ia belum siap untuk berbohong.

"Maaf, Niisan... " Bisik Hinata pilu. Ia siap jika Gaara akan memukulnya ataupun mengusirnya dari rumah. Kamar kakaknya kedap suara sehingga teriakan apapun dari Gaara tidak akan terdengar keluar. Namun sesuatu yang tak pernah diduganya saat Gaara justru menariknya kekamar mandi lantas melepas lebih tepatnya merobek pakaian Hinata hingga gadis itu polos tanpa sehelai benangpun yang melekat ditubuhnya. Hinata kembali menangis saat Gaara menariknya paksa kearah bahtub dan langsung menyirami Hinata menggunakan air hangat yang telah distel otomatis. Hinata menunduk malu saat tanpa sungkan Gaara melumuri seluruh tubuh Hinata menggunkan sabun miliknya. Gaara bahkan tidak memperdulikan jika pakaiannya juga basah terkena cipratan air.

Masih dengan isakannya Hinata duduk memeluk tubuhnya saat Gaara menuangkan banyak shampo aroma mint milik Gaara pada rambut panjangnya. Ia tidak mampu melawan ataupun membantah apapun yang diucapkan Gaara padanya. Entah kenapa sisi lemahnya selalu muncul jika sudah bersama kakak angkatnya itu. Ia bahkan harusnya malu saat tubuhnya digerayangi oleh tangan kekar Gaara. Jika sudah begini Hinata seperti anak kecil yang benar-benar sangat polos. Gadis kecil berusia 8 tahun bukan gadis berusia 17 tahun.

"Aku tidak suka mencium adanya jejak Uchiha itu ditubuhmu Hanie."

Gaara memeluknya dari belakang saat sebuah kemeja hitam milik sang kakak telah terpasang ditubuh sintal Hinata. kemeja yang besar hanya bisa sampai mencapai seperempat pahanya. Hinata masih menunduk enggan untuk mengangkat wajahnya sekalipun Gaara memintanya untuk mengangkat kepalanya menatap diri dari cermin yang ada di kamar Gaara.

"Gomen.."

"Angakt wajahmu!"

"Sabaku Hanie."

Hinata ragu namun akhirnya ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan dirinya yang terlihat lebih segar. Meskipun masih terlihat adanya kantung mata tebal di bawah matanya namun setidaknya ini terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Aku tetap ingin kau menjauhinya, Hanie. Kau adalah adikku. Sudah sepatutnya kau harus tetap patuh pada setiap kata-kata kakakmu ini." Ucapan yang mutlak mampu membuat Hinata mengangguk patuh untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Sekarang aku harus membersihkan sisa-sisa jejak-jejak Uchiha ditubuhmu yang lain." Hinata menatap sang kakak horor. Apa maksud ucapan kakaknya itu? Hinata mulai merasa bingung dan takut secara bersamaan. Hinata berniat untuk pergi, tapi kekangan tubuh kekar Gaara pada sekeliling perutnya semakin mengerat. Ia tidak bisa menafsirkan akan apa yang dilakukan oleh Gaara padanya. Tapi, persepsinya akan sama mengingat tatapan yang sama saat terakhir kali Sasuke memaksanya untuk melakukan sex dengannya.

"Tidak niisan. Ini tidak benar... aku."

"Apa kau ingin melihat kaasan dan tousan kecewa?"  
>Hinata menatap Gaara terkejut. Apa yang terjadi? Kemana kakak yang selama ini selalu melindunginya. Ia melihat Gaara kali ini tak ubahnya seperti sosok Sasuke. Mengancam dan penuh intimidasi. Ia menunduk menyesali sikap penurutnya. Ia bahkan membiarkan Gaara mencium pipi lantas beralih pada leher jenjangnya. Menghisap dan menjilat leher dan pundaknya.<p>

"Dibagian mana Uchiha sialan itu menyentuhmu Hanie?" Bisik Gaara parau disamping telinga Hinata.  
>Hinata enggan untuk menjawabnya karna tanpa diberitahupun ia yakin Gaara akan melakukannya dan mencarinya sendiri tanpa diberikan arahan apapun darinya. Toh semua lelaki sama saja jika sudah menyangkut hal seperti ini. Insting laki-laki.<br>Gaara mengerti dengan sikap diam Hinata padanya. Ia hanya tidak ingin apapun yang menjadi miliknya sedari dulu akan tetap menjadi miliknya. Dan ia cukup bersyukur Hanienya masihlah Hanienya yang dulu. Selalu menuruti apapun yang dia katakan. Meski begitu ia pun menyadari bahwa Hanienya telah mengetahui siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Dengan mudah dibawanya Hinata kedalam gendongan bridal stylenya. Ia menyadari betapa ringannya berat badan milik adik angkatnya ini sejak terakhir kali ia menggendongnya.

Perlahan Gaara merebahkan Hinata keatas ranjang empuk king sizenya. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya Gaara mengeliminasi jarak mereka. Ciuman penuh menuntut Gaara membuat Hinata sedikit kelabakan. Jujur Hinata merasa kecewa dengan perlakuan Gaara namun entah kenapa justru hasratnyapun seakan tertarik kealam pikirannya saat ini. Entah akbat karna sentuhan yang Sasuke lakukan padanya semalam hingga rasanya ia seakan ketagihan. Astaga ini benar-benar gila.

"Ahn.. uhh.."

"Akh.. Hanie.."

Bahkan saat penyatuan itu terjadi, baik Gaara ataupun Hinata sama sekali tidak memperdulikan status mereka yang seharusnya menjadi benteng untuk mereka. Kenikmatan sesaat yang justru membuat mereka terbuai. Hasrat yang begitu besar. Jangan mencoba untuk menyalahkan mereka karna mereka hanyalah sepasang anak remaja yang sedang mengalami peningkatan hormon alami mereka. Jadi apa salahnya jika mereka mengikuti semua insting mereka dan melupakan apapun yang akan mengganggu aktivitas menyenangkan ini.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Blam.**

Sasuke membanting pintu mobil sport ferrarinya saat ia telah sampai di parkiran mansion Uchiha. Ia bahkan malas jika harus menginjakan kakinya lagi di rumah tapi, bagaikan neraka. Andaikan ia tidak berkepentingan dengan salah satu barang yang berada didalam kamarnya, mana sudi ia masuk kerumah ini. Rumah besar bak istana yang sama sekali hanya sebagai kamuflase untuk menutupi suasana sepi menyakitkan yang selalu di benci oleh Sasuke. Jika kau menganggap Sasuke adalah seorang anak yang paling beruntung yang terlahir dari keluarga sempurna, maka kalian salah. Ia bahkan berani bertukar dengan sebuah sederhana dengan keharmonisan setiap anggota keluarga.

"Sasuke. Aku ingin bicara padamu datanglah keruanganku sekarang." Suara dingin begitu tidak asing baginya. Itu adalah suara yang tidak disukainya sejak 5 tahun lalu. Saat dimana ia harus kehilangan kehangatan ibunya dan juga kakaknya untuk selamanya. Meski begitu ia tetap mengikuti hingga keruangan yang sangat di privasikan oleh ayahnya ini.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu tentangku Sasuke." Fugaku mulai membuka suaranya sebelum keheningan membuat suasana menjadi sangat kaku. Hanya saja suara dingin yang dikeluarkan oleh Fugaku justru membuat orang yang duduk di depannya mendengus tidak suka.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Sarkatik dan tidak sabaran. Padahal lelaki paruh baya yang masih terlihat gagah yang sudah tidak lagi muda ini merasakan sakit di dadanya. Hanya saja pria Uchiha memang telah terlatih untuk menutupi semua ungkapan ekspresinya di balik wajah datarnya.

"Hm. Aku menjodohkanmu dengan putri Hyuuga."

"Apa?"

"Aku yakin kau mendengarku, Sasuke."

"Cih. Maksudmu Sakura?.." Entah kenapa bayangan gadis bersurai merah muda yang tersenyum manis padanya. Cih. Vansgirl. Ia muak jika harus berurusan dengan salah satu vangirlsnya. Tentu saja ia tahu Sakura juga termasuk didalamnya.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan gadis itu. Apalagi temanku menyukainya."

"Jadi kau menolak perjodohan ini?" Fugaku mulai menatap Sasuke dengan sorot yang sama sekali tidak ramah. Hanya saja Sasuke yang telah terbiasa dengan tatapan yang diberikan oleh ayahnya itu jelas sama sekali tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun. Ia justru membalas tatapan mamatikan dari sang ayah.

"Kau yang ,memutuskannya sendiri tanpa mendiskusikannya terlebih dulu denganku. Jadi, lebih baik kau saja yang menikahi gadis…""AKU TIDAK PEDULI! Aku yang berhak untuk menentukan gadis mana yang pantas untuk ku jadikan pendamping hidupku."

"Kau.. "

"Aku rasa kau pun tahu siapa sebenarnya siapa pasangan ibu dan anak itu, bukan?"

"Itu bukan urusan kita. Jika memang mereka melakukannya itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan

"SASUKE!" Suara gebrakan meja yang keras diiringi dengan bentakan Fugaku cukup membuat Sasuke terdiam. Ia tahu bukan waktunya menggunakan perasaannya yang cukup gentar dengan kemarahan dari sang ayah. Tapi, Sasuke yang lebih berhak untuk mengatur dan memilih siapa dan apa yang terbaik untuk dikehidupannya di masa depan nanti. "Itu bukan urusan kita. Jika memang mereka melakukannya itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan keluarga kita."

"Oh yaa.. Bagaiman jika itu terjadi padamu, 'Tousan'? Kau siap mananggung resikonya"

Sasuke menatap Ayahnya datar dengan senyuman evilnya saat Fugaku diam tidak menjawab. Ia tahu jelas tahu akan apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Sasuke. Hanya saja ada sisi egosnya saat ia menginginkan adanya pernikahan dalam keluarga yang kaku ini.

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhnya jika memang itu adalah kenyataannya. Tapi, sebelum itu terjadi akan ku pastikan mereka akan sengsara. Jangan kau harap hanya karna insiden di masa lalu kau jadikan alasan untuk tidak menerima perjodohan ini."

"Aku tetap tidak menerimanya!" Merasa percuma dengan semua usahanya untuk menolak perjodohaannya Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya berjalan mantap menuju pintu.

"Berhenti disana, Uchiha Sasuke! Atau kau ingin aku memblokir semua fasilitas yang ku berikan padamu..." Ancaman tidak begitu berarti bagi Sasuke. Ia tahu dirinya tidak akan bermasalah dengan hilangnya semua fasilitas yang diberikan ayahnya itu.

Merasa ancamannya tidak berpengaruh pada Sasuke Fugaku lantas menggebrak mejanya sekali lagi. tidak peduli jika meja yang terbaut dari kayu jati itu retak. "Jika kau benar-benar ingin keluar dari ruanganku aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menobatkanmu sebagai pewaris akan dipercepat menjadi 1 minggu dari sekarang."

"Sial. Kenapa kau bersikeras ingin menjodohkanku?.." Sasuke kesal. Ia menatap langsung pada iris Fugaku. Tidak peduli jika ia dianggap tidak sopan atau mungkin jika ia akan dianggap telah menjadi anak durhaka. Toh semua prilakunya adalah hasil dari prilaku sang ayah di masa lalu. Bahkan menurutnya ini sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan semua kebusukan pria yang dipanggil ayah itu.

"..."

"Kenapa diam? katakan saja jika ini hanya kepentingan bisnis. Aku tahu perusahaan ini sedang mengalami kesulitan. Laporan neraca dan laba rugi perusahaan yang tidak seimbang. Adanya staf yang membelot dengan mengsabotase data perusahaan..." Sasuke mengalihakan tatapannya menolak untuk melihat wajah terkejut Fugaku. Ia tidak peduli. Ia sudah muak dengan semua permasalahan yang terjadi padanya belakangan ini, "...Aku rasa aku perlu memikirkannya sendiri." Sasuke menarik handle pintu dan..

**BLAM.**

Pintu tertutup menciptakan keheningan yang yang mencekam. Bukan karna adanya aura magis yang menakutkan. Tapi, kesunyian yang terasa sangat menyakitkan bagi satu-satunya orang yang berada di ruangan ini. Tangannya terulur untuk menarik gagang telepon menekan beberapa digit nomor yang telah di hapalnya di luar kepala. Tidak butuh lama untuk bisa mendengar suara balasan 'halo' dari seberang telepon.

"Izuna. Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Berencana untuk membuat kejutan untuk sang ibu Sakura justru dikejutkan oleh kedatangan tamu tak diundang. Ia bahkan terlihat kaku bahkan sistem syarafnya seolah mati rasa. Apa lagi saat ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sosok yang begitu dibenci sekaligus di takutinya kini menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin. Berawal dari tindakannya yang mencari keberadaan sang ibu akan sebuah produk kecantikan baru merk terkenal dari media online yang baru ditemukannnya beberapa menit lalu. Ia sedikit heran saat melihat berpasang - pasang wajah tak biasa dari para maid. Ia berusaha acuh hingga pada akhirnya ia menemukan pintu yang dijadikan tempat perawatan kepala keluarga Hyuuga dirawat terbuka lebar. Ia kira ia akan menemukan sang ibu di dalam sana dan ia berniat untuk memberikan kejutan hebatnya tapi, justru ialah yang justru dikejutkan dengan sosok yang kini sedikit membungkuk mencium kening pria yang telah koma selama 9 tahun lamanya. Dan pandangan itu, begitu menggetarkan jiwa dan tubuhnya. Ia bahkan mengabaikan laptop dengan harga yang sama dengan harga mobil ini terjatuh begitu saja dari genggamannya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sakura nee.. Atau harus ku panggil Haruno san..?"

Mebuki yang hendak menuju lantai dua tertahan saat melihat siluet tubuh Sakura didalam kamar pintu kamar Hiashi dirawat. Ia melangkah ringan hendak menepuk pundak putrinya.  
>"Sakura chan sedang ap.." Iris coklat gelap Mebuki melebar saat netranya menangkap siluet seseorang yang kini berdiri disamping tempat tidur Hiashi. Ada beberapa orang lain juga selain sosok itu hanya saja, irisnya lebih tertahan, lebih tepatnya terkunci pada sosok yang kini berjalan dua langkah mendekatinya. Iris yang sama persis seperti iris mata milik Hiashi menatapnya dingin meskipun senyum tipis tersungging dibibir mungil gadis itu.<p>

"Kau... "

"Selamat siang, Mebuki-san.."

"Hyuuga Hinata."

.

.

.

**...To Be Continued…**

**.**

* * *

><p>..<br>Yosh! Akhirnya Chap 9 kelar juga..Oke sedikit serakah juga jika author mengambil lemon 2 tokoh utama sekaligus.. Hwaaa#Dilempar sandal reader Pertama ku ucapkan pada Reader yang telah menyempatkan waktunya untuk mampir di Ffku yang Gaje ini.. Semua review kalian semakin membuatku bersemangat untuk melanjutkan Ff abal ini. Terus terang dalam perbendaharaan kata tiap katanya memang sangat buruk. Apalagi Typo dan otak author yang suka koslet.#Dilempar pentungan satpam.

.

Oke, terus terang author emang gak bisa konsisten sama fanfictnya sendiri, Malah sibuk review ff milik author lain. Oke tidak penting. #dilempak bakiak Di chap sembilan memang agak rumit yaa… tapi, Aku sengaja membuat Hinata mulai sembuh dari amnesianya agar Hinata bisa cepat pulang kerumahnya dan menyelamatkan sang ayah. Tadinya mau ku buat untuk tidak membuat Hinata sadar dari amnesianya dulu. Aku jsutru akan memanfaatkan peran Sasuke yang memiliki akses untuk membuat pasangan Haruno itu genting dengan menggunakan kisah sandiwara antara Hyuuga dan Uchiha . Tapi, menurutku itu terlalu rumit secara aku ingin membuatt karakter Sasuke menjadi sosok yang possesive dan badboy versi ku. Oh.. Maaf juga.. Sasori belum dapet porsinya disini tapi, chap depan author usahain buat dibanyakin. Tapi, percayalah.. Sasori tokoh utamanya kok.. dan chap 10 nanti dia akan jadi sosok yang paling berpengaruh pada Hinata secara dia adalah sahabat masa kecilnya Hinata.

.  
>Sekian penjelasannya.. By The Way.. Saatnya RNR..<p>

..

.  
><strong>#RnR#<strong>

.  
>Cry3 :oke udah lanjut nih..<br>Baby niz 137 : maaf ga bisa kilat.. so.. thk JojoAyuni : makasih semangatnya.. oke update nih..  
>Ella9601 : oke makasih ya.<br>Guest : entahlah.. author juga masih gamang mau pilih yang mana.. tapi, emang Hinata cocok ama siapa aja.. oke .. makasih,,  
>IkaS18 : oke,, hiashinya udah ku keluarin disini.. makasih yaa.<br>hyuuga hime chan RJN : ? oke. makasih..  
>TanTan Hime-chan : Di chap ini bagaimana? maaf jika mengecewakan.#nunjuk atas# Gomen. Author juga agak gamang juga mo pilih sasu ato gaara ato saso.. tapi, yang pasti ikutin terus Ffnya.. mungkin author bisa aja ga pilih ketiga-tiganya#plak#dilempar pisau.<br>aliine brown copp : yup bisa jadi, bisa jadi enggak. tergantung nanti konfliknya.. so ikutin terus ffnya yaa..  
>mikyu : udh update,, maaf ga bisa kilat..<br>mhey-chan : Wow.. reviewmu yang paling panjang di chap 8 ini.. oke makasih yaa,. dukungannya.. memeng kisah cinta mereka akan sedikit rumit author emang serakah juga sih.. ngambil ketiga-tiganya sekaligus. Tapi, aku usahain buat ngasih sajian cerita yang terbaik untuk slight pairing maupun untuk pairingnya sendiri. so.. tetep ikutin yaa ceritanya.. arigato lovely sasuhina : kita emang sehati dah.. oke udah update ya..  
>Billa-chan : makasih semangat nya.. maaf telat.<br>hyacinth uchiha : udah update.. ku harap chap ini memuaskan uchiha-san triwik97 : udah update chap 9nya..  
>hinahime7 : makasih semangatnya.. maaf ga bisa kilat.<br>: hahaha.. iya typonya banya malahan.. tapi, makasih yaa..maaf ga bisa kilat : maaf ga bisa kilat. dichap depannya ditunggu ya..  
>Vio violet : was up date…<br>ayame : maaf ga bisa cepet.  
>Sasuke : makasih..<br>kazeyuki : oke udah lanjut.. iya typonya parah.. tapi, author berusaha untuk terus memperbaikinya..arigatou Guest : yups.. kita emang sehati. Arigatou.  
>sasxotup : arigatou dukungannya.. oke udah lanjut niih,,<br>sasuhina : maaf baru update.  
>hime chan : oke udah lanjut niih..<br>sasuhina69 : hm.. sasuhina.. bisa jadi.. tapi, ikutin terus yaa..  
>Morita Naomi : iya,, habos Hinata emang cocok ama cowok - cowok cool sih..<br>sinta : oke udah lanjut yaa..  
>kim naruhina hyunn : udah lanjut yaa..clareon : maaf yaa.. telat updatenya.. Oke. makasih.. yaa..<br>ea : maaf nunggu lama.. ga bisa kilat.. semoga chap ini memuasan..  
>Yuu : maaf ga bisa update ditanggal itu. eh..tahunya tahun baru kali ini authornya sok sibuk ampe ngelupain birthdaynya yang lagi ulang tahu ditanggal 27 desember..soo.. udah lanjut. makasih yaa.. Ade854 : udah update. makasih yaa..<p>

.

.  
><em>Hup. makasih semua reader yang telah memberikan saran dan ktritikannya pada author abal dan tidak bertanggung jawab dengan Ffnya sendiri..<em>

_..._

...

**See You In Next Chap.**  
>..<p> 


End file.
